Konohigh
by pokefreak59
Summary: Based on the second ending of Shippuden. Watching it made me want to write a story like that sinceI know that they'll never make a spin off of it. A NaruHina fanfic.
1. Welcome to Konohigh

**Here goes the first chapter.**

* * *

"Shit, first day at a new school and I'm gonna be late!" Naruto shouted as he ran down the street in the pouring rain. He had spiky blonde hair and had three whisker like marks on his cheeks. He had woken up late and now had to run to his new school, Konohigh. "There it is!" He said as he ran across the street. He shut his eyes and ran as fast as he could and ran through the gates.

"Ouch!" He and a girl shouted, he had run into her and they both had fallen down. Unfortunately he had fallen into the mud behind him and the girl had fallen into a puddle. The girl had long lavender blue hair and was very nicely figured.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apolgized rubbing the back of his head.

"No I'm sorry. I..." The girl had gotten up and looked into his eyes. She immidiatly began to turn red and feel light headed. "Umm..I..."

"Are you feeling alright?" Naruto asked helping her up "You look red, are you sick or something?"

"I gotta go!" The girl aboutfaced and ran into the school.

"Weird girl..." Naruto stared at her for a while before realizing that he was still late. "Crap!" He ran inside the school. He relaxed for a while and dried off a bit. "Well might as well get going, first I gotta get to the principle's office and get my schedule. He can't be any worse then Sarutobi." Naruto laughed "That old bastard was always out to get me." He set walked around the school, going up and down the hallways, looking through every window of every door trying to find the office before realizing that he was lost.

"My god!" He shouted grabbing his hair. "This school is too huge! How am I gonna find the office? There's no security guards, or teachers or anything!"

"Shh!" A voice from behind him said. "There are classes in session right now." It was a teacher by the looks of it. She had on a blue buisness suit, she had short brown hair that reached her neck. "What's the problem."

"Sorry, I'm just lost...today is my first day here and I can't find the principles office for my schedule." Naruto explained himself.

"Oh, come with me then." She gave him a warm smile. Naruto smiled back and ran over to her. "No running in the halls!" She shouted at him, and made him stop.

_I thought she said no shouting? _Naruto walked over to her instead. He was led to the office just outside the principle's room. It was a plain and boring office, a table in the corner with tons of papers stacked on and around it, and a few seats against the wall for people waiting. _Boring...I've been here 20 minutes and nothing. _Just then the phone rang and Shizune picked it up.

"OK, fine." Was all she said and told Naruto to go in.

"Finally." He sighed and walked inside. The first thing he saw was a pair of breasts resting on top of the desk. _Huge.._

"Ahem." The woman said :If you've had a good enough look, I'm up here." She pointed to herself. She had blonde hair tied up in the back and amber green eyes.

"Sorry!" Naruto brought his eyes up to hers. "Uhh...what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"I should be asking yours!" She pounded her fist on the desl making some of the papers float down.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He answered "I'm a new student and-"

"Your schedule, yeah, yeah, yeah." She turned to her computer and typed in a few things. "By the way my name is Tsunade."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto smiled at her. _Just keep being friendly. This is a new school, new town! I get to start over here, gotta be the nice guy in this school. No more suspensions or anything._

"And print." She hit the 'Enter' button. "What's wrong?" She raised an eyebrow "Print...print...For the love of god Print!" She shouted pushing a stack of papers off the desk and picking up the chair, getting ready to throw it.

Naruto fell out of his chair in fear and crawled backwards to the door.

"Tsunade the paper prints in the other room remember?" Shizune burst through the door, papers in hand.

"Oh...I forgot." She laughed as if nothing had happened. "Go with Shizune here, she'll walk you to your first class." She sat back down.

Naruto nodded and crawled out the room. "Is she always like that?" Naruto gulped.

"Only when she's mad." She gave him that warm smile again. "Come, your class is right down this hallway." She walked down the hallway with him. "And this your English class. She handed him the schedule. "Have good first day." She said and left.

"Thanks." Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _Here goes, just be nice to them and don't start any fights. _He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Why you covered in mud?" Some kid shouted the moment he stepped in, causing the whole class to look at him and start laughing.

_Guh! Messed up already? _He cheeks turned a ligh red.

"Be quiet or it's detention for all of you!" The teacher shouted. "How can I help you?" He turned to Naruto.

"I'm a new student to this school, this is supposed to be my first class." Naruto handed him his schedule.

He took it and nodded. "I see, alright nice o have you aboard. My name's Iruka. You can start introducing yourself to everyone."

Naruto faced the class and saw all the new faces. All of them were staring right back at him except for one girl who had her head face down on the desk. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." After that there was silence. _Uhh...what now? _

"Now let's find you a seat." He looked around the class for a quick second "Hinata."

"Y-Y-Yes sensei?" The girl who had her head face down practically shouted.

_That's the girl from this morning. She still looks kind o red. Maybe she's sick?_

"Geez Hinata, calm down." The boy sitting next to her said. He had black hair that was tied back, and he had squinty eyes. "I know your shy, but you don't need to shout."

"Sit in front of her Naruto." Iruka pointed. Naruto nodded and took his seat.

Hinata gulped when he took his seat. _Why is my heart beating so fast? Is...Is it possible that I'm in lov-_

Naruto turned in his seat. "Hinata was it? You're breathing kind of hard. Are you sick or something?"

"Eeep!" She yelped and fainted on her desk.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Welcome to PE

**Here's chapter two...to anyone who is actually reading this lol. I'm actually a good time writing this unlike my first fanfic which i gave up on cuz I had a WAY too many ideas and couldn't decide where to go with the story.**

**From now on I will be using this **

* * *

**To make a scene change. Well here it is. Enjoy...or don't.**

* * *

"..Huh? Where am I?" Hinata awoke in the nurse's office on the bed. "E-excuse me miss, what happened to me?" She asked the red haired nurse.

"Well, apparently you fainted in the middle of class." The nurse responded.

"Umm, how long have I been out?"

"It's been about twenty-five minutes since your classmate brought you here. I take it he's a new student 'cuz he said he was running around the school trying to find this place."

As soon as the nurse said that Hinata started to turn red.

"He had blond hair and was wearing dirty pants. I had to force him to return to class. He thinks that you've been sick since this morning cuz your face was red even then."

By this point Hinata had buried her face with her pillow to hide her beet red face.

"Huh? Are you feeling sick again?" The nurse asked her.

"No ma'am I'm feeling great." She said from behind her pillow.

The nurse gave her a puzzled look "Well alright. Rest a bit more and then go back to class."

After a few minutes her face returned to its original color. "I'm feeling better now. I'm going back to class now miss." She got up and stretched. As she got up to grab her stuff, the clinic's door slowly opened.

"Hey how's she doing? I thought I'd stop by on my way to my next class." Naruto said as he walked into the room.

Hinata shocked at hearing his voice turned around and saw his face.

"Hey Hinata, you're up! Are you feeling any better?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata was silent, and fell back down on the bed.

"Guess not. Tell her I stopped by." And he walked out the door to his next class. He looked at his schedule as he walked down the crowded hallways. "My next class is...great P.E. Where the heck is that?" He roamed the hallways bumping into every student, making turns wherever he could until he finally found the locker rooms.

_Somehow, I found it. _He walked into the locker rooms and everyone was already changing into their P.E uniforms. _Guess I'll need a uniform too...where do I get it? Hey that kid was in my last class. I'll just ask him. _"Hey buddy, mind if i ask you something?" Naruto said as he went walking to the kid with his hair tied behind his back.

"The name's Shikamaru. If you want a uniform you're gonna have to wait until we go to the track and ask the teacher there." He coldly responded.

"Uhh, how'd ya know what I was gonna ask you?"

"You're new here, so it's kinda obvious what you would say. Just put your stuff down anywhere and head to the track outside." He responded.

"Uhh, alright...thanks I guess." Naruto said dumbfounded.

Naruto stood out in the crowd of boys being the only one still in his black school jacket and pants. "Man it's hot!" he said as he rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned his jacket. _Guess all I gotta do now is wait for the coach_. Naruto turned around to see if he could see him, but instead he saw a swarm of girls heading towards the track. _Whoa! Girls...in short shorts! _He stared at them as they walked towards the boys. _Look at em'! Some have nice figures; others just have a cute face! I love this class! _He thought with a perverted face

He stopped staring when they got close. Naruto turned to the left and saw a tall man in a green jumpsuit with a ridiculous haircut and thick eyebrows running up to the class.

"Hey everybody, life treating you good?" The guy said while giving a thumb up to the class.

"Yes Guy-sensei!" The class responded by also giving a thumbs up.

"That's great...hey blondie!" he yelled pointing at Naruto "why arent you giving the nice pose? An where's your uniform?"

Naruto, lost in what the class was doing, responded by saying "Huh? Me?"

"No, the other blonde kid that's not dressed out." A kid with mid-length black hair passed by him rudely said. He walked by the girls who all yelled happily when he walked by them.

Naruto watched him walk by "Who's that guy?"

"That's Sasuke Uchiha. He thinks he's hot stuff just 'cuz the girls drool over him. Thank god we only have to put up with him for 3 months." Shikamaru told Naruto as he walked up behind him.

"HEY BLONDIE! Show me some respect, I'm talking to you here!" Guy angrily shouted at Naruto as he raised his fist in the air.

"Sorry sensei." _What's with him and making poses? _He ran over to Guy. "I'm a new student here; I just started today, so I don't have a uniform yet."

"I see," Guy said rubbing his chin, "in that case sit class out for today. I'll be sure to get you a uniform by the end of class, if not by the beginning of next class. Now go sit over there and enjoy you youth!" He said pointing to a patch of trees behind the gates leading to the track away from the rest of the class. "As for the rest of ya, it rained heavily this morning so the track is a bit slippery. So just for today you'll only have to do 50 laps. Lee! Feel like leading the rest of the class today?"

A thin boy stepped out of the crowd of boys. He was almost an exact replica of Guy. He had the same bushy eyebrows, haircut, and even wore the same jumpsuit as his teacher.

"Sir, yes sir!" He shouted saluting his teacher. he began to run in place, "Hut, two, three! Hut, two, three. Ready? Go!" And he started to sprint off while the rest of the class chased after him.

Naruto stood there watching them run "...did he say...50 laps? What kind class is this?" Soon he started to walk over to the trees. The trees were so thick their shade almost made it look like night. Naruto went under a tree and leaned against it. _This feels nice. Guess I'm stuck here till class is over._ He looked down to his pants and wiped most of the mud off. _Why didn't I do that before? _He leaned back on the cool shade and watched the class run around the track countless times.

* * *

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and moaned softly. "N-not again. Miss I didn't faint again did I?" She asked the nurse.

"I'm afraid so." She said while reading a magazine. "I wonder what could have caused you to do that." I took your temperature, but you don't have a fever or anything. Are you feeling well enough to back to class?"

"Oh my god! I'm late for class! Good bye miss!" Hinata cried out as she grabbed her bag and ran off.

She ran down the corridors and opened the locker room doors. She was glad that no other girls were there to poke fun of her large breasts. She quickly changed out of her navy blue skirt and white short sleeve shirt into her P.E uniform.

_Oh boy, I'm so late! I hope he doesn't make me run the laps. I didn't wear a sports bra today. People will stare my chest again. I don't like being the center of attention. _She thought as she hurried to the track. Before she could even get close to the track a voice called out to her.

"Hey Hinata!" Guy called to her.

She looked over at him. _Please don't make me run, please don't make me run. _"Yes sensei?"

"Your late. Where were you?"

"I'm sorry; I fainted in my last class so I was taken to the nurse. I just woke up a little while ago." _Please, please, please!_

He came in close to her and looked at her face "Hmm, you seem a little red. Sit this class out. Don't worry." He turned and walked away.

"Thank you!" _Thank god! Now I just got to find a place to sit for the rest of class. Hey those trees are giving off shade; I can cool off under there!_

She walked over to the trees and noticed a figure leaning against the tree. _I wonder who that could be. _She slowly moved in a bit closer to see who it was. When she saw who it was she covered her face and ran behind the furthest tree from Naruto.

_How many times am I gonna run into him today? Calm down Hinata. Pull yourself together. Think what should I do? Stand here? Go talk to him? _Without realizing it she had been moved closer to Naruto while trying to figure out what to do. When she did realize she was just a few trees behind him and getting a good view of him. _When, when did i get this close to him? _

For the remainder of class while the other kids were playing basketball and soccer, or just hanging around Hinata was arguing with herself on what to do.

_Go for it, say hi to him...wait a minute, he hasn't moved ever since I came to class. Is he ok? _She moved from tree to tree to get a closer look to him. She stepped on a twig and snapped, and like lightning she hid. _Still no movement. Go for it Hinata. _

She ran towards Naruto and faced him. _He's...asleep? Thank goodness. I thought he was sick or something. _She lifted her delicate hand and touched Naruto's cheek. She stared at his face and lightly blushed. She started to lean forward. She closed her eyes and softly pressed her lips against his. She stayed like that for a while longer and loved every second of it.

_I love you...WAIT what did I just say? _She broke the kiss and covered her mouth. _What was I thinking? _She looked around to make sure nobody saw. She started to run away when she heard Naruto say something.

"...mm, Hinata..." He mumbled in his sleep.

She looked back and smiled. Her heart beating happily and filled with joy she ran back to the locker rooms. On her way back a girl with pink hair called her.

"Hey Hinata! Where were you?" A girl with short pink hair greeted her. She was a slim, small breasted girl.

"Hi Sakura. I was feeling sick so I just sat out today." She smiled at her.

"Oh! You're smiling? Did something good happen to you?" She said smiling and poking Hinata's arms.

"No. Nothing happened. Just feel happy is all!" She smiled back.

* * *

**There's the second chapter!**

**To anyone who is reading this please review! I want to know if I'm doing a good, bad or a mediocre job. Tell what you think of it!**


	3. Welcome to Lunch

**Chapter 3 coming your way!**

* * *

Shikamaru entered the locker rooms and went to his locker

Shikamaru entered the locker rooms and went to his locker. He grabbed his towel and wiped away the sweat off of his face. A hand slapped his back; this made him turn around to see who it was.

"Finally decided to get some exercise?" Kiba laughed at him. He had short brown hair and fang-like teeth.

"No way! I just sat back and stared at the clouds all class long." Shikamaru answered.

"Then how come you're sweating like that?" Kiba asked looking confused

"That's how hot it is. I worked up a sweat sitting still." Shikamaru said changing back into his school uniform.

"Well whatever. See ya around!" Kiba said walking away.

Shikamaru finished changing his clothes and saw that Naruto's bag was still there. "Is he still outside?" He said aloud. He picked up Naruto's and went back outside. He looked across the basketball court and saw no sign of him. _Maybe he's till at the track_.

He walked in the direction of the track and saw Naruto leaning on the tree.

"Hey Naruto class is over, Time to go!" He yelled out. Naruto didn't even move. "Come on get over here! I don't wanna walk all the way there!" He increased his voice and moved in his direction. _Still not moving...what a drag. _He ran over to Naruto, _He's…asleep? How can you fall asleep like that? Better wake him up. _He threw Naruto's bag at his chest.

Ugh! What's the big idea? Shikamaru what's up? Where is everybody?" He looked around the area they were the only two people there.

"Class is over, it been over for like 10 minutes."

"What!" Naruto picked up his bag, "Gonna be late for class, bye!"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Let me see your schedule."

"What for?" Naruto asked running in place

"Just give it." Naruto handed over his schedule to Shikamaru. He scanned over it for a bit.

"Hurry up!" Naruto urged him

"Don't worry. We're in lunch right now." Shikamaru said as he handed the paper back to Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned him.

"This school is so big that we have to divide it into two lunches. First lunch is for kids who have rooms in the 100-400 classrooms. They go to lunch first, and then they go to class. Second lunch is for anyone who has any other classes. They go to their class first then lunch. Get it?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Yeah I get it, so how much time do we have for lunch?" He asked

"We got a whole hour to eat. Wait let me see the paper again." Shikamaru held out his hand.

"Sure…" Naruto handed it to him.

Hmm…" Shikamaru said to himself.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked looking worried.

"Nothing, just looks like your gonna be in all my classes." He said once again handing back the paper.

"Cool. Guess that means no more getting lost for me!" Naruto said "Now let's go get some lunch. I'm starving here."

* * *

They entered the cafeteria which, like the rest of the school, was huge.

"Every building in this school is huge isn't it?" Naruto said out loud.

Shikamaru who was behind him in line didn't say a word.

After getting his tray Naruto sat down at the nearest table he could find. He looked at his cheeseburger. _The food looks edible, not like my old school. _

"Chow time!" He happily said as he took a bite. He looked back and saw Shikamaru walking out the door. He quickly picked up his tray and chased after him. "Hey, where you going?"

"It's too noisy for me here. I'm going to eat somewhere else." He answered him.

"I might as well come with you, don't want to feel like a loser and eat alone." Naruto laughed.

They walked into the schools main building and walked up the long flight of stairs. "So Shikamaru..are we going to eat in a classroom or something?"

"No. We're going to eat on the roof." He pointed up. "It's quiet and peaceful there, and there aren't a lot of people."

They climbed one more set of stairs and opened the door to the rooftop. Sure enough there weren't that many people. At most ten others.

Naruto walked over to the edge. "Woah. Nice view." He said looking over the forest behind the school.

"Take a seat." Shikamaru said sitting on the floor in front of the door.

"Yeah" Naruto sat next to Shikamaru "Now it's chow time." He took a bite out of his burger "Tastes great!" And he continued to eat. "So Shikamaru, do you usually eat by yourself here?"

"No, it's usually me and my friend Choji. He's not here today though. I'll introduce you to him tomorrow. Hey how come you changed schools so late in the year?" He asked Naruto.

"Uhh...my parents...they had their job relocated to this town. So We moved here a few days ago." He said putting his hand behind his head.

Just then he heard the door leading to the roof open, he stopped eating and looked to see who was coming up, but the door quickly shut back. He ignored it and went right back to eating.

On the other side of the door sat a frightened Hinata. Clutching her chest.

_He's in my lunch too? How many more times will I see him? Calm down Hinata. You had the courage to k-k-kiss him. Talking to him shouldn't be a problem. _She remembered earlier that day when she had gone up to a sleeping Naruto and kissed. That brought a smile to her face. _Alright, show time! _She rose to her feet and opened the door.

_O.K Hinata, you can do this. Just put one foot in front of the other. _She looked up and saw that he was talking to Shikamaru. _Good i can talk to him first and then to him. _

"Hi Shikamaru!" She yelled out. The kids stopped what they were doing and looked over at her. _Control your voice, calm down._

"Hinata. How are ya?" _That was a bit loud though. _

"Hey I was calling your name right!" Naruto waved at her.

_He's looking right at me...what do I say? Wait I got it! _"I'm sorry but what your name?" _I can get a conversation going by pretending not to know his name. You're a genius Hinata!_

"I'm Naruto!" He said with the same goofy grin as that morning.

"Y-you took me to the clinic this morning right?" She asked with her face returning to the ground.

"Yeah I did. How did you know?" He asked.

The nurse said that it was a blonde boy so...I kinda figured it was you. Thank you." She said bowing to Naruto.

"Uhh, sure don't mention it." Naruto laughed weakly with his hand behind his head.

"Maybe I can help you now."

"Um...how?" He asked.

"I can help you find your classes if you want." Hinata said finally looking up.

"Thanks but Shikamaru is already doing that." He said pointing at him. Hinata looked a bit disappointed.

Shikamaru during all this time had been finishing up his lunch "Huh? you said my name?"

"Yeah, we got the same classes after all." Naruto said. With that Hinata had gone from gloomy to cheery.

"In that case we can both show you around! Me and Shikamaru have the same classes too!" She exclaimed as she looked into Naruto's eyes. _I think I'm starting to blush. Better sit down. _She sat down next to Shikamaru.

"Hinata. It's kind of late now but, sorry for running into you this morning? Your didn't get hurt did you?"

"No you didn't." She answered him not looking at him.

"Whats that? You met him before school?" Shikamaru cut in.

"It was nothing." Hinata told him

They finished up their lunches and the bell to go to their next class rang. They walked together into their next class.

"Uhh wheres the teacher?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry. He's late lot so just take a seat and wait until he comes." Shikamaru sat in the first seat on the far right of the classroom, and layed back.

"We have assigned seats in this class. So maybe you should stand and wait till he comes." Hinata told Naruto and quickly took her seat in the middle of the class.

"Bah! I don't feel like standing." Naruto cried. He walked to the back of the class, and took a seat there.

Forty minutes into class the teacher finally entered the class. It was a tall man with white hair standing up and his face was covered by a mask.

"Hey class sorry I'm a little late today."

"A little?" Naruto stood from his seat and yelled at him. "Your forty minutes late!"

"Looks like we have a new student today. My name is Kakashi Hatake, welcome to reading class." He addressed Naruto.

Just then the bell rang.

"Looks like class is over for today. See you all tomorrow"

They then went to their last class of the day which was next door. The class finished before they knew it.

The three kids walked to the school gate and parted ways.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Naruto said and turned to the left.

"See ya then." Shikamaru turned to the right and walked on home.

Hinata stood quiet. _Maybe I should say something to him. _She ran over to him. "Naruto!"

He turned around. "Huh? What is it?"

"I was wondering that maybe you might need some help finding your first class in the morning. So if you want we can meet up in front of the school before school." She was playing with her fingers and looking down.

"Sure. Thanks a bunch! Your awesome! See you in the morning." He walked away.

She looked up and stared at him as he walked. _Awesome? He thinks I'm awesome?. _She waved at him, turned around and then ran home with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Ok there you have it.**

**Next chapter is when things actually start happening in the story lol. Like rivalries, and things like that.**


	4. Enter Sasuke

**Well, I'm glad to know someone is reading lol. **

**This is where I introduce the first rivalry. Nothing major happens in it but it starts. I was planning to name all my chapters "Welcome to..." but I ran out of ideas. **

**I'm not good at going into detail and describing settings and stuff like that, but I'm gonna try my hardest to write some "romantic" scenes and fight scenes as well.**

**Anyways here is chapter 4.**

* * *

Hinata sprinted towards the school gasping heavily. _Got...got to hurry up. He might already be waiting for me. _She stopped at a red light to catch her breath. She took out her phone to check the time. _It's only 7:00. Calm down catch your breath. _She took a deep breath and waited for the light to turn green. When it did she crossed the street and stopped in front of the school gates.

She passed through them and and looked around the crowd hoping to spot Naruto. She looked at the school statue which was in the shape of a giant diamond. Right below sat Naruto on the bench staring up at the sky.

"There he is." She whispered to herself. "Naruto! Over here!" She yelled out as she walked up to him.

Naruto looked over to her. "Hey Hinata, good morning!" He got up and walked over to her waving.

"Good morning to you too!" _No stuttering, no looking down, no playing with your fingers...Yes! I can relax around him. _She also walked over to him._  
_

They met up and stood in front of each other. "Were you here long?" Hinata asked him.

"Not really I just got here five minutes ago. Glad you showed up though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I was already dying of boredom. At least now I got someone to talk to."

Hinata giggled softly. "Why don't we go take a seat in the shade?"

They walked over to a large tree in the west of the entrance. They sat in the cool shade.

"Naruto?" She looked at him.

He looked right back at her "Yeah?"

"Are you buying lunch today?" She asked weakly. _Oh no! I'm losing it again.._

"That's a weird thing to ask. Yeah I am. I got my money right her..." He stood up and searched his pockets frantically, turning them inside out. "Gah!! I forgot my money at home! I better run home and get it." He got ready to run back home.

"Wait!" Hinata stopped him.

"What is it?" He asked her.

She reached into her bag. "I accidentally brought an extra lunch today...you can have it if you want." She held it out in front of her.

"Thanks a lot Hinata!" He sat back down next to her. He took the lunch and put in his backpack. "Hey Hinata can i ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

Naruto stared into her eyes, which made her blush a little. "Are you seeing anyone right now?"

Hinata's face reddened, as she started looking scared. "N-no. I-I-I'm not." _Is he going to ask me out? What do I do? _She started breathing uncontrollably.

"Good. In that case will you go out with me?" He whispered to her.

A huge smile ran across her face. "YES! OF COURSE I WILL!" She shouted out .

* * *

"SHUT UP!" A voice yelled, as a pillow went flying across the room.

"UGH!" The pillow hit Hinata in the face, and she fell to the floor in the dark room. "What happened?" She asked rising from the floor rubbing her head.

"Damn you've been talking in your sleep all night." A small girl sat on her bed on the other side of the large room. "Who's Naruto?" She smirked "Your boyfriend?" She laughed.

"Be quiet Hanabi!" Hinata whispered shouted embarrassed.

"Naruto, I made a lunch for you. Oh Naruto I love you!" Hanabi mocked her older sister.

"I told you to shut up!" Hinata now mad threw the pillow back at her.

The pillow hit Hanabi in the face. "Whatever," she placed under her head "I'm going back to sleep. Try not to talk so loud about your boyfriend." She giggled and fell asleep.

Hinata climbed back onto her bed, and stared at the ceiling. _Naruto...I'm dreaming about him already. I must be obsessed with him or something. _She looked over at the clock on her left. _It's only 3:15 school doesn't start for another 4 hours...I better go back to sleep. _She turned over on her side and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hinata awoke to her noisy alarm clock. She turned it off and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She got up and stretched then walked out of the room. She grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom. After a quick shower she got dressed in her usual school girl uniform, navy blue skirt and a white sailor shirt. She walked downstairs into the kitchen.

Once there she made a light breakfast, toast and a glass of orange juice before preparing her lunch for the day. She packed everything she needed into her bag and walked to the door, but stopped as she reached for the doorknob. _Maybe I should make a lunck for Naruto. Who am I kidding? Like what happened in my dream could happen in real life. _She bit her lip lightly as she tried to make up her mind. She looked over to the clock on the wall. _I still have plenty of time to make it and be early for school. O.K I'll do it it might have a chance of happening. _She walked over to the counter and started making a second lunch.

* * *

The early morning sun hit her face as she walked to school. She arrived at the school gates and immediately started scanning for Naruto. She looked over the statue and sure enough like in her dream he was there sitting under it staring up at the sky.

"Hello Naruto..." She said weakly. _No louder! Don't be afraid! _She walked up to him "Good morning Naruto!" She yelled out in front of him.

Naruto fell back surprised. "Woah! Hinata, your a bit loud."

"I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" She asked concerned.

"Nah, I'm fine. Well anyways, good morning." He said climbing back to his seat.

"Good morning to you to. Were you here long?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"Nope I just got here a short while ago, and I'm glad you showed up."

"Oh?" She said getting a feeling of deja vu.

"Yeah. I was already dying of boredom. At least now I got someone to talk to."

_That's what he said in my dream. Maybe everything will happen like in it. _"Naruto do you want to go somewhere else? Where it's no so crowded?" She asked him.

Naruto looked around the front of the school to see that it had gotten crowded in the last few minutes. "Sure, but where to?"

"W-we could go to the library, its quiet in there and not many people go there."

"Lead the way." Naruto gestured with his hand.

Hinata got up and started walking to the small building to the right of the school's main building. They entered and found hardly anyone there. The few people that were there were either on the computers or in the back trying to finish their homework.

"Let's grab a seat in the back!" Naruto told Hinata.

Hinata followed behind him. _Ask him about lunch. _"Naruto? Are you going to buy lunch today?"

"That's a weird thing to ask." He said raising his eyebrow, "Yeah I am." Hinata looked down in disappointment. "I got my money right her..." He reached into his pockets but pulled nothing out. "Don't tell me I forgot it!" He threw his book bag on the table and looked through all the pockets.

While he was searching Hinata smiled to herself. _This is almost like my dream. We are in a different place, but its happening like it. _"Naruto calm down."

"I gotta run back home." He told her.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" He asked "I gotta hurry before school starts!"

"I brought an extra lunch by mistake..." She reached into her backpack "...you can have it if you want." she said as she held it in front of her looking down.

"Thanks Hinata! Your a lifesaver." He reached for the boxed lunch. "Hey Hinata, can I ask you something?"

Hinata's eyes widened as her heart began to pound faster. "Y-y-y-yes?" _This is it! This is where he asked me out in my dream! I can't believe it actually happened, this is unbelievable! It's like something out of a manga._

"Are you-"

"Is that you Naruto?" A voice cut him off.

They both turned around and saw Shikamaru sitting at a table in the back. He stood up yawned, and began to stretch. "What are you guys doing here?" he yawned.

"It's way too crowded outside. So we came in here. What about you?" Naruto asked.

"I like to come in here every morning and take a quick nap." He said scratching the back of his head. He walked over to them. "Hinata, you're here too. Well let's all go to class."

"The bell hasn't rung yet though." Naruto informed him.

"It will. In 5,4,3,2.." As soon as he said that the school bell rung.

"How did you know?"

"I got the school and my watch perfectly synchronized." He pointed to his watch on his left wrist. "Now let's go." He walked out the door.

"Um Naruto? What were you going to ask me?" Hinata sheepishly said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll ask you later." He told as he followed Shikamaru.

"Oh..alright." She said in a low voice. _Shikamaru, why did he have to show up? He was about to ask me out...I think. _She snapped out of her thoughts and caught up with the guys.

They walked into the main building. "Are we the only ones here?" Naruto asked them.

"Outside. They rather stay outside till the its almost time for class."

"So why are we going to class so early?"

"Do you really want to walk through crowds of people to get to class?"

"Good point." Naruto said. They walked through the empty hallways. Naruto looked at all the posters and bulletin boards that hung on the walls. Advertising clubs and fund raisers. When one caught Naruto's eye.

"Shikamaru...do you really sleep there every morning?" Hinata asked him.

"Yup. Well Naruto our next class is art, we don't do much there so don't worry..." He looked behind him Naruto was several feet away from them staring at a poster. "Yo! Let's go!" He yelled at Naruto.

"Huh? Oh coming!" He stepped away from the poster and ran to catch up to his friends. At the same time a door opened up near him and out walked Sasuke. Naruto didn't see him and ran into him pushing him down.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Watch where your going." He yelled at Naruto.

"Sorry I didn't see you there." He held out his hand to help him up.

"I don't need your help." He coldly remarked and pushed his hand away, and got to his feet.

Naruto got a bit irritated and said "I just tried to help you up."

"I don't need help from weaklings like you." He walked past Naruto pushing him to the side.

"Watch who you're calling a weakling! I can kick your ass any day of the year!" Naruto yelled forming a fist.

"Please. You wouldn't even be able to lay hand on me. I'm the best there is here. Know your place around here."

"That's it!" Naruto fed up with Sasuke's comments punched him straight in the face.

Sasuke fell to the floor covering his face.

Shikamaru and Hinata stood frozen. "He...he hit Sasuke!" Hinata gasped. "No one's been able to do that."

Shikamaru ran over to Naruto grabbed him and pulled him away. "Let's go before someone sees what happened." They ran down the hallway to their class.

Sasuke rose from the floor, "No one saw. I'll get that punk some other time." He said wiping some blood from his lip. He walked away from the scene.

Outside behind a bush sat Sakura looking through the window grinning. "I just got an idea." She said to herself as she closed her cell phone.

* * *

**There goes my longest chapter so far. I'm not good at coming up with endings, but hey I try. **

**I already got the next couple chapters planned out in my head, so I'm gonna try to stop loafing around and start typing them up lol.**

**Review away!**


	5. The Second Day

**Heres chapter 5. Not much happens, except maybe a few good scenes.  
**

* * *

The three stood outside their classroom door. "What the hell were you thinking back there?" Shikamaru yelled at Naruto. "If a teacher would have seen you hit him you would have been suspended on your second day here!"

"Sorry. He just got me all pissed off, I didn't think about what might happen." Naruto said looking to the floor. "Hey that kid's in our P.E class right? What was his name?" He asked Shikamaru.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I'm still surprised you managed to hit him. No one's been able to lay a hand on him."

"So I take it he's the school's best fighter?" Naruto smirked. _Guess I already found a rival._

"U-um Naruto?" Hinata said finally joining the conversation. "What were you looking at back there?"

"Huh? Oh you mean the poster? It was the Martial Arts Club. I'm think I'm gonna join it."

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news but...your gonna have to wait till next year to join." Shikamaru told him.

"What!" Naruto yelled out.

"Yup, students can only join a club within the first month of school." said Shikamaru.

"Then why the hell are their posters up for their club now!" Naruto yelled stomping the floor.

As they were talking Hinata's mind began to wander. _Naruto... if he manged to punch Sasuke he must be a good fighter. He can protect me when we go out on a date. Wait what am I thinking? _Hinata shook the thoughts out of her head "Uh guys, maybe we should go inside now." She said blushing lightly.

They stepped inside the room. Naruto looked around the room to see all types of paintings and sketches hanging on the walls. Paintings of people, animals, buildings, nature all with great detail and color. He looked to the tall shelves which held sculptures and models. Their were sculptures of daggers, gods, a mask. One in particular caught Naruto's eyes. It was a fox like animal with nine tails. "Cool, looks so real." Naruto said under his breath.

"Kurenai-sensei, good morning." Shikamaru waved at her as he walked over to his usual table and sat down.

The teacher who stood over her desk with long black hair and crimson eyes looked over to Shikamaru "Good morning Shikamaru, and you too Hinata." She smiled at them. She noticed Naruto looking all around the room. "Who's your friend?"

Hinata quickly responded "That's Naruto! He's a new student here, me and Shikamaru are showing him around."

"Well in that case, welcome to art class Naruto." Kurenai said with a warm smile. "We don't have a assigned seats here, so just take a seat where you want to and wait for class to start."

Naruto smiled back at her and walked over to Shikamaru's table and sat across from him. Hinata stood there staring at him. _Should I sit there too? They won't mind right? They didn't seem to mind yesterday at lunch._ She began twiddling her thumbs.

Kurenai noticed this. "Hinata? Is something wrong?"

"N-no ma'am." She told her and walked over to Naruto. "Is it all right for me to sit here?" She asked Shikamaru.

_Shy little Hinata, warming up to the new kid already? Can only mean one thing. _Kurenai smiled.

"Go ahead!" Naruto told her as he pulled out the seat for her. Hinata sat next to Naruto, feeling very uncomfortable. "Oh I forgot to tell you the school's schedule!"

"That's right. What classes do we go to?" Naruto questioned.

"Well right now we are in our 5th hour class. Then we go to our 6th, lunch after that followed by our 3rd hour"

"Why is that?" Naruto cut her off.

"Tsunade-sama wants the schedule to be different from the other schools in the area. After that we go to our 7th hour class, and we are done for the day."

"Then that means that tomorrow we have the same schedule as yesterday right?" Naruto asked her.

"Yeah that's right." Hinata turned her head and smiled at him.

"Choji! What's up?" Shikamaru waved his arm at a fat kid walking in the room.

"Hey Shikamaru...how come Hinata is sitting at our table?" Choji looked over at her. "And who's that sitting next to her?"

_Is he going to kick me out?_ Hinata thought bringing her thumb to her lips.

"The new kid is Naruto, we started hanging out yesterday. And Hinata decided to hang out with us too." Shikamaru answered.

Choji walked over to Naruto and looked at him straight in the eyes, then took out his hand as if demanding a handshake. Naruto stared at him for a while before finally realizing what he wanted. He took a firm grip and gave him a hearty shake. "He's fine by me!"Choji exclaimed and took his seat next to Shikamaru.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief. The classroom started to fill with people. Choji leaned over the table and signaled with his finger to come closer. "I need to tell you something important." The three got close to him, "Do you have anything to eat?"

Naruto started to crack up and Hinata laughed under her breath. "I'm serious." He scowled.

Shikamaru reached into his backpack and pulled out a bag of sour cream and onion chips. "Here you go." He handed it to Choji.

Choji snatched the bag out of his hands and ripped it open, and began to scarf them down. Within a few seconds he finished the whole bag, he put his hands over his stomach and let out a loud burp. "That hit the spot!" He yelled out.

* * *

After class the four walked out. Naruto walked ahead of the group he turn to his friends "I know where the next class is so I'll just go on ahead." He turned back around and ran down the hallway and turned to the right.

"I gotta use the bathroom." Shikamaru told Hinata and walked away.

"I'm hitting the snack machines. See ya in class." Choji said leaving Hinata by herself.

Hinata stood by herself in a crowd of kids, pushing and shoving their way to class. _I guess I better get to class. _She walked in the same direction Naruto ran off to. _How does he know where the class is? _She walked to her clas and heard shouting coming from inside.

"Got it gramps?" She heard Naruto shout.

"Like I said yesterday, don't worry about it." An older voice told him. " And don't call me gramps! I'm your teacher here!" He shouted at him. After he said that the two started yelling at each other.

_What are they talking about? When did Naruto meet Jiraya yesterday? _Hinata decided to step in "What's going on here?" She asked.

"Heloo my little Hinata!" The old man with long white hair and a wart on his nose said looking perversely at her.

Naruto looked over at her and released his grip on Jiraya's shirt and Jiraya did the same. "Nothing." Naruto forced a laugh. He took a seat near the front of the class. Hinata sat the left of Naruto and a few seat back.

When class had started Naruto had put his head down and apparently fallen asleep. Hinata was looking over at him and wondering what they had been fighting about.

* * *

The four sat on the roof in a circle about to start their lunch. Naruto pulled out the lunch that Hinata prepared for him.

Naruto opened up the box and looked at the food. "Woah! Hinata this looks really good!" He complemented her. This made Hinata blush lightly.

Shikamaru looked over at Naruto, "Why are you telling her that?"

"She brought two lunches by mistake, and since I forgot my money at home she offered to give me her extra lunch."

Shikamaru looked over at the red Hinata. "Then you got lucky, or you would have been starving right now."

Hinata looked over at Naruto anxiously waiting for him to comment on her cooking. _How does it taste? Good? Bad?_

Naruto swallowed the piece of sushi that had been packed. "Woah! Hinata this tastes amazing!" HE gulped down the rest of the lunch with a smiling face.

Hinata yelled in her mind. _He likes it! _"Really? It tastes good?" She asked Naruto starry eyed.

Shikamaru looked at her again. _Why would she care if he likes it or not? Could it be that...she likes him? _

"Seriously it tastes incredible!I should forget my lunch money more often." Naruto joked.

"I could make you lunch again tomorrow if you want me too." Hinata said.

_...Yeah I think that she definitely likes him. Maybe I should just tell him now...or would that be too embarrassing for her?_

* * *

As Naruto walked home he looked around the neighborhood to get to know his surroundings in his new town. He saw a few stores around. He reached an intersection and stopped at the red light. He looked across the street on his right and noticed Sasuke walking with a pink haired girl. They appeared to be talking but he couldnt hear what they wre saying.

"I told you a hundred times no." Sasuke told Sakura who had been following him since school.

"C'mon Sasuke. Just one date?" She pleaded.

"Damn your annoying." He lightly pushed her back and began to walk away.

"Wonder what people will say if they saw that new kid punch you." She shouted to him

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and turned to her. "What did you say?"

"That's right!" She grinned "I saw what happened this morning. And I think I'll be telling others what I saw."

"They won't believe you." He said coldly.

"Yeah they will." She held up her phone and showed him the video she recorded that morning.

Sasuke looked like he had just seen a ghost. She then quickly hid the phone in her shirt. "So...how's that date sounding now? Pick me up at 7 this Friday? O.K bye." She skipped off and blew a kiss to Sasuke.

"I REALLY hate that girl!" He told himself. "...How did she get that video?"

* * *

Naruto arrived at his house, a three story house painted and ugly green. Naruto sighed as he entered the building. He threw his stuff down by the door and walked into the living room. "Yo gramps, I'm home." He yelled to the man sitting on the couch.

Jiraya turned around "I already told! Stop calling me that!" He lashed at Naruto.

"O.K then, how about I just call you...pervy sage? Since you got all those dirty books in your room. It fits." Naruto laughed.

"You little, I got half a mind to send you to bed without dinner, I am your godfather you know?" Jiraya yelled out absolutely furious.

"Relax, it was a joke old man."

"Fine whatever. Let's move on to a more important matter." Jiraya told him regaining his composure.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Hinata Hyuga! Your friends with her right? I saw you two hanging out during lunch. She's very developed for a girl her age don't you think? Imagine how big her boobs will be next year, or in two years!"

"I knew it! Your just a big pervert!" He yelled at the old man as he stormed up the stairs, "I'll be in my room. call me when dinners ready." He left Jiraya talking to himself. As he walked to his room on the second floor he began to think about Hinata. _..They are pretty big...and she is pretty cute. What am I thinking? She's a friend. _He started to bash his head with his fists. He walked into his room and threw himself onto his bed. He let out a long yawn and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**This chapter took a bit longer to write then I thought, and I'm not too proud of it. I wanted to add some more stuff but i felt that I would just make the story drag on. Next chapter however, will be better...I hope.  
**


	6. Name To Rememer

**Finally finished this chapter! Things kept coming up and I wasn't able to write a lot. But I finally did! ****I think this chapter is better then my last one...but I'm still not too proud of it. ****Chapter 6 coming your way! **

* * *

Naruto walked onto the school campus._ What was with that dream? _He thought. _I don't think of Hinata that way. Damn perv must have just filled my head with it. _He remembered the dream that he had the previous night.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of a house. He looked around to see nothing but a white background. "Hello! Is anyone here?" He yelled out into the emptiness. He walked up to the house and knocked on the door. He knocked once more but no one appeared to be home. He twisted the doorknob to see that it was unlocked.

He walked into the empty room. "No furniture? Does anyone live here?" Naruto then heard a soft humming coming from upstairs. "I guess someone does live here." He whispered. He walked up the stairs cautiously. The humming got a bit louder. Naruto peeked into each of the doors but found no one in them. "That leaves that last door." He went over to the door at the end of the hallway and put his ear against it. "Yup someone's in this room." He opened the door "Do you know where I am?" he asked while walking in.

"Ahhh!" Hinata yelled out covering her chest with her hands.

"Hinata? What are you doing here!" Naruto panicked.

Hinata threw a shampoo bottle at him which knocked him out of the bathroom. Hinata ran to the door and shut it.

"W-what just happened?" Naruto muffled before passing out. He awoke later on a soft comfortable bed. He stretched and rubbed his forehead. "Did I fall asleep?"

"No, you peeked at me in the bathroom. I threw a bottle at you and you passed out." Hinata giggled sitting next to him.

"Hey!" He yelled out startled "Hinata I'm sorry I didn't know you where there!" He said on his knees. "Forgive me!"

"Don't worry." She stood up and dropped her clothes. "I don't mind."

"Hinata! Put your clothes back on!" He yelled and threw covers on her. She threw them off and walked seductively to him.

* * *

Naruto shook the thoughts out of his head. _I would have never had that dream if he hadn't talked about her like that. I blame him completely. I just hope I don't think about it too much. _He searched for Hinata among the crowd of students. _Not here...maybe she's at the library. It was in that building right? _Naruto walked towards the library.

When he entered the building he saw Hinata on one of the back computers reading some kind of article. _Wonder what she's reading._ He walked up behind her and put his head on her shoulder. "What'cha reading?" Hinata jumped at the sound of his voice. "How to.."

Hinata instantly threw her hands at her screen and covered it "Nothing important." She said looking at her screen.

"C'mon let me see." Naruto tried to move her hands to peek at the screen, but Hinata had minimized the window. "Aw, well I guess it was private."

"Naruto, could you go to the back and wait for me there?" Hinata kindly asked him.

"No problem." Naruto left Hinata and sat in the tables in the back.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief. _I wasn't expecting him to come here today. Well...he's here now, but what should I talk about? I can't think of anything! _She went back to her screen and closed the window that she had minimized. _How to let a boy know you like him...__looking that up in school w__hat was I thinking? Stupid Hinata! Well I better go back there._

She sat down at the table across from Naruto. _Wait I know what can say! _"Naruto, I made you lunch today."

"Oh really? I already brought money to buy. Did you think that you had to make me lunch?" Naruto asked.

"Oh... I thought I heard you say that you wanted me to make you lunch again today, so I did." Hinata frowned.

"But I better not let that food go to waste. I'll eat it, thanks for making it. Hope its as good as yesterday." Naruto said

Hinata smiled as she heard those words. "You really think it tasted good?" She lifted her head and looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Of course! Your gonna make someone an awesome wife one day!" He told her.

Hinata looked down at the table. "T-t-thank"

"Hinata, how come your always looking down when you talk to me?" Naruto asked.

Hinata tried to come up with an excuse "W-w-ell, I-I uhh" The bell rang before she could say anything else. _Saved by the bell._

"Already? I just got here." Naruto moaned. He picked up his stuff "C'mon Lets go."

They walked out the library and headed to the main building. Naruto looked up at the clouds. "Look at how dark they are, looks like a storm is coming."

Hinata also looked up. "And a big one at that."

* * *

The storm had started while their first class began. Naruto had fallen asleep while Iruka was giving his lesson. Hinata had been daydreaming about the boy sitting in front of her all class. Thinking about what it would be like if they were going out, and how to tell him. She had thought about writing him a note and giving it to him. A loud thunderclap had awoken Hinata from her daydream, and Naruto from his sleep.

"Wahh! True, B, all of the above?" Naruto yelled jumping out of his chair.

"Nice to see you're awake Naruto." Iruka told him. "Fall asleep again and it's detention for you!" He shouted angrily.

"Sorry sir." Naruto slouched back into his chair.

Hinata giggled quietly and so did Sakura who sat behind her.

* * *

Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Choji walked out "It's still raining. I think it's gotten worse. Where are we going to go P.E?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shikamaru looked at Naruto who just stared back clueless. He let out a loud sigh "We have to go to the gym. Usually we just sit around doing anything we want."

"That makes sense."

They walked down the hallway and reached the boys locker room. "Guess we split ways here Hinata. See ya in the gym." Naruto told her as he entered the locker room. Choji and Shikamaru walked over to their lockers and began changing. "Wait I still don't have a uniform!"

"Hey there you are blondie!" Guy yelled out.

Naruto looked behind him and saw Guy standing over him.

"I couldnt find you after last class. I got your uniform right here." He helled them out in his right hand.

"Thanks." Naruto reached out for his clothes but Guy put them behind his back. "Hey what gives?"

"You got a choice to make."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you can have the school's uniform," he held them out again in his right hand "or you can have my special uniform." He held out a green jumpsuit like he was wearing in his left hand.

_...Who would pick that? _"I'll just take the normal ones." He grabbed them and began changing into them.

"No one ever picks my uniform...except you Lee!" He gave out a thumbs up to only kid wearing his jumpsuit, he gave a thumbs up right back.

* * *

Hinata entered the locker rooms. She quickly walked to her locker and started to change out of her clothes. She grabbed her P.E. shirt and started to put it on.

"Hey Hinata, did your breasts grow again?" Sakura yelled out.

"What? Again?" A red haired girl asked and other girls started to look at her

"Hey I think that they did!" A tall green haired girl shouted.

"N-no they didn't!" Hinata said embarrassed. She finished changing and ran out the room.

"Hinata wait for me!" Sakura called her. "Sorry I was just playing around. You know I like to joke around."

Hinata stopped and looked over at her. "Alright."

"Guess what? I finally got that date with Sasuke!" She said proudly.

"Congratulations. How did you convince him?"

"A little something I like to call blackmail." Sakura winked at her.

"What did you do?" Hinata asked curious about what she had done.

"I was recording Sasuke yesterday like I usually do, and I recorded him get punched in the face by that new kid." She laughed "I threatened to show everyone what happened if he didn't go out with me."

Hinata looked at her._ She must be obsessed with him to do that..._

"Speaking of that new kid...don't you think that he's kinda cute?"

Hinata turned red so she looked at the floor "W-w-well n-n"

"What's that? Do you like him?" Sakura went in front of Hinata. "You do don't you?"

Hinata bit her lip and nodded weakly. "Please don't tell him." She begged her.

"So you got your first crush huh?" Sakura smiled going in the gym. "Look there he is." She pointed to Naruto who was walking towards them with Shikamaru and Choji behind him. "Don't worry Hinata. I won't tell him anything." She walked away to a girl with her hair in buns. "Hi Tenten."

A whistle blew. "Guys huddle up!" Guy addressed his students. "Well it's raining again so that means a free day for all of you. Feel free to shoot hoops, volleyball, spar, talk, or just sleep." He walked away from them and sat down on the floor.

"Did he just say spar? Does he mean fight?" Naruto asked his friends.

"Yeah," Choji answered "we can have a sparring match against anyone who wants to fight. Just got to let Guy know so he can referee the match."

"Meet me at the mat and go let guy know." Naruto smirked.

"Who are you going to fight?" Choji asked.

"Sasuke, I'm going to challenge him right now." He ran off to find Sasuke.

"Is he crazy or something?"

"Who knows? Let's just go tell him." Shikamaru left the group to tell Guy.

Hinata left to the mat. _I hope he doesn't get hurt._

Naruto ran over to the bleachers and found Sasuke talking to two of his friends. "Yo Sasuke I challenge you to a match!" He yelled at him.

Sasuke gave him a cold look. _That kid...I'll kick his ass._

Kiba laughed "Hah! You do know who Sasuke is right?" pointing at his friend.

The other kid had his long hair down "Sasuke is this school's best fighter he's brought a lot awards and"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I didn't ask for his life story I just want an answer." Naruto cut him off.

"Why you little," the guy raised a fist at Naruto.

"Neji. That's enough." He held Neji back. "Fine I accept. This should be interesting, we had nothing to do anyways." They all got up and went over to the mat.

"Come one come all! Watch the new kid get his ass kicked by Sasuke!" Kiba informed everyone in the gym.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed to the mat to get a front seat view of the fight.

Naruto and Sasuke stepped onto the mat and stared each other down. "Hope your as good as they say you are!" Naruto taunted.

"I want a good clean fight. No jutsus in this fight." Guy explained "Ready?" He looked at both of them "Fight!"

It was obvious who the crowd was behind. The girls yelled out "Go Sasuke! Show him!" The boys yelled out "Kick his ass!" Hinata was too shy to be the only one rooting for Naruto, so she stayed quiet.

Sasuke made the first move. He ran to Naruto and threw a right punch. _Hit me will you? I'll show you._ Naruto crouched to avoid the punch. _He- he dodged it? _Naruto then followed up by giving him an uppercut straight to his face. Sasuke fell back and landed on his stomach.

The crowd fell silent. "Did you see what I just saw?" one kid asked another. "Sasuke just got hit?" "He just got lucky Sasuke!" A girl yelled out.

Sasuke stood up and looked over at him. _He's quick. _"That's the only hit your gonna get." He ran towards Naruto once more and threw a punch with his right hand again. Naruto grabbed his fist, and threw a left jab at his chest. Sasuke jumped back and dodged the attack. _He's starting to piss me off. _He walked over and started to circle Naruto.

_What's this guy doing? He's pathetic. He's got no strategy or plan or anything. I'll just toy with him a bit. _A smile came across Naruto's face.

"What are you smiling at?" Sasuke did a roundhouse kick, Naruto grabbed his foot and flung Sasuke across the mat. _What the hell! I can't touch him! _Sasuke unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks from every direction aimed for Naruto.

He easily dodged every single hit.

"What's up with Sasuke? He doesn't seem his usual self today." he kids started to bash on Sasuke.

"Go Naruto!" Hinata yelled raising her hand up.

"Huh? Thanks." Naruto stopped to look at her.

_He's distracted! Now!_ Sasuke landed a punch in Naruto's stomach. "I got him!" He yelled gasping for air.

"So what? Proud cuz you got one hit?" Naruto hadn't even fallen. "You're so weak man. Let me finish this up right now." Naruto rushed to Sasuke, who covered his face.

"Ahh..." He looked around him. "Where did he go?"

"He's up there!" Sakura pointed to the ceiling.

"Uzamaki Barrage!" Naruto dropped from the sky, the heel of his foot hit Sasuke on his head.

Sasuke dropped to the floor. "The winner is blondie!" Guy announced raising Naruto's hand in victory.

"The name's Naruto! And you better remember it!" He told everyone. "If this is the school's best then I feel sorry for it."

The girls started to cry "He lost! I don't believe it!" The guys looked shocked and just walked away returning to their sports.

"How embarrassing. Naruto didn't even look like he was trying." Choji said.

Hinata walked over to Naruto and smiled at him. "Congratulations."

"He was nothing, really. Even the weakest fighters at my old school can beat this jerk." Naruto went to his friends and began talking.

Sasuke struggled to his feet and punched his palm. _That idiot made a fool out of me! I'll kick your ass! Just you wait. _He exited out the gym.

"Sasuke class isn't over yet!" Guy yelled out.

"I don't care!" He yelled back.

Sakura chased after him "Wait for me!"

"Get away from me!" He lashed at her. "I'm not going on that stupid date with you either!"

She stopped in her tracks watching him leave. _Guess he's a sore loser. _

* * *

** Well tell me your thoughts and if you have any suggestions let me know.  
**


	7. A Rival Appears

**Finally a chapter I feel good about. I might stop writing this story if I don't get more reviews. I want to know how I'm doing. I'm getting less and less views each chapter. Well here's the next chapter!**

* * *

The guys entered the locker rooms. Some stared at Naruto talking back and forth. "I still can't believe this guy beat Sasuke." One guy said. "Yeah, I know. Sasuke's such a loser. Throwing a tantrum like that."

"Are they talking about me?" Naruto asked changing back to his school clothes. "I beat Sasuke so what? He wasn't a good fighter. How are the other fighters at this school anyway?"

"I'm not sure." Shikamaru answered doing the same. "I only know about Sasuke. That's the only guy anyone talks about."

Naruto wondered if he should even join the martial arts club next year. "Is it still raining?"

"Sounds like it." Choji said.

"Guess we can't eat on the roof today." Naruto frowned. "I kinda liked eating up there. Know any other places we can eat?"

"We can go eat in Kurenai's room we've eaten there a few times she won't mind." Shikamaru said.

"She won't mind?" Naruto asked him. They both shook their head. "Well in that case meet you there." He began running out of the lockers.

"Wait Naruto aren't you going to buy lunch?" Choji yelled out.

Naruto turned around "I'm going to tell Hinata where we're going to eat. She brought me lunch today."

"Again? You two are spending a lot of time together, is something going on?" Shikamaru asked Naruto raising an eyebrow.

Naruto blushed slightly "N-nah. we're just friends." He ran off to the girls locker rooms.

_I think somethings going on. _"Come on Choji, let's go."

* * *

Naruto stood outside the girls locker room door, waiting for Hinata to come out. The door opened and as every girl walked out they gave Naruto the evil eye. This made Naruto feel uncomfortable. _Are they mad cuz of what happened? _

"What's he doing here?" One girl said walking out.

"He must have gotten lucky, its the only explanation." Another told her friend.

_Hurry up Hinata. I feel like I don't belong here. _Hinata walked out the door. "There you are!"

"Huh?" Before she could react Naruto grabbed her hand and took her away.

"Look Hinata has a boyfriend!" The girl with long red hair said.

"He's, he's not my..." Hinata didn't finish her sentence since they were too far away.

As they neared the art room Naruto let go of Hinata's hand. "Sorry about that. They were giving me looks and I just wanted to get out of there fast." Naruto said smiling.

"It's okay. Where are we going?" She asked him still blushing from being held by Naruto.

"Kurenai's room. We're eating there since its still raining." He turned and continued walking. "Shikamaru and Choji will meet us there when they get there food."

"N-Naruto?" Naruto turned back to her "Her class is over there." Hinata pointed behind her.

Naruto turned red "Uhh, I knew that." He rubbed the back of his head. "I was just testing ya." Hinata smiled and walked to the class.

They stood in front of the door. "Should we knock first?" Hinata asked.

"Lets just go in." Naruto opened the door and looked inside. "No ones here. Well let's eat!" They sat at a table near the door. and Hinata took their lunches out. "Thanks for the food again."

"No problem." She tilted her head and smiled at him.

Naruto opened the lunch box and stared at the food "Looks tasty!" He began to stuff the food down his mouth.

Hinata looked at him. _It's just the two of us here. I could tell him how I feel...but how should I do it? What should I say? _

As those thoughts ran through her head the closet door in the back opened. A thin girl with pale blue eyes, and long light blue hair down to her thighs stepped out, she was wearing a light green jacket and a short green skirt. She held a blue staff with a gem at the top that looked like a raindrop. "Thank you Kurenai-sensei." She said politely. She saw Hinata and Naruto sitting at the table. "You have visitors sensei." She called back into the closet.

Naruto turned in his chair to see who was there and Hinata looked up at her. Naruto's eyes met the girls and she stared quickly looked down biting the tip of her thumb.

"I do?" Kurenai stepped out "Oh Hinata, and Naruto what are you doing here? Are you on a little date or something?"

Hinata face turned completely red and looked down, and Naruto fell out of his chair. "N-no we're not." He said climbing back up. "We eat lunch up on the roof, but since it's still raining we decided to eat lunch in here. Shikamaru said that you wouldn't mind."

"It's still raining?" The girl asked lifting her head.

"Yeah." Naruto answered her. "And its doesn't look like it's gonna stop anytime soon."

The girl turned her head to Kurenai "Is it alright if I can skip my next class? You could write me a pass. I don't feel like walking to the back of the school for class."

Kurenai looked at her for a while. "Fine but just because your my favorite student." She walked back into the closet. "Enjoy your lunches." She smiled at them.

The girl sat down a few tables behind Naruto and Hinata's, She put her staff down and her bag. She took out a large book and began to read it while biting her thumb. Naruto stared at her for a while and looked back at Hinata. _She kinda reminds me of her. _

They finished up their food and quietly talked to each other. Hinata had been looked at the girl and spotted her looking over at them every once in a while. "Naruto," Hinata whispered to him "maybe we should go talk to that girl."

Naruto turned around and saw that she was still reading. "How come?"

"I think that she wants someone to talk to. She keeps looking over at us...like that!" She told him.

Naruto quickly turned his head and saw that she had returned to her book. "Well let's go talk to her." They got up and walked over to her table and sat across from her.

"Hi!" Naruto said with a big smile. The girl looked at him and quickly returned her eyes to her book. "I'm Naruto." He pointed to himself.

"And I'm Hinata." She smiled to her. "What's your name?"

The girl looked up at them, she stopped biting her thumb "I'm Eria." She went back to biting her thumb. That was all she said and then there was an awkward silence between them. "I'm sorry," she apologized "I'm not good at talking to new people."

"How come you have that staff?" Naruto asked picking it up.

"I'm in the magic club." She said softly.

"So do you know how to do spells and things like that?" Naruto asked examining the staff.

"A little I'm not to good with that yet. All I really know is how to control small amounts of water."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked her.

"Bring me a glass of water and I'll show you."

Naruto immediately ran over to the sink and came back with a glass of water. "Show us what you got!" He smiled.

Eria focused her eyes on the cup. She put her hands in front of her and the water in the cup began to lift up. Naruto and Hinata looked at it in awe. "Awesome!" Naruto said.

The water floated over Eria's head and began to shift into different shapes. She held each form for a few seconds. First it turned into a ball which bounced up and down in the air. Then into a pair of dancing hands. Finally it turned into a heart, Eria stared into Naruto's eyes when she made the heart. She turned beet red when she did.

Hinata looked at her. _Wait...does...does she like Naruto? That can't be! _She yelled in her head.

The door then swung open. Shikamaru and Choji "Sorry we're late, the line was long." Choji yelled. "I almost starved to death!"

Eria had lost concentration and the water above her splashed onto her head. Embarrassed, she ran back into the closet.

"Wait!" Naruto called to her. _Oh well..._"Took you guys long enough to get here, lunch is almost over!" As soon as he finished his sentence the school's bell rang. "Great right on cue." They walked to their next class.

* * *

"It's still raining?" Naruto complained as they walked out of their class. "You guys gonna walk home or wait around?" He asked his friends.

"I don't live that far, so I'm leaving now." Choji chareged into the rain and headed home.

"Well I got a bus to catch so I have to leave." Shikamaru did the same.

"Hinata what about you?"

"I live a little far so I'm gonna wait in the library till the rain lets down." She was about to begin to walk to the library.

"Hold let me join you." He took of his school jacket and handed it to Hinata. She looked at it for a second. "To cover yourself so you don't get so wet!" He gave her a large smile.

"Thank you." She accepted it. She held it close to her and then threw it over her head as they ran to the library.

When they entered the building Naruto was soaked , and was dripping wet, Hinata on the other hand was only a little wet. "Here you go." She handed the jacket back to Naruto.

So what are you gonna do in here?"

"I was just gonna go online and check out a few things. "

"Hey, do they have manga here?" He asked her.

"Yeah I think so. In the back." She pointed.

_ Are we the only ones here? _As Naruto walked to the back he noticed a small group of girls were there. _Guess not. _He reached the back shelf and began to browse through all the books.

"Ranma, Fruits Basket, Hellsing...Hey! They have One Piece!" Naruto reached out to grab it, but couldn't pull it out. "Is it stuck?" He got all his strength and pulled the book back. Naruto heard a loud thud on the other side.

"Ow!" A girl yelped.

"Who was that?" He walked around to the other side and saw Eria lying on the floor rubbing her forehead. "Hey Eria what happened?"

She looked up to see who was talking and met Naruto's face. She blushed and began to bite her thumb.

"Let me help you up." He stretched out his hand. She took it and thanked him. "Did you want to read this book too?" He asked her giving her One Piece. "It's fine, I'll just find something else to read."

She grabbed the book bowed to him and walked to the group of girls.

"She really must be shy." Naruto thought.

"What took you so long?" A girl with short red hair and the same outfit as Eria asked. "Wait...how come your blushing?" She asked her "You have a crush don't you!" She taunted her.

"Hiita! Be quiet He might hear you!" Eria begged her.

"Is he in that aisle?" A girl with long light green hair asked her getting up.

Eria threw her back down. "Wynn stay here! Don't do anything embarrassing!" She begged again.

"But I want to know if he's cute." The girl with short brown hair and glasses said. She looked at Eria's face who looked like it was about to cry. "Fine we won't do anything."

"Thanks Aussa. If you want to see him just wait till he comes out." Eria said starting to calm down.

"Is that him sis?" Hiita asked pointing to Naruto, who walking to Hinata.

Eria spun in her chair and looked over at him. "Yup...that's him." She said dreamily.

"He's not really my type." Hiita said.

"Then who is?" Aussa asked.

"Kiba!" She yelled. "He's tough, just like me!" She pounded her chest when she said that.

"Wynn, what do you think of him?" Aussa asked her.

"I like his friend." She stared at Hinata.

"What!" Aussa and Hiita yelled in unison.

"She has big boobs." She explained putting her arms up pretending to squeeze Hinata's breasts.

* * *

**Yeah I decided to add some "original" characters...okay not really original. I got them from yu-gi-oh cards. Sorry if I'm not descriptive enough to give you an image of how they look like. I have a link to what they look like on my profile if you want to know how they look. **

**Well review if you want...please review!!**


	8. That's my sister

**Here's the next chapter.  
**

* * *

Hinata and Naruto walked on the side of the road. Naruto staring straight ahead, Hinata looking away from Naruto to the road. Neither one of them saying a word to each other. _I can't believe he's walking me home! That was so kind of him...but this silence is so weird. I can't think of anything to say to him!  
_

"How far do you live Hinata?" Naruto asked her still staring forward.

"N-not that far. It's just a few blocks down and then turn right." Hinata said timidly. _Well at least that was better then nothing. Should I talk about school? No, no, no that's a boring topic. _"S-s-so Naruto," Naruto looked at her "how...how do you like the school so far?" She hid her face from his. _Look at him if your gonna talk! _She yelled in her head. She slowly looked at him and gave a weak smile.

"The school's fine I guess. It's a little boring. But at least I got an awesome friend like you already!" He gave her a large smile. This made her turn away again and blushed like crazy. _That girl turns red a lot. Wonder why? At least she looks cute when she does it...Wait! What did I just say! _Naruto blushed lightly too and continued to stare forward.

They had reached a red light and were waiting for it to change. Hinata heard splashes from behind them. She turned around to see who it was. She saw a small figure running towards them. _Is that...no way!_ She looked at the light. "C'mon change." She said under her breath.

"Did you say something Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

"Doesn't it seem like it's taking forever to change?" She chuckled.

"Not really, it just turned red a few seconds ago."

"Hinata!" A small voice cried "Wait for me!"

Naruto turned around to a see a small girl running towards them splashing into every puddle in her way. "Who's that?"

"It's green!" Hinata yelled. "Let's go beofore itchanges again." She grabbed Naruto's arm and tried pulling him but to no avail.

"Hold on I think she's calling you." Naruto said not noticing Hinata grabbing his arm.

"Hinata, thanks for waiting." Hanabi said gasping for air. She looked at Naruto and grinned evilly. "Hi! How are ya?"

"It's about to turn red let's go!" Hinata yelled and the three ran across the street. _Please! Don't say anything!_

They reached the other side of the street and all walked ahead, Hinata leading the group. "So, are you Hinata's little sister or something?" Naruto asked Hanabi.

"Yes I am. My name is Hanabi Hyuga." She smiled at Naruto.

"Nice to meet ya Hanabi, my name's"

"Wait let me guess." She interrupted him. Hinata looked over at her looking worried. "Your name's...Naruto am I right?"

"Hey yeah it is. How'd you know?" Naruto asked.

"Well you see, lately Hinata has.."

Hinata ran over to her sister and covered her mouth "It was probably just a lucky guess." She forced a laugh turning a little red again.

_There she goes again. _Naruto thought.

Hanabi pulled away from her sister. "No it wasn't a guess. Remember two nights ago? You were talking in your sleep and you were saying his name a lot?" She grinned from ear to ear.

Both Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and blushed like crazy and looked away. "I talk in my sleep a lot," Hinata lied "your name must have just come up. I always say my friends names."

"Is that so?" Naruto said his face beginning to turn to it's normal color.

"Hinata stop lyin-"

Hinata covered her sisters mouth once more "Thanks Naruto we can walk the rest of the way." She grabbed Hanabi's arm tightly and pulled her away. "Bye Naruto." She waved with her other hand.

Naruto stood confused at what had happened. "Uhh...bye then." He turned walked back home.

* * *

Hinata stood outside her house bending over trying to catch her breath. "Hanabi...I...hate...you."

"Why'd we have to leave huh? I was gonna tell him what you were saying in last nights dream."

Hinata stared at her. _Oh no I was talking again! _Her face looked beet red.

"Oh Naruto! YES! YES! RIGHT THERE! MORE, MORE!" She began cracking up. "I wish I could have recorded that. I wonder what he would say?"

"Shut up!" Hinata yelled at her. She quieted down.

"So that was Naruto huh? He was kinda cute." She began dancing around her sister. "Hinata has a boyfriend." She repeated that over and over.

"He...isn't my boyfrie"

"But you want him to be don't you?" Hanabi told her. Hinata looked down and started to blush again. "Well my work here is done." Hanabi opened the gates to her house and skipped inside.

"She's such a pest!" Hinata cursed. After a while she too walked inside her house.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 8. Wasn't that long of a chapter but I enjoyed writing it. ****Some of my friends say that I enjoy torturing Hinata too much in this story, you guys think that I do? **

**Review and tell me what you think. **

**I would also like to say that I may not be updating this story for a while since I have almost run out of ideas lol. Instead I'm gonna be writing another NaruHina fanfic (look for it if you want). If you have any suggestions** **or ideas for this story let me know.**


	9. Definitely Today!

**This chapter takes place a week exactly a week later from my last chapter. Hinata has just finished school and is entering her house.**

* * *

Hinata entered her house. She walked into her kitchen grabbed a blueberry muffin off the table, walked into the living room and threw herself on the couch. She let out a loud sigh and kicked off her shoes. The past week and a half had been the best of her life. She had fallen in love with a boy, who was quickly becoming popular since Sasuke's defeat, and was now becoming close friends with him. She took a small bite out of her muffin and closed her eyes. _I'm starting to think that maybe Naruto likes me. We spend a lot of time together, we like a lot of the same stuff. He likes my cooking. Maybe now I can tell him how I feel. It should be easier. _She let her mind wander a bit and had remembered when she kissed Naruto when he had fallen asleep. She smiled when the thought came into her mind.

"Thinking about Naruto?" Hanabi surprised her.

"H-Hanabi?" Hinata snapped out of her thoughts, "What are you doing here? Your school doesn't end until another 40 minutes."

"I didn't go to school. Dad says that we're going on vacation Friday." Hanabi started jumping up and down. "No school for a whole week." She kept repeating, then she suddenly stopped and smiled. "Guess what that means?" She bent over Hinata "You won't be able to see your boyfriend for a whole week either, hehehe." She skipped up the stairs.

Hinata lied there in shock. "A...whole week...without Naruto? What if somebody asks him out? That girl Eria likes him for sure...does Sakura like him too? She said that he looked cute, but was she joking?" She threw the muffin on the floor and ran into her dad's study room. She knocked on the door lightly. "F-father, can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure come in." He called from behind the door. Hinata opened the door and slowly walked in and saw him sitting at his desk. "What's wrong?" He said in a firm voice.

"Hanabi said that we're going on vacation this Friday...is that true?" She asked timidly.

"Yes it is. Your not going to school tomorrow so you can pack your suitcase and everything."

Hinata eyes widened. "I-I have to go to school tomorrow!" Her dad looked at her strangely "I have a test that I can't miss." She hoped her father would buy the lie.

"Oh in that case, good luck on the test and try not to fail." He told her.

"Yes, sir." She closed the door behind her and walked upstairs. _Yes! Tomorrow I will definitely tell him. I better practice what to say. _She reached her room and sat in front of the mirror and began to rehearse what to say..

* * *

(The next day)

Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata and Naruto sat in a circle on the rooftop. Only the four them sat there. Naruto had just finished his lunch and was licking his lips, Hinata looked at him confident that she would do it._  
_

"Sasuke hasn't been to school in all week. Wonder where he is." Choji laughed.

"He's probably just pissed off cuz I beat him." Naruto fell on his back and stared up at the clouds. "Great day. It's not rainy, and not too hot. It's just cloudy."

Shikamaru noticed Hinata staring at Naruto smiling. _Wonder what she's thinking._ He turned to Choji "Psst, Choji." He whispered.

"What is it?" He answered.

"I kinda get the feeling that Hinata wants to be alone with Naruto. Find an excuse to leave." He told him.

"Sure..." Choji said looking at Hinata._ Wonder why._

"I gotta go check something out." Shikamaru yawned. He stretched and headed downstairs.

"I'm gonna go get some ice cream." Choji said following Shikamaru. That left Naruto and Hinata alone on the rooftop.

_This is it! The perfect chance to tell him. No one else is here. go for it Hinata! _She yelled in her head. She gulped loudly and took a deep breath. She opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come out. _Damn it Hinata! _She cursed at herself. _What's so hard about saying 4 no...3 words? I...like...you! Calm down try again. _Hinata once again breathed in deeply. "N-N-Naruto?" She was trembling staring hard at the floor.

Naruto sat up and looked at her. "Yes?" _What's wrong with her?_

"N-Naruto...I need to tell you something." _This is it! Don't back down now!_

"What is it Hinata?" He was now paying full attention to her.

"I...I..." Naruto moved closer to her. "I...I'm going on vacation tomorrow."_ What! That's not what I wanted to say! Say it! _"I'm going to be gone for a week, so I'll be back next Friday." _Why is it so hard? Other girls say it all the time!_

"For a whole week huh?" Naruto looked at her. "It's gonna feel a little weird not having you to talk to." He gave a weak smile.

"Yeah..same here." Hinata said weakly._ It's no use. _

"So where you gonna go?"

"I'm not sure...my dad's keeping it a secret." She sounded sad. _I can't do it..._ She lowered her head.

"Hey I got an idea!" Naruto grabbed her hands. Hinata shocked looked up and looked into his eyes and felt herself begin to blush. "Are you free after school? If you are we could just hang out in town for a while, just the two of us before you leave."

_He's...he's holding my hands! _Hinata had turned completely red.

"Hinata are you feeling a little sick?"

She shook her head. "Yes..I mean no...I mean yes I'm free." She had begun to smile again.

_She really is cute when she smiles...NOT AGAIN! This whole week I've been thinking that! _"Great! We can stop by my house and drop off our stuff there." He realized that he had grabbed her hands and released them. "Sorry about that." He laughed blushing slightly.

Hinata shook her head. "It's okay." The bell rang. "Guess lunch is over." She laughed. _And I think that I have one more chance to tell him! _They got up from the floor and headed downstairs to class.

* * *

**That wraps up chapter 9. I managed to write it in less then a day! I surprised myself lol.**

**Well I think I only have enough material for maybe 2-3 more chapters. Review and suggest.**


	10. The Almost Date

**Ok heres the next chapter...and it's pretty long just to give you a heads up. Sorry for the lame chapter titles...  
**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata sat in math class, Naruto in the back catching up on sleep and Hinata was staring at the clock. She was biting her lip and scratching furiously at her desk. 2:44..._come on just one more minute!_

The blonde girl sitting next to her noticed what she was doing. "Hinata...what's wrong?" She asked her.

"Nothings wrong Ino. I'm just excited cuz I have a d- I mean I'm going on vacation tomorrow. I'm just really excited." She laughed. The truth was Hinata could care less about the vacation. She was just excited about going out with Naruto for the past 2 hours.

"Lucky! Every year you always take a week long vacation. I envy you." Ino cried.

Hinata gave a smiled at her and the bell rang. _Yes! About time! Nothing will stop me from telling him today! _She walked to the front of the class and stood by the door and waited for Naruto.

Naruto approached her "Ready to go?" He gave his goofy smile. She nodded and smiled right back.

"Go? Go where?" Shikamaru asked before he left the door.

Hinata blushed and didn't answer.

Naruto patted him on the back "We're just going to town. Gonna walk around visit a few stores that's all."

"Really?" Shikamaru said almost sarcastically.

"Yup that's all. C'mon Hinata!" He grabbed her hand and walked out of school.

_He's holding my hand again! _Hinata squealed in her mind.

Naruto hadn't even realized that he was holding her hand until a kid asked if they were going out. Naruto blushed and released her hand. "Sorry about that again." He apologized. _She didn't say anything this whole time. Maybe she didn't mind._

"I don't mind." She turned red and smiled at him.

_There's that cute smile...oh boy...again. Maybe I like Hinata as more then a friend. How does she feel about me though? She's always blushing...but that the way she is whenever anyone talks to her...whatever I'll deal with this later._

* * *

They stood outside Naruto's house. "Hinata, do you mind staying out here for a while?" She tilted her head. "I need to tell my parents that we have a guest."

"Go ahead." She smiled. Naruto ran inside and closed the door behind him. Hinata looked at the driveway and saw the a small green car. _That car looks familiar. _

"Hey gramps!"

Jiraya got up from the couch bag of chips in hand "What is it Naruto?" he said lazily

"Get your butt upstairs I have a friend over."

"Who is it?"

"Hinata. I don't want her to find out that your taking care of me!"

"Hinata!" dashed out of the couch and ran to the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto grabbed Jiraya's shirt and dragged him up the stairs. He threw him in his room. "Stay in there until it's safe to come out!"

"...I AM the adult here right?" He questioned himself lying on the floor

Naruto opened the door and Let Hinata in. "You can lay your stuff down anywhere. Want something ot drink?" He offered her.

"Do you have any juice?" She asked looking around the house.

"Yeah. Go to the living room and make yourself at home, I'll bring it in." He walked to the kitchen.

Hinata entered the living room and sat on the couch her eyes traveling around the room. _This is a nice place he has. Plasma screen...leather couch, tons of space. Wait...I'm inside his house? _Hinata started to turn red. _Calm down, calm down. _She began breathing rapidly.

"Here you go Hinata." Naruto came in and gave her a glass."Hope you like fruit punch." He smiled at her. _It was all we had besides sake. _

"Thank you." She grabbed the glass and took a small sip and looked calmed down.

"Oh, I'm going up to my room to get some money. I might decide to buy some stuff. I'll be back soon." He ran up the stairs and disappeared.

Hinata got up from the couch and walked over to some pictures hanging on the wall. She looked at a picture that showed a baby Naruto without a shirt being held by his parents. _He looks so cute. _She giggled. She saw some more pictures of Naruto throughout the years. She then saw a picture of Naruto about 6 years old pouting his face and arms crossed with Jiraya standing over him messing up his hair. _Jiraya-sensei? Why is he in the picture? _She looked at the other pictures and saw Naruto and his parents with Jiraya. _Are they friends with him? Does Jiraya live.._

"Sorry I took so long. I took out 300 bucks." Naruto waved the money in front of him.

"Isn't that a bit too much?" Hinata asked him.

"There's plenty more where that came from. I have a few hundred thousand saved up."

"That's a lot!" Hinata looked shocked.

"Yeah I guess. Well let's go." He grinned. "Where should we go first?"

"I'm not sure..how about we just walk around until we see a store we like or something like that?"

"Then that's what we'll do." Naruto grinned in a goofy way.

* * *

They walked into town in silence. Neither one of them saying a word to each other. Both were thinking the same thing though.

_Say something! This silence is unbearable. _

It was Hinata who gained enough courage to say something. "Na-Naruto," her voice was trembling "how come you wanted to go out with me?" _Did that sound weird?_

Naruto laughed a little in his mind. "Well I wanted to hang out alone with you..just the two of us." They looked at each other and quickly turned away. _Why did I say that for?_

_That means that he likes me right? I'm sure of it all I have to do is wait. _Hinata had started playing with her fingers again.

"Hey whats that store?" Naruto he pointed to a store called Spencers.

Hinata turned red "Well...that store..."

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

The store was all dark with heavy rock music in the background. "I've never been to a store like this." Naruto looked around. Hinata stayed near the entrance slightly red. Naruto looked to find all sorts of band t shirts and dumb little toys. He picked one up and called Hinata over.

"Y-y-yes?" She asked.

"Look its a pacifier in the shape of a dick!" Naruto burst out laughing. Hinata just turned completely red. Most of the store was like that. There was a toy parrot that would insult anyone that got close, and a lot of shirts with something sexual written on them.

"C-can we leave?"

"What's wrong?"

"This type of store...makes me uncomfortable." Hinata pushed her index fingers together.

"You should have said something before, I wouldn't have come in." They exited the store Naruto pulled his phone out and looked at the time. "It's only 3:15. Where should we go next?"

"You want me to choose?" Hinata pointed to herself.

Naruto nodded "You know this town better then me."

"Well I don't really know what kind of stores you like,"

"Pick any store."

"Well...there's a bookstore around here but if you think that's boring..."

"Does it have manga?" Hinata nodded "Good enough for me! Where is it?"

"It's right around that corner." She pointed down the street.

Naruto had bought Hinata a manga called Ichigo 100. They traveled from store to store browsing joking around and making small talk.

* * *

"I'm starving! Know any good places to eat?"

"Theres a small ramen bar if you want to eat some."

"Ramen! Lead the way!" They went down the street and walked into the small bar. Naruto took a seat at the counter and Hinata sat beside him.

"Good evening! Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen" A girl who appeared in her early twenties greeted them. "How can I help you?"

"One order of pork and chicken ramen please!" Naruto had already begun to drool.

"I'll have an order of the shrimp ramen." Hinata ordered.

"Coming right up." The girl smiled. "Hey dad we got two orders!" She yelled to the kitchen.

"So Hinata you ever eat here before?"

"A-a few times. Their ramen is pretty good though." She said staring at the counter.

"Order up for the cute couple!" The girl placed their food in front of them, as Naruto and Hinata blushed like crazy.

"A-a-actually miss..." Hinata started.

"We're not a couple..." Naruto said embarrassed.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She covered her mouth "You just look so cute together that I assumed that you were. Let me make it up to you. Half off on your meals." She apologized to them.

Naruto and Hinata sat there still red over what she had just said. They drank their soup in silence. All that could be heard were the loud slurps that Naruto had been taking. After the meal was finished Naruto let out a loud belch.

"That was great! You sure know where to eat." Hinata blushed slightly. "I still have some room for dessert."

Hinata pulled out her phone and looked at the time. "It's 7 already." _The perfect chance never came up..._"I should be going now."

"Already?"

"I still need to get home and pack my bags. Besides my dad doesn't like me staying out late."

"Well...alright don't want to get you in trouble."

* * *

The two reached Naruto's house. "Stay here I'll go get your bag." Naruto ran into the house.

_Today was fun...Hinata this will be the last time you see him for a whole week! You have to do it even if the timing is wrong! _

Naruto came back "Here you go." He handed her the bag.

'Naru"

"Let me walk you home Hinata."

_I didn't think that could happen. _

"It's getting pretty dark I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." Naruto smiled.

Hinata nodded at him as they set off. _I have about 20-25 minutes to tell him. Without a doubt I'll tell him! _She made a fist. Hinata stood close to the road with Naruto next to her.

The walk was uncomfortable. Neither one of them had the courage to talk to another.

_Gahh! Why can't I think of anything to talk about? Nothings different!_"It's kind of weird to go on vacation now don't you think?" Naruto said as they crossed the street.

"I go on vacation every year for a week. My dad wants me and my sister to take a little break before school ends." Hinata was looking hard at the ground.

They reached a red light they looked both ways and saw that no cars were crossing. "Maybe we should just cross?" Naruto suggested.

"Naruto I need to tell you something." _You have the courage! Tell him, nothing can stop you now! _She looked up from the ground and looked at him in the eyes. She was beginning to blush. _Who cares? It's to dark for him to notice anyways. _"Naruto...I love you!"

Unfortunately as she said those words a truck ran past them and honked it's loud horn and drowned out her words. Naruto stared at her for a second. "What did you say? Couldn't hear cuz of the truck."

"I said I...I had a great time tonight." She smiled at him. She had lost the courage.

"Yeah me too." He smiled back. The light had turned green and they continued walking.

_Only a few more blocks left...maybe...4 minutes at the most! I'll just tell him now. _When they got back top the sidewalk continued to walk still not saying a word. Hinata stopped walking and faced Naruto.

"Is something the matter Hinata?"

"Naruto I've been trying to tell you all day that.."

Both of their phones rang ruining the moment.

"Hang on." They both told each other.

"Hello?" Hinata answered her phone. "Oh hi dad. I was just out with some friends. I'll be home in a few minutes. O.K Bye!" She closed her phone.

"What do you want gramps?" Hinata heard yelling from Naruto's phone. "Sorry I forgot to tell you. Yeah you can come out now." Naruto hung his phone and placed it in his pocket. He faced Hinata "What were you going to tell me?"

_I don't think I can try again. _"Uhh, I forgot." She laughed weakly scratching her head. _I'm so pathetic!_

They turned the corner and Naruto's jaw fell wide open. "Hi-Hinata...your rich?" He yelled as he stared at the huge white mansion.

"Yeah..I am but please don't tell anyone. I don't want people to be my friend just because I'm rich." She pleaded him as they near the mansion.

"You can trust me. This will be out little secret." He gave her his usual goofy smile.

"Thank you Naruto." She smiled at him. _I love you..._ She started to open the gates to the mansion when Naruto called her.

"Hinata?"

She turned around and faced him. "Yes?" She was greeted by a kiss to the cheek. Her eyes wide open and her in amazement she stood there speechless her face as red as could be.

"That's something so you don't forget about me hehe." He said with his same smile. He spun around and ran back home waving at her. "Have fun on your vacation!"

Hinata stood there touching the cheek that Naruto had just kissed. "He...he...kissed me!" She yelled hopping up and down. "I don't believe it! He...likes me I know he does!" She floated into her house still red with a content smile on her face.

"Where were ya all day?" Hanabi greeted her. "Kissing Naruto? Mwahh mwuah!" She made kissy noises.

"Yeah...sure...whatever..." Hinata ignored her as she headed up the stairs.

"Hey! Pay attention to me!" She shouted at her sister.

When she got upstairs her father talked to her. "Hinata I had a maid pack your things, since you were out so long."

"Thank you..."

"Are you feeling good?"

"Yeah...I'm just going to bed."

"It's only 8 o'clock." Her father said.

"It's alright. I feel a bit tired." She slammed the door behind her and fell on her bed still holding the cheek. _He KISSED ME! _

The door opened up "Naruto kissed you didn't he?" No answer from her sister. "Your no fun, I'm going back to my room." She slammed the door shut.

"Maybe I should have asked for his number..." She stared at the ceiling the smile still on her face.

* * *

"What was I thinking!" Naruto yelled into the night. "She must be mad at me or something. She didn't say anything back...I should have gotten her number to explain to her." He let out a sigh. "I'm just going to have to wait till next week."

When Naruto got near his house a voice shouted out "Stop burglar!"

Naruto turned around and was tackled to the ground by a kid wearing goggles on his head and a ridiculously long scarf around his neck. "Who do you think you are sneaking around here at night?"

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Naruto pushed the kid off of him and stood over him.

The kid backed off and got up. "My name is Konohamaru! I protect this neighborhood from the likes of you burglars at night!" He put his fist on his chest.

"...I'm not a burglar...I was just walking home..."

"Not again! I never catch any bad guys! Please don't tell my mom!" He pleaded Naruto as he ran to his house which was right next to Naruto's.

"...he lives next door to me.." Naruto sweat dropped and walked into his home.

* * *

**Well...that was one hell of a long chapter I wrote lol. **

**I know I could have been more descriptive when they were going store to store, but I didn't want to write more to an already long chapter. And Konohamaru will be a recurring character.  
**

**And to those of you wondering without a doubt Hinata and Naruto will start going out next chapter! WOOOT!...I just need some help writing how they should ask each other out..hehehe...I'm not good at romantic stuff as you probably have already noticed. **

**Anyways if you have any suggestions I'll gratefully appreciate them so REVIEW!!  
**


	11. A Week's Time

**...here's the next chapter...?**

* * *

**(Friday)**

"Sakura why are you so depressed?" Ino sat down next to Sakura in the cafeteria table.

"Sasuke hasn't been to school in over a week. And he canceled our date last week cuz of that stupid Naruto." She cried.

"What! You had a date with Sasuke?" Ino shouted out into the room. The girls started to swarm around them.

"What you did?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Lucky!" They all shot Sakura with questions.

"I was supposed to but he got mad when he lost and canceled it." She explained

"Liar! Tell us the truth how was it?

"Did he bring you flowers?"

Sakura got up and ran out the cafeteria yelling, and went upstairs. "Stupid Ino you didn't have to shout that out loud. Just becuase Sasuke isn't as popular as he used to be doesn't mean the girls still aren't crazy about him." She punched her fist into her hand. "I'm gonna kick that Naruto's ass for beating Sasuke. What the hell does Hinata see in that punk anyways?" She went to the roof and saw Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji eating lunch up there. She looked over at Naruto who was making faces at Choji. _He does look kind of cute I guess...What am I thinking? Sasuke's the only one for me!_

"Hey Sakura! What's up?" Naruto waved over at her.

Sakura blushed and stuck her tongue at him and stomped back downstairs.

"What's her problem?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows just ignore her." Choji told him and stole a few fries from Naruto's tray.

"Hey! Give me that back!"

* * *

**(Monday)**

Kiba and Neji sat on the bleachers during P.E watching the class play soccer.

"Pass the ball here!" Rock Lee shouted to Naruto. Naruto kicked the ball to him and Lee kicked it into the net so hard it burned right through it.

"GOAL!" Lee and Naruto ran around the field waving there hands in the sky.

"Nice shot Lee!" Naruto gave him the thumbs up.

"Great pass Naruto!" He gave it right back.

"This class is so boring. Where the hell is Sasuke?" Kiba complained.

"He must be taking that loss really bad. He must be training or something."

"Hey Neji, why don't you challenge Naruto to a fight?" Kiba offered.

Neji thought about it for a moment. "I don't see the need right now. I've only seen him fight once so I don't know his fighting style yet."

"That's unlike you. I'm gonna challenge that kid soon. I've been working on a new technique." He smirked.

"Heads up!" Naruto yelled.

"What?" The soccer ball flew straight into Kiba's face knocking him down. "OW! What the hell was that!" He rolled on the floor in pain.

Neji grabbed the ball and kicked it back to Naruto.

"Real soon!" Kiba growled.

"You just didn't react fast enough." Neji chuckled.

* * *

**(Tuesday)**

Naruto walked into the library and sat down at a table with Shikamaru. _Should I tell what I did to Hinata?...Would he even care? Forget about it for now. _"Shikamaru what up?"

"Hey Naruto." He yawned covering his mouth. "So how was your date with Hinata the other day?"

"Wh-what date?" He panicked.

"It was a joke."

"Oh!"

On the other side of the room four members of the magic club sat staring at Naruto.

"Go for it Eria!" Aussa cheered her on.

"B-but..." She mumbled.

"Look that girl he usually hangs out with isn't with him today, just that lazy looking guy." Hiita looked at Shikamaru who had fallen asleep. "He fell asleep! He isn't gonna listen to your confession sis."

Eria took a loud gulp and stood up in her chair, her legs trembling. "I-...I forgot how to move.." She whimpered.

Wynn slapped her butt which made her take a few steps toward Naruto. "There ya go! Now you remembered!" She grinned.

Eria took baby steps toward him. _Here I go...wait. What am I gonna say to him! _

"Go for it Eria!" The three shouted which made Naruto look at them.

"Eeep!" She ran back top her seat. "He...looked at me!"

"This is gonna take a while..." Hiita groaned putting her face in her hands

* * *

**(Wednesday)**

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji sat on the roof eating lunch.

Naruto kept swapping bugs away from him."Damn What's with all the bugs today?" He kept swatting them from his food.

Shikamaru looked to the corner of the rooftop and saw a kid wearing black glasses and his hood up. "That's why." He pointed to the kid.

"Who's that? Damn it go away!" He squashed a bug with his hands. "Ha! I got one!"

The kid turned to him and and stared at Naruto.

Shikamaru and Choji gulped and backed away from Naruto.

"That's Shino Aburame. He knows how to control bugs." Choji explained from a safe distance.

"What are you guys doing over there?"

Shino walked to Naruto. "What's your name?" He said in a low voice.

"Uhh me?" Naruto pointed to himself. "It's Naruto."

"Well Naruto." He leaned over him. "Your gonna wish that you hadn't done that." The bugs scattered away as Shino walked downstairs.

"What did he mean by that?" Naruto raised his eyebrow. Shikamaru and Choji stayed there distance for a a while before returning to Naruto.

* * *

**(Thursday)**

Sasuke lied in his bed staring at the ceiling. _That punk! I'll show him soon. I'll kick his ass!_ The door opened and Sasuke looked to see who it was. "What do you want Itachi?" He went back to stare at the ceiling.

"You are such a loser. Your skipping school because you lost one fight? And you haven't even trained one bit. You can't keep missing school you know?" Itachi leaned against the doorway. He had on a blue headband and a black trench coat with red clouds on it.

"Leave me alone." Sasuke said turning on his side.

"You lost becuase you've been azy." Itachi said.

"Lazy? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You became the best fighter because me and my gang trained you. After that you let all the popularity go to your head and you stopped training with us. You assumed no one would match your skill, and you lost." He explained.

Sasuke sat up in his bed. "So...you want me to go train with you guys again?"

"I got no problem with it." Itachi turned around "The decision is up to you. I have a few new moves if your interested in seeing them." He walked to his room.

_He's right about school. I missed too many days. Maybe I should train with him. Then I'll kick that weaklings ass in front of everyone! No one makes a fool out of Sasuke Uchiha! _He got got up from his bed and knocked on his brothers door.

"That was quick." Itachi called from the other side. "We start tomorrow morning."

"But I already decided to go back to school!." Sasuke yelled at the door.

"Tomorrow morning!" He yelled back.

"Fine..." _Just you wait Naruto! I'll have my revenge.  
_

* * *

**...Ok maybe Hinata and Naruto didn't get together like i said they would...I decided to change my mind and write a chapter about what's going on with some of the other characters. **

**DON'T BE MAD!! Next chapter they really will I promise.  
**

**Review!...**


	12. I Got A Plan!

**Begin reading Chapter 12...Who hates/likes Eria and her friends? Maybe this chapter will change your view on them?**

* * *

_Well today's the day for sure. I'm positive he likes me! First thing I'm gonna say to him is how I feel! _Hinata walked down the street wind blowing in her hair to school.

_Today's doomsday. I've had all week to think of something to say to Hinata about last week, but I couldn't think of anything! I just had to kiss you cuz you looked cute? Damn it! _Naruto thought as he got near the school. He scratched his head furiously trying to come up with an idea.

As they both finished their thoughts they appeared in front of each other. They looked at each other and blushed lightly and looked down at the floor.

"Listen Hinata..." Naruto began "about what I did last week... um...well..." He began to stutter. _I'm being all shy like her now!_

_Does he think I'm mad at him for that? _She smiled to herself. "Don't worry about it Naruto I'm not mad at you."

"Y-you're not?" He looked up with one eye. _That's a relief. _

"No I'm not." She looked into his eyes. "In fact..I'm...I'm glad." She smiled at him.

"Glad?" Naruto looked puzzled.

"I'm glad because I...I.." She paused for a second. _I'm halfway there just say it! _"I'm glad you did that because I like you. I like you a lot." Her face a had turned a bit red. _I said it now what's he going to say?_

Naruto stood there his face turning red too. "Umm...like as in...well...wanting to go out with me like?" He put a hand behind his head.

Hinata nodded her head. _I was hoping for a more romantic time but I have to get it over with!_

"Well I guess this means that we're boyfriend and girlfriend." He laughed and gave his goofy smile.

A big smile came across Hinata's face. Naruto walked to her and held her hand. They looked into each others eyes and Hinata blushed lightly. _He's my boyfriend now! What do I do? _She panicked in her head.

"What do you say we go inside now?" Hinata nodded her head and they walked in the school hand in hand.

They entered the library "We hang out a lot here don't we?" Hinata told her new boyfriend.

"Yeah I guess we do." He laughed "I never thought I would spend so much time here." He laughed. They sat next to each other in a back table. "Guess Shikamaru is late today." He said searching for Shikamaru. He turned in his chair and faced Hinata. "So when did you start liking me?" He asked.

"Well when we first met..." She started fiddling with her fingers. "When you bumped into me on your first day of school."

"That's why you turned red whenever you talked to me?" Naruto said.

She nodded her head turning red again "Um..what about you?"

"Well let's see... I don't really know. I guess it just happened the more time we spent together." He looked across the room and saw the four girls staring at him. "Not again!" He slapped his face.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Those group of girls over there have been giving me the eye this whole week. They must hate me or something."

Hinata looked across and saw Eria staring at them. _Eria...I know for a fact that she likes Naruto, but...do her friends do too?_

Eria stood up and took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Is she coming here?" Naruto looked at her.

The closer Eria got the more her legs began to tremble. She was holding something tight in her hands close to her chest.

"What's with her?" Naruto whispered.

"Go, go, go, go!" The rest of the girls silently cheered for her pounding on the table.

Eria stood across from Naruto clutching the paper in her hands. She gulped and shoved it into his hands. She then ran back to the table and put her head down. _I did it!_

"What's it say?" Hinata looked over Naruto shoulder.

He opened the note and read it.

"_**Naruto, I'm too afraid to tell face to face but I really like you a lot. I hope you return my feelings."**_

Naruto chuckled a little as he folded the paper back up. "Wow! Two confessions in less than an hour."

"What are you going to tell her?" Hinata asked him.

"I don't know, I'll be back." He got up and walked over to her.

* * *

"What's he doing?" Eria asked her face still down.

"He's coming this way!" Aussa told her.

"Really!" She panicked and lifted her head.

"Don't worry calm down. He likes you otherwise he would have thrown your note away." Aussa told her.

"Want us to leave?" Hiita asked.

"One of you stay please."

"That's me!" Wynn said. "I got something I want to tell him anyways."

The other two got up and moved a few tables back. "Good luck!" Hiita and Aussa gave her a thumbs up.

Naruto got to the table "Eria?" Her face was completely red just how Hinata's was when they first met. He looked down at Wynn. "Can we talk in private?" He politely asked her.

"Nope! Anything you can say to her you can say it in front of me!"

_Great...don't get mad. _He returned to Eria "Look Eria...I'm sorry but I already got a girlfriend this morning." He returned the note back to her. Her eyes figthing back tears. "If you would have asked me first I might have said yes. Sorry." He walked back to Hinata.

"Hey!" Wynn called to him "Tell your friend I think she's cute." She winked at him.

_Weird..._

Eria put her head back down and let out the tears she had been fighting back.

"It's alright Eria." Wynn patted her back "There are other guys."

"I waited too long...it's my fault." She wept.

Hiita and Aussa came back to their table looking disappointed. "What did he say?" Hiita asked.

"He said that he would have said yes if she had asked him first." Wynn explained.

Aussa felt sorry for her but then smiled. "I got it!"

"Got what?" Hiita said.

"He said that if she asked him first he would have said yes right? That means that he does like you." Eria stopped crying and payed attention and so did the others. "All we have to do is find out who he's dating and break them up! After that ask him out again!" _I am such a genius. _

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Wynn said looking at Naruto.

* * *

"Let's leave. Things got a little too weird here." Naruto told Hinata.

She nodded they gathered their things and left the library. "Umm..Naruto?"

"What is it?" He looked at her.

She looked back at him. "Never mind it's nothing."

* * *

"That bastard! He's dating her!" Wynn yelled. "I'm in what do I do?"

Eria wiped tears from her eyes "I- I don't think that's right. It was my fault for waiting too long..."

"Come on he likes you! Let's break them up sis!" Hiita "Your crazy about this guy right?"

"Well yeah but I don't..."

"Then it's settled! How do we do it Aussa?" Hiita enthusiastically said.

"First we need to find stuff out about them and then use what we learn to come up with a plan to break them up."

"I'll follow that punk!" Hiita said.

"And I'll follow the cutie." Wynn smiled.

"Let's start right now, they went that way!" Aussa Wynn and Hiita said.

BRRRIIIING!

"After school is good too..." Hiita laughed as Aussa and Wynn nodded their head.

The three walked out but Eria stood behind. "I'm not sure about this..."

* * *

(After School)

"Want me to walk you home Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

"N-no thank you." She said.

"Alright then. See you tonight!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

"B-bye..." She waved to him. _He kissed me again! _She left her heart thumping.

"They've split up." Hiita told Wynn behind a bush. "Follow your target and don't lose them. We'll meet up in my house as soon as we're done ok?" Wynn nodded and began tailing Hinata.

_Ok just got to learn anything at all. I hate this...I get a chance to be alone with her and I can't talk to her...or can I? _Hinata stopped at a red light and Wynn picked up her pace to catch up with her.

"Hi!" She greeted Hinata.

"Uh..hi." Hinata said right back. "Aren't you friends with Eria?"

"Yup we've been best friends since kindergarten!" She winked at her. "The names Wynn, whats yours?"

"I-it's Hinata." She smiled.

"So...wheres your boyfriend?" She asked. Hinata turned red not being used to have Naruto being called her boyfriend. _She looks so cute when she blushes!_

"He's on his way home right now."

"He didn't walk you home? Not much of a gentleman is he?"

"He offered, but I didn't want to trouble him." She defended him. "Your not mad at me for taking the boy your friend likes?" Hinata asked.

"Nah. Eria is always too shy to do anything. She has to get stronger and ask boys out face to face." She said. "So did you kiss your boyfriend yet?" Hinata blushed again. _Yes! I love it when she blushes!_

"Umm..he k-kissed my cheek." She brought her hand to the cheek. _This is beginning to feel uncomfortable._ "I got to get home now bye!" She ran ahead of Wynn.

"Wait let's be friends." She called out to her.

Hinata walked into a small house and closed the door behind her. _She should stop following me now. Luckily this house has been empty for years. _

_You can't fool me. That's where we practice our magic on weekends. I'll just wait until she comes out. _Wynn ducked behind a bush and waited on Hinata.

After five minutes Hinata stepped out of the house and looked around. _Why was she following me? Well she's gone now so I got nothing to worry about. _She sighed and got back on track to her house.

* * *

She was outside her gate when a voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"I didn't know you were rich." Wynn laughed under her breath.

"Why are you following me?" Hinata spun around.

"Does Naruto know that your rich?" She asked slyly.

"What does that have to do with-"

"Does he?" She asked again.

"Well yes he does." _What's she getting at?_

"Ever think that maybe he will freeload off of you?"

Hinata looked shocked "He wouldn't do that! We were already friends before he even had a clue."

"And yet you started going out after he found out?" _I got her..._

"He...wouldn't really..." She let it sink in.

"Look all I'm saying is that you shouldn't be blinded by love." She walked away.

_Naruto...you wouldn't go out with just because I'm rich...would you? _She shook off the thought and went inside.

* * *

**It took 12 chapters but their finally together yay!...but for how long?**

**Sorry it couldn't be more romantic-ish****...REVIEW!!**

**Just to let everyone know I already have the next 2 chapters ready to post, but since i hit another wall (DAMN IT!) im gonna wait a while before i post each chapter up, maybe a week, maybe a month who knows? lol**


	13. Meet'cha There

**So people think that Eria's friends are evil huh?**

**Well here's chapter 13.**

* * *

The four members sat on the floor of of Eria's and Hiita's attic. Eria had been quiet throughout most of the meeting and had  
sat with her knees close to her.

"So what did you find out?" Aussa eagerly asked.

Hiita scratched her cheek and forced a laugh "Well...nothing really. Except that he has a really ugly colored house!"

"Tsk, tsk tsk." Wynn crossed her arms and shook her head. "Unlike you I have already began part two of the plan."

"What are you talking about Wynn?" Hiita asked.

"I followed Hinata around like I was supposed to and you'll never guess what I found out." Her eyes lit up.

"What?" The three got close to her curious at what she had found out.

"She is filthy rich! She has a mansion and a huge yard and everything!"

"No way!" Aussa said in disbelief.

"It's true. So anyway I talked to her and I made her start thinking that Naruto is only dating her because she is rich."  
She laughed. "I am such a genius!" She complimented herself. "All we have to do is spread some rumors around the school that the only reason their dating is because she's rich and soon she'll dump him, and you can catch him on the rebound Eria!" She pointed to her.

"I-I don't know that sounds a little mean to her." Eria whimpered.

"Great work!" Hiita said ignoring what her sister said. "This was easier then I thought. I say we all go out and celebrate tonight!"

"Great idea! Why don't we go to the carnival that opened up?" Aussa suggested. She looked at her watch and got up. "I got to go! We'll meet up at 8!" She raced out of the house.

"I better get going too." Wynn said. "Meet'cha there."

"I'll be downstairs in the kitchen sis." Hiita told her.

"Okay...I do want this right?" She asked herself.

* * *

"Naruto you'll never believe what just happened!" Jiraiya threw Naruto's door open.

Naruto sat in the back of his room behind a computer. "What is it?" He said unenthusiastically.

"I got a letter telling me that my newest Make-Out book has just sold it's one millionth copy!" He held the letter in front of him.

Naruto perked up "Really?" He ran over to him. "That means..." he was bouncing up and down.

"Yup here's your money." He handed Naruto box of cash. "And there's more good news!"

"What, more?" Naruto looked up from his money.

"My series is such a hit they decided to start selling it world wide! So there's gonna plenty more where that came from." Jiraiya crossed his arms and nodded his head.

"Sweet! I'll be able to buy Hinata loads of stuff." He covered his mouth when he said that.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Nothing gramps." He started to push him out of his room.

"Spill it!" Jiraiya demanded him.

"Or what? What can you possibly to to me?" Naruto asked.

"Well I can make sure I don't teach you that new technique. Or I can stop being so generous and keep the money I make for myself." He reached for the money he had just given Naruto.

Naruto put the box behind him "Okay, okay. I'll tell you. Me and Hinata are dating." He said looking away from him. "I'm going on a date with her tonight." He lied down on his bed.

"Good going Naruto grabbing a hottie like her!" He gave him the thumbs up.

"Damn pervert!" Naruto shouted at him. "She's like 40 years younger then you!"

"Actually 37." The old man snickered.

"Whatever anyways I'm going on a date with her tonight." Naruto got up.

"That's why you were excited for the money...you know what? Since you have good taste in women.." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a 50 dollar bill "Here take this."

Naruto took the bill and waved it in front of him. "Wow...a 50..thanks..." He said in a monotone voice. "I got a thousands of dollars saved up, and I get 50 more."

"Don't do anything naughty with her." Jiraiya laughed.

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled as he literally kicked him out of his room.

* * *

Hinata walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She threw herself on her bed and buried her face into her pillow. _Naruto and I are finally going out...does he really like me for who I am, or just for my money like Wynn said? _She lifted her head up. "I can't let her get in my head! I know Naruto likes me!" She yelled out.

"So he **is **your boyfriend!" Hanabi popped out from under her bed. "Mwuuah! Naruto kiss me again!" She folded her hands.

"How long have you been there!" Hinata fell off her bed. "Wait why are you here at all?" She said rubbing her butt.

"I didn't want to go to school since we just got back last night." She sat next to Hinata. "But you wanted to go, so you could see Naruto huh?" She puckered up her lips and made kissy noises.

Hinata turned red and yelled "Get out of my room!"

"This is my room too for a little while." Hanabi grinned. "Dad is having my room redecorated, and he thought it be sweet if we shared a room again!" She yelled sounding as happy can be.

"This is a nightmare." Hinata sighed as she slapped her forehead.

"Oh and guess what I found under your bed?"

Hinata's face turned white as a ghost.

"This book called Make-Out Paradise. This book is very dirty." She took out from behind her and opened it up. "Chapter 6 especially. I mean the girl just met the guy and..."

Hinata snatched the book from her sisters hands. 'You aren't supposed to be reading that your only 12!"

"Well neither are you. It says 17 and up...your only 15!" She pouted. "Let me finish it up come on!" She pleaded as she threw herself on her sister trying to get the book back. "I'll tell dad what your reading if you don't."

_Damn it...Why is she such a pest? _She gave the book back to her and headed downstairs.

"Where you going?" Hanabi asked trying to find the page she was on.

"Nowhere I'm just going to the kitchen." She sighed.

"Bring me a muffin!" Hanabi shouted at her.

(After coming back)

Hinata walked back into her room. "Here you go..." She saw Hanabi on the bed talking on her cell phone.

"No. It's not like that. Yeah like that!" Hanabi said.

"Who are you talking to?" Hinata asked giving her the blueberry muffin.

"Naruto." Hinata's face went pale. "He wanted to talk to you but you were downstairs. So I'm keeping him busy."

"Give me the phone!" Hinata lunged at her sister, but Hanabi jumped off and ran around the room.

"Huh? Oh she's still not here, I'll just tell her you called." She hung the phone up and tossed it to her. "He says that he'll meet you there at 7:30. Your going on a date with him?"

Hinata stopped listening after her sister said the time. _What did she tell him? Nothing embarrassing I hope! _"What did you say to him?"

"Just how you kept touching your cheek all week." She giggled. "And how you wouldn't stop talking in your sleep. So...what are you going to wear to your date?"

Hinata's eyes opened up. _My first date I hadn't even realized that...what should I wear? Something casual? Something elegant? Something..._She turned red as she finished the thought.

"Well I'll leave you alone...for now." She strolled out the room.

Hinata shut the door and went to her closet. She removed her shirt and began looking through all her outfits. She pulled out a blue dress "No..not this." She threw the dress back in and the door opened up. She covered her chest with her hands.

Hanabi ran back inside "Forgot my book!" She picked up the Make-Out book and ran back outside.

* * *

Hinata stood by carnival entrance and looked at the time. _7:25...I hope I'm didn't dress too casual... _She was wearing baggy light blue pants. She had on a black tank top underneath her jacket. _It's so close to summer and yet the nights are still cold. _

"Hinata!" Naruto called her from afar. He waved at her. He had an unzipped orange jacket with black stripes going down the sleeves. Underneath the jacket was a white shirt with and orange spiral in the middle and black baggy jeans. "You look good." He complimented her.

"Really? Not too casual or..." She brushed hair away from her forehead beginning to panic.

"Relax Hinata." He gave another kiss on the cheek. That calmed her down but made her turn red. _She's so shy... _He smiled at her.

"Hey Hinata." He said.

"Yeah..." She said almost in a daze, which she quickly snapped out of. "Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" She asked looking curious.

"Well first things first, I'm not living here with my parents. They died about a month ago."

"I'm so sorry!" Hinata gasped covering her mouth.

"That's why I lied to people. I dont want them feeling sorry for me. And that leads me to another thing, I got sent to live with my godfather..." He took a pause "And my godfather is Jiraiya." He said sounding ashamed.

"I kind of figured that part out." She giggled.

"How?"

"There are lot's of pictures of you and him in your living room. But why do you sound so ashamed?"

"Well...his part time job is a writer...and he writes those dirty Make-Out books."

Hinata gasped. _He writes them! Toad Sage is him pen name?_

"Well now I feel better telling you that let's go have some fun!" He held Hinata's hand and they walked inside the carnival. "Grand Leaf Carnival...what a lame name." He laughed.

* * *

Eria and Hiita stood outside the Carnival. They wore their usual outfit but left their staffs at home "Hey look here they are!" Hiita waved at Wynn and Aussa who were also wearing the same. "Over here!"

"Sorry we're a little late." Aussa fixed her glasses. "Let's have an awesome night, and don't worry Eria," Eria looked at her "by this time next week maybe you'll be on a date with Naruto!" She smiled.

Eria blushed at the thought. "You really think so?" She said looking away from them.

"I know so!" Aussa said patting her back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Enough talk, time for roller coasters!" Wynn yelled running into the carnival.

"She has the spirit. Let's go!" Hiita followed Wynn yelling just as loudly as her.

"They got no shame..." Aussa shook her head "Let's go I have a feeling that tonight will be a night to remember." She took Eria's hand and they ran inside.

_I got a feeling like that too. _Eria smiled as they caught up with the other two. "What do we go on first?" She asked.

"That one!" Hiita pointed at the nearest coaster she saw "The Chunker!" She said with a devilish grin on her face.

"Why's it called that?" Eria asked biting her thumb and looking at the large ride.

"Who knows? We'll find out in a while." Wynn said as she shoved everyone into the line.

* * *

"I deserve to relax" Sasuke wiped off sweat as he went into the carnival. "Itachi's gang really know how to push a guy. Ten whole hours training...at least I learned a new move." He smirked. "What ride should I go on first??" He looked around the crowd and saw dozens of rides. "Guess on the one that has the shortest line." He headed for the Tilt-a-Whirl.

"Is that you Sasuke?"

A shiver ran down Sasuke's spine. _Just my luck **she's** here. _Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face_.  
_

Sakura hugged him from behind. "I missed you! When are you coming back to school?" She held him tighter.

The people in front of them looked back and stared at them "Aw, young love." An older woman said.

Sasuke pushed her off of him. "On Monday. Now get off of me."

"Well since we're both here and we didn't go on that date..." She looked at him with puppy dog eyes. And isn't it kind of embarrassing to be at a carnival by yourself? No friends?"

_Great...people are watching. I can't just turn her down with all of them here. _"Fine You can hang out with me."

"YAY!" Sakura yelled in delight. _CHA!! A DATE WITH SASUKE! _She hugged his arm and the people awed at them, and went back to their business.

"We're gonna have so much fun! We can go on the bumper cars. You can buy me a present, then we can go on the Tunnel of love!" She hugged him tighter.

_I can tell this is gonna be a long night. _Sasuke thought rolling his eyes.

* * *

**And now the date(s) start lol.**

**Do you guy enjoy reading the Hanabi/Hinata scenes? Cuz I really love writing them it's so much fun!!**** Now you know how Naruto has so much money in case anyone was wondering. **

**This will be the last chapter for a while since school is starting next week. I will try to put up a new chapter every week, if not every two weeks. **

**Well till next time! Review!**


	14. What to do?

**I got caught up in this chapter and made longer then what I originally planned. **

**The chapter begins with Naruto and Hinata entering the carnival, and then proceeds with how Sakura meets up with Sasuke, and what happing with Eria and friends blah blah blah...  
**

**Enjoy my longest chapter to date!**

* * *

"What ride should we go on first Hinata?" Naruto put arm around her shoulder.

Hinata began stuttering "I-I-...uhh...w-..." She looked away from Naruto and covered her face. _Oh my god! I'm so nervous I can't even speak properly! Calm down and take a deep breath._

"Hinata?" Naruto faced her. "Are you nervous or something?"

She blushed and nodded her head. "Yes...a little."

"Well don't be! Just relax I'll pick the first ride." He looked around the place for an interesting ride. "Hey how about that one? The Chunker..." Naruto burst out laughing "Where do they come up with these names?" He held his sides.

"A roller coaster?" Hinata looked up at the ride and looked a bit scared.

"What's the matter never been on a roller coaster before?" Naruto stopped laughing.

Hinata shook her head. "They look too scary...but I'll have to go on one at some point in my life. It might as well be now." She said sounding confident. She ran up to the where the line began.

"Cool All right!" He caught up to her and stood beside in line. He looked up ahead. "Looks like we're gonna be here for about 20 minutes so that's plenty of time in case you change your mind." He laughed.

"Don't worry I'm going on this ride!" Confidence still in her voice.

Before they knew it they were next in line to be seated. Hinata started to worry. Her heart going a thousand miles an hour. _I-I'm scared. What if something happens like a track falls off or something or we get stuck while hanging upside down? _

Naruto saw the worried look on her face. "Nothing bad is gonna happen." He held her hand.

"You two you're in the front!" The guy that worked there told them. He strapped the two in and told them "Try not to barf. Ok?"

"Barf..?" She began to worry again.

"He was joking Hinata. Just relax and enjoy the ride." He patted her hand.

The ride started off by slowly going up a huge hill. Hinata looked at it in terror. "This is going to be a big drop isn't it?" She asked Naruto.

'You bet it is! Bring it on!" He yelled out.

When they got to the top the ride completely stopped. Hinata gulped "Is something the matter? Are we stuck here?" She panicked. She looked down at all the people who looked like dots. She then turned to Naruto who had a wide grin on his face. "There gonna help us right?" As soon as she finished the sentence their cart went Spiraling down. "Oh..my...GOD!" She yelled at the top pf her lungs.

Naruto couldn't hear her because of the wind blowing past them and his own screaming "ALL RIGHT! FASTER!" He yelled out with his hands in the air.

As soon as the cart got out of the spiral it went into 3 giant loops one right after the other. Then went upside down some curves. They rose up another hill going at full speed.

"Is the ride almost over Naruto?" She yelled at him hoping he would say yes.

"I think so!" He yelled back "There shouldn't be anything bad after this part."

"Thank god!" She yelled. But she spoke too soon as they went down another spiral twice as long as the first. "Naruto!!" She yelled so loud, that it would be impossible not to hear her.

* * *

Sakura stopped eating her cotton candy and looked around. "That's weird...I thought I heard someone call for Naruto." She began bashing her head. "Stop thinking about him! Sasuke is the one for **REMEMBER!?** It doesn't matter how cute he is forget him!" She stopped and turned red. "Gah! Now I'm calling him cute?"

The people around her walked away looking at her like she was crazy.

"How do I stop thinking about him?" She sighed and walked off in a random direction looking down. She lifted her head and saw a familiar person standing in line. _Is that Sasuke! _He eyes lit up and ran over to him.

* * *

Naruto helped Hinata get off the cart. "Thank you Naruto." her head spinning

"No problem." He looked at her and started to hold back his laughter.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Your hair!" He pointed at it "It's a mess!" He let the laugh out and held his sides.

Hinata hair was in a frizz. It was sticking up and was all over the place. "Oh no!" She immediately started to straighten it up with her hands. "Is it better?" She asked her face red.

Naruto calmed down and wiped away a tear. "Yeah it's great now. So how was your first coaster?" He asked as they got out.

"It was scary...but in a good way. I liked it!" She smiled at him. As they left for the next ride Eria and friends got into line. Neither group noticing each other.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura stood in line. Sakura was blabbing about who knows what. Sasuke was pretending to pay attetnion but he really couldn't care less about what she was talking about.

"So then I told Ino to go to hell! Sasuke is gonna go out on a date with me before he ever goes out with a pig like you! And sure enough here I am on a date with you Sasuke!" She cuddled his arm.

_When will she realize I'm not paying attention to her? Why does she have so much to say?_

"Next in line!" They guy who worked there said as he fixed his cap.

"About time!" Sasuke let out a huge sigh. _Now she won't be talking as much. _They got into their seats and buckled up.

The ride was in the shape of a giant octopus. At the end of each tentacle was a bowl shaped cart that could 3 people.

Sakura finished buckling up. "Hey wait a minute." Sasuke looked at her. "What ride is this anyway?"

"You followed me here with out even realizing what ride this is?"

"Sorry." She waved her hands in front of her.

"It's the Tilt-a-Whirl."

_T-T-Tilt-a Whirl? I can't handle this ride! _She began to sweat bullets.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"N-no no problem at all." She forced a laugh.

The ride started up and lifted all the tentacles into the air. Then it started spinning the carts around.

"GAAAAAH!" Sakura yelled out as she clung onto Sasuke as if her life depended on it.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke tried to separate them but her grip was too tight. _I think I'm starting to miss the talking now._

When the ride ended Sasuke made a run for it and got out of there. _She's too damn annoying! I got to lose her!_

"Wait Sasuke!" Sakura called out to him. "Where are you going?" She chased after him. "Going to the bathroom?"

* * *

Naruto had decided to try to win Hinata a prize so he went over to a booth with balloons on the wall.

"Hey Hinata let me see if I can get you a prize." He slapped down three bucks on the counter and the guy gave him 3 darts.

"That's alright Naruto you don't have to spend your money..." She tried to talk him out of it.

"I got plenty more where that came from, remember who's raising me?"

_Jiraiya...those books are pretty popular he must have a lot of money. Wait that means that he isn't dating me for my money. Wynn was completely wrong about him! _She smiled and encouraged Naruto. "Pop it!"

Naruto threw the first dart. POP! It hit the balloon. "Ok two more and I'll win the prize." He threw the next one and it also hit.

"Go Naruto!" Hinata cheered him on.

"Better start picking what prize you want Hinata, cuz I'm about to..." As he threw the last dart someone bumped into him from behind and made him causing him to miss. Enraged Naruto turned around "Who the hell pushed me!" He yelled out into the crowd. He saw a figure running away. "Get back here!" He was about to chase after him when Sakura called them.

"Oh hey guys!" She said. She looked at both of them. "Oh are you guys on a date?" She asked smiling.

This question, of course, made Hinata blush. Naruto put his arm around Hinata. "Yup. We're going out now!" He smiled as Hinata turned even redder.

_Good going Hinata! You got what you wanted and now I'll forget about this dork!  
_

"Are you here by yourself?" Hinata asked.

"Nah, I'm here with Sasuke. He has to go to the bathroom but he's running the wrong way! Well have fun!" She waved good-bye and continued chasing Sasuke down. "Your going the wrong way! It's back here!" She called out.

"Hehehe I get the feeling that he doesn't want to be with her." Naruto laughed scratching his cheek.

"Sasuke has always been like that. All the girls have always liked him but he refuses to go out with any of them." Hinata said.

"Well let's go on another ride. If I get you a prize now we're gonna have to carry it the rest of the night." Naruto walked hand in hand with Hinata. "See anything you like?"

Hinata looked around the place to see if there was a ride that she wouldn't be scared in. She saw a couple walk into the Tunnel of Love. _We could go there...Maybe we could make out...and maybe later_...She blushed and smiled as she finished the thought. _Why am I_ _thinking such perverted thoughts? Wait I got it! _"I made up my mind." She told Naruto and led him to a nearby ride. "The Twilit House." She smiled. _This ride is "supposed" to be scary, but it was a joke last year! I can pretend to get scared and hold onto him!_

"Isn't this a horror ride?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah it is, is something wrong?" She asked.

"Uh..no I just didn't think that you liked stuff like this." He said.

"Oh, well...I kind of like rides like this..but only a little. Let's get in line."

They stood in line for about 8 minutes. They passed the time by talking about where Hinata had gone on vacation and what she had done. She had gone to an island owned by her father to relax.

"Alright, youse two by yourselfs?" The guy asked.

"Yeah we are." Naruto answered him.

"Take a seat and enjoy the ride." He opened the cart and they sat down.

"I hope this ride isn't too scary." Hinata said innocently.

"Don't worry if you get scared you can hold on to me!" Naruto said as he pulled Hinata close to him.

The cart went through the first door. The room was pitch black and they heard a faint laughter. "Prepare to be scared to DEATH!" the voice shouted as fake looking ghost dropped in front of them.

"AAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed.

His scream made Hinata scream too and they held each other tightly. "Wait...are you scared Naruto?" She asked.

"Uhh..well..no I just got surprised that's all." He tried to keep his cool. "This ghost looks totally fake. It's just a white sheet."

"Oh...I can still hold on right?" She asked her cheeks a bit pink.

"Uhh..yeah. Whenever you get scared." Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist and his teeth began to chatter.

"What's that noise?" She asked.

"T-t-that's those skeletons up there." He pointed up ahead. The skeletons were dancing around a fire. "I-is that supposed to be scary?" He laughed. "Since when is dancing scary?"

The fire rose up higher and a flaming skull flew around them laughing manically.

"Eeep!" Hinata yelped as she held him tighter.

Naruto's face had gone pale. _Don't scream. Don't scream! Your supposed to be brave here! Don't be a chicken! _He started to bite his lip to keep from yelling.

A hundred bats flew at them in the next room as hissing snakes dropped down from the ceiling after that. Hinata was no longer pretending to be scared. She was now terrified. Naruto had to use up all his strength to keep from yelling, but he didn't mind Hinata so close to him.

When they got off the ride Hinata eyes were wide open. "That was way scarier than I thought it would be!" Hinata had her hand over her chest. _It was nothing like this at ALL last year. _

"That..wasn't so scary..." Naruto's face still pale. "What next?"

"Well I'm kind of hungry why don't we eat something?" Hinata suggested, she had started calming down.

"Sure They have a pizza stand over there, want that?" His face returned to it's original color.

"Sure." She smiled at him. _I just noticed...I'm not so nervous around him! I don't look away as much...or at all actually._

They walked to the vendor. "What kind do you want Hinata?"

"I'll have a cheese pizza." She reached into pocket to take out the money.

"We'll have one large cheese pizza and one large pepperoni, and ham pizza. And to drink, one extra large Coke."

Hinata stopped. "One drink?"

"Yeah I figured that we can share since we're going out now." He told her.

"Oh yeah." She began panicking in her head again. _If we drink out of the same cup...then that will be an indirect kiss! Wait what am I so scared of? I already kissed him on the lips_ _before...but he doesn't know that. Don't freak out._

The man handed Naruto the food and Naruto handed the man 20 bucks. "Food here is a bit overpriced." He sat down at a bench and handed Hinata her plate. "Enjoy!" He smiled and then took a bite out of his pizza.

Hinata did the same. _It's going to be an indirect kiss! Maybe if I'm lucky we can actually kiss tonight_. She hoped.

* * *

"One more time!" Wynn yelled out as she got out of the coaster.

"No more please!" Eria yelled out. "We already went on it 3 times I wanna check out the other rides too."

"Yeah the ride was cool at first but now it's just getting lame." Aussa said. Let's check out that haunted house. It's supposed to actually be scary this year. And the line isn't that long."

"Fine let's go on that." Wynn pouted.

"Last one there has to pay for food!" Hiita shouted as she got a head start.

"No fair!" The three girls shouted as they caught up to her.

Aussa got there last. "Damn" She said out of breath.

"You should stay in shape like yours truly." Hiita gloated.

"Your right the line isn't long." Wynn said. She looked at the exit ramp. "And those guys do look pretty scared to me."

"I hope it's not too scary. I can't handle scary stuff." Eria said.

"If you do get scared you can hold onto me." Wynn winked at Eria.

"You wish!" Hiita yelled at her. "I thought you liked that rich girl!"

"Hey you gotta have a back." She turned and stared into the line.

"Well she doesn't swing that way like you!" Aussa yelled.

* * *

Sakura caught up to Sasuke and tackled him to the ground. "You were going the wrong way Sasuke." She said as she lay on top of him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Wrong way?" He pushed her off.

"Yeah the bathrooms were way over there." She pointed to the other side of the area.

_Just how clueless is this girl? I was running away from her. What do I say now? _"Uhh, I know that but these bathrooms are cleaner then those." He lied scuffing off dirt from his pants.

"Oh I get it!" She grabbed his arm again and walked with him. "So want to go on another ride?" She blinked at him. "Hey look over there!" She pointed behind him. "Tunnel of Love! I wanna go!" She dragged him there.

_Oh God no! Not there! I can't be alone with this pest! Why the hell did I decide to come here tonight! _They climbed into their boats and set off into the tunnel.

"Isn't this romantic Sasuke?" She asked as she look at all the tiny heart shaped lights around them.

"No not really." He scoffed. Then there was a loud crash and the boat stopped moving.

"What was that?" Hinata asked looking around her.

* * *

"Hinata aren't you going to have a drink?" Naruto asked as he shook the half empty cup in front of her.

Hinata finished swallowing the last bit of pizza "Uh...yeah, I just like to drink after I finish eating." She grabbed the cup and took a sip out of it. _That was no big deal._

Naruto looked at his watch. "What time do you have to be home?" He asked her.

"Well, my dad doesn't know I'm on a date so I can't stay too long. I guess around 10 is good."

"That means we have enough time for one more ride and then I'll win you a prize. I was hoping we could stay a bit longer though." He stared at her.

"Ye-yeah me too." She got up and threw away the paper plate. "Why don't we go to the Tunn-" She looked at the Tunnel of Love. It read "Closed ue to technical difficulties."

"Go on what?" Naruto asked standing up too.

"Never mind...I'm going to the bathroom and then I'll decide."

"I'll wait here then." Naruto said as he finished his pizza.

* * *

Hinata came out of the bathroom stall and waled to the sink. She began washing her hands and then looked into the mirror. _What ride should we go on...I really wanted to go on the Tunnel. Wonder what happened to it. _

A bathroom stall opened behind her, and Eria walked out. _Is that Hinata? _She gasped.

Hinata saw her reflection in the mirror and also gasped. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Uh...well...me and my friends decided to come here." There was an awkward silence between them. "Are..are you here on a date with Naruto?" She asked looking down.

"Well, yes I am." Hinata said. _This is really weird maybe I should just leave. _She started to walk out the bathroom.

"Wait!" Eria called. Hinata stopped and turned around. "I...just want to let you know that...I'm not mad at you or anything like that. You asked Naruto out before I got a chance to. I just wanted to know if we could be friends." Eria asked.

"Of course." Hinata smiled at her. "Well I have to go now. Before I forget, tell Wynn that she was wrong about Naruto. He's dating me becuase he really does like me." She left the restroom.

Eria stood alone thinking about what Hinata said. _I can't go through with this! I got to tell them to call off the plan. I can't break them up! _She washed her hands and ran off to her friends.

* * *

"Naruto we have to go home now." Hinata said as she approached Naruto.

"Huh? How come?"

"My dad just called me and wanted me to come home now. He doesn't want me being out late." She lied. _I don't think staying here would be a good idea since they're here._

"Well alright. Let me just win you a prize then we can go!" Naruto said.

Hinata giggled and agreed.

(Later that night)

Hinata and Naruto were walking home. A few cars were in the streets but no one else was walking.

"Thanks for the prize Naruto!" Hinata giggled as she cuddled the 2 foot teddy bear in her arms.

"No problem! I would have won it earlier if Sasuke hadn't bumped into me." He laughed.

"Hey boss! Where were you today!" Konohamaru shouted as he ran up behind them.

Naruto and Hinata turned around to see Konohamaru standing behind them. He was tired he bent over to catch his breath.

"Oh hey Konohamaru." Naruto said patting his back.

"Did you forget about my training today?" He yelled at Naruto as he made a fist.

"Wha...oh crap I did. My bad." Naruto laughed.

"Naruto..who is this boy?" Hinata asked.

"My name is Konohamaru, I'm Naruto's pupil. He's been teaching me how to fight this whole week. Wait who are you?" He pointed at Hinata.

"This is my girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata blushed when he mentioned her as his girlfriend.

"Hyuuga?" Konohamaru asked. "Do you have a sister named Hanabi?"

Hinata nodded and he blushed a little. "You know her?"

"Well...yeah...a little...she's in my class but I haven't seen her in a week." He put his hand behind his head.

"You like her or something?" Naruto asked grinning.

Konohamaru's face turned red "I gotta go! Bye!" He ran back the way he came from.

Hinata giggled again. "How come your teaching him how to fight?"

"Some high school kids were picking on him last week. It was 4 against one totally unfair! So i stepped in in beat those guys to a pulp!" He smashed his fist to his open hand. "He thanked me and asked if I could teach him how to fight so he could stand up for himself, so I said sure why not."

"Your really strong Naruto." Hinata said in admiration.

"So do you own any other private islands?" Naruto asked as they walked.

"Uh huh. I own 2. My sister owns one and my dad owns 6."

"You must really be rich! Do you go to any of them during the summer?" Naruto asked.

"Sometimes. But not usually if I do go, it would be just me and my sister. It gets boring pretty quick."

"Hey about this summer you invite me, Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura, and a few others?" Naruto suggested.

"I don't know. I really don't want anyone else to know I'm rich."

"You got to learn to trust some others. It'll be fun we can hang out there a week or two. Party, swim, beach volleyball and all sorts of stuff." He tried to convince her.

"I'll think about it. But I have to make sure they can keep my secret." She said sounding serious.

"No problem! Oh we're here." Naruto and Hinata stood outside her Mansion.

"Well I guess I'll see you on Monday." Hinata stared into Naruto's blue eyes. And he did the same. Their faces neared each others. Hinata closed her eyes, as did Naruto's. _We're gonna kiss! _

"Hinata! I finished the book!" Hanabi popped out of a bush near them.

Naruto and Hinata were surprised and fell back. The moment was ruined.

"Hey Naruto! Remember me?" Hanabi pointed to herself as she jumped up and down.

"Hanabi right?" He answered. _She ruined it..._

"That's right! You do remember." She laughed. "You must like me!"

"What were you doing there!" Hinata shouted at her sister.

_Waiting for that_. She crossed her arms. "I wanted to tell you that I finished the book 20 minutes ago!"

"You couldn't wait for me to go inside to tell me that?" Hinata sounded angry.

"If I did that then I wouldn't be able to see Naruto! Duh!" She stuck her toungue out.

"What book is she talking about?" He asked curiously.

"It's this book Hinata really likes it's called djaf-" Hinata covered her mouth.

"Its just a romance book. I'm sure you wouldn't like it." She laughed embarrassingly. "See you on Monday Naruto!"

Hinata escaped her sister's grasp. "Before you go Naruto," She got close to him and held her head high up "can I have a good night kiss?" She giggled and closed her eyes.

Naruto and Hinata both looked at each other and blushed like crazy. "Why do want him to k-k-kiss you?" Hinata whimpered.

"Cuz he's cute. Now come on please?" She looked at Naruto with big flickering eyes.

_She's using that trick! No one's been able to say no to her when she does that! _Hinata thought.

"Well...alright...but wouldn't you rather have Konohamaru kiss you good night?" He snickered.

Hanabi turned red and covered her cheeks "How do you know him!" She yelped.

"He's my next door neighbor. In fact we just ran into him a few minutes ago isn't that right Hinata?" He looked at her and she nodded.

"F-f-forget the kiss, good night!" She ran inside her house not looking back.

Hinata and Naruto stood there laughing at her. "Well, good night Naruto." She leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek. She then walked inside her house. _Not exactly the kiss I wanted but at least I kissed him!_

"Good night!" He called back. _She kissed **me** this time...I liked it! _He headed back home whistling merrily.

* * *

Eria explained to her friends that she didn't want to go through with the plan anymore. She would feel bad if they caused them to break up.

"Are you sure about this Eria?" Hiita asked.

"Yes I am!" Eria said.

"Well...alright. You are the one that likes him after all. Well I think it's time for snacks! Aussa come pay up!"

Aussa slumped her head as she took out money from her pocket. "Fine...how much you need?"

Eria smiled as she walked with the others to the food carts.

"I'll get a snow cone." Wynn smiled.

"Wynn"Aussa whispered to her. "I know your still planning to break them up."

"What! No I'm not!" She yelled.

"Quit pretending. Better not go through with it! Hiita will get pissed off if you do. And you know what she's like when whe's mad. Just forget about her and go after someone else. Someone single..." Aussa gave her a cold look.

"Ok, ok. I won't try anything...for now anyways."

"AT ALL!"

"Fine fine...fun crusher..." She said as she licked her snow cone.

* * *

**I don't think I ended the chapter well enough but oh well.  
**

**Review! And just so you know I'm open to any and all suggestions!  
**


	15. Rematch!

**This chapter seemed a lot shorter in my head.**

** Let's just jump into it.**

* * *

Sasuke walked down the street book bag slung over his left shoulder, head held high. "Naruto...today I'm getting a rematch. I've been training my as off all weekend just for today. Humiliate an Uchiha in front of the class? I'll humiliate you in front of the whole **school**!" He smirked as he crossed the street. _We weren't allowed to use jutsu in that spar but this time you won't be so lucky. _

"Sasuke!" Sakura called from across the street waving high in the air.

_School hasn't even started and she's already pestering me. _He walked up to her and said hi.

"That's all you have to say? After what happened Friday?" Sakura asked sounding a bit mad.

Sasuke cringed at the thought. _It was the only thing I could do to shut her up!_

* * *

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she looked around the tunnel. "Why did we stop moving?"

"The ride just probably shut down. They'll fix it momentarily."

"Y-yeah your right. There's no reason to panic." Sakura smiled. "While we're here we could do romantic things, it is the Tunnel of Love after all." She started flickering her eyes.

"Forget it. I didn't even want to come here. You just dragged me here."

"Aw come on." Sakura complained pushing his shoulder.

"No! Now just be quiet and wait till the ride starts up again."

"Fine!" She crossed her arms. _This romantic atmosphere will get to him sooner or later._

(Forty minutes later)

"What the hell! How long have we been here!" Sakura started rocking the boat almost causing it to flip over.

"Calm down! Your gonna make us fall."

"I gotta get out of here! I can't swim so I can't go back!" She continued rocking the boat.

_This girl is psychotic! I have to calm her down! But how?...the only way I guess. _"Sakura look at me." He said sounding serious.

Sakura stopped thrashing around and the next thing she knew Sasuke and her were kissing. "Sasuke...kiss..." She said weakly after they broke the kiss and passed out.

"Only way to shut her up!" Sasuke folded his arms and leaned back in his seat.

* * *

"So Sasuke," Sakura said sweetly folding her hands behind her. "When are we going on our next date?"

"Next date?" Sasuke almost choked on those words.

"Yeah! We kissed that means that we're going out now!"

"No it doesn't now get away. I just did that to shut you up." Sasuke picked up his speed.

"You can say that all you want but I know you like me!" She picked her speed up too. "It's okay I won't tell anyone, it's our little secret." She giggled. "So...do you have any plans for today?"

"I'm challenging Naruto to a rematch after school in front of everyone." A smile came across his face "I learned a new move, I hope I get a chance to use against him."

"I'll be rooting for you in my cheerleader outfit." She hugged him.

"Uuugh...get off of me." She did what he said. "If you see Naruto let him know that, and tell as many people as you can. We're gonna fight at the arena at the back of the school."

"You can count on me Sasuke!" She winked.

They entered the school and saw Naruto and Hinata sitting in front of the schools statue talking to each other. "What do you know I'll get a chance to tell him myself." He walked up to Naruto and threw his book bag at him.

"Hey why you do that for?" Naruto yelled and got up. "Oh, its Sasuke... Where you been buddy?" He smiled.

"None of your business!" He said arrogantly. "Last time we fought you beat me on a fluke." Sasuke growled at Naruto.

"It didn't look like a fluke to me." Hinata said standing next to Naruto.

"It was FLUKE! Now I challenge you to a rematch today after school at the school's battle arena!" Sasuke dramatically pointed at Naruto.

Naruto looked dumb founded "We have a battle arena?"

"Yeah we do! Now do you accept or not?" Sasuke shouted.

"Umm..well I kind of already had plans today...I gotta study for some tests before grades are finalized..." Naruto sweat dropped.

"...Well then tomorrow!" Sasuke

"No good either." Naruto yawned.

"Wednesday?"

"Nope...That's when I have to study the most for Thursday's test.." Naruto scratched his head.

"Friday?" Sasuke had become annoyed.

"...Yeah that seems fine. All the tests are over by then." Naruto happily said.

"Then that's when we'll fight." Sasuke and Naruto shook hands each looking at each other.

Naruto and Hinata walked away from them. "Do you think Sasuke got any stronger in the two weeks he was gone?" Hinata asked.

"I hope so, cuz our last match was a complete joke!" He laughed and put his arm around Hinata's waist.

"Their going out?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Yup! They make a cute couple don't they, just like us." Sakura hugged Sasuke and he let out a loud moan.

* * *

**(Monday)**

Naruto had gone to Hinata's house so she could help him study for a their algebra test. "Nice place...it's even bigger on the inside." He looked around the mansion in awe.

"Yeah, let's go up to my room. Want anything to drink or eat?" She offered him.

"Uhh..I'll have some juice please."

Hinata ran into the kitchen and came back with some orange juice. "Here you go Naruto."

"Thanks. So which room is yours?" He asked as they climbed up the stairs.

"This one here." She opened the room and they walked in.

"Woah! Look at the size of this place." He looked around and stared at some of the posters she had up. He looked at her bookshelf and saw that she had an impressive collection of shoujo manga. "How come you have two beds?"

"My sister is sleeping here while her room is getting redecorated...again." She laid her things down on her bed and walked to her desk.

"She seems really cute! Is she annoying?" He put his stuff down near the door.

"You have no idea..." Naruto sat down next to her and she opened her algebra text book and began to explain the problems. "For this question right here, the variable is X so you have to cross out both sides."

"Oh...that makes sense. Why didn't Mizuki just say that in the first place! He made it seem so hard..." He worked out the problem on the paper. "So that means that the answer is 19 right?"

"Yeah that's it!"

"You make it seem so much easier Hinata." He gave a her a smile.

(Some time later)

Naruto had gotten the hang of the problems. "So as long you understand that you should do well on the test." Hinata said as she put away the text book.

"I guess I'm ready then." Naruto started packing his things up.

"Ready for what?" The door opened behind them. Hanabi walked in wearing her school uniform. "Oh Naruto your here!...in my room?...Alone with Hinata?" Hinata had begun to blush in embarrassment. "This is just like chapter 9 when the girl adfa-"

Once again Hinata had covered her mouth "Don't speak about that book in front of Naruto, and I'll make your bed for a week." She whispered.

"A MONTH!" Hanabi said through her sisters hand.

"Fine!" Hinata growled.

"What's going on?" Naruto said dumbfounded.

"It's a secret." Hanabi told Naruto as she put her finger on her lips.

"Well ok...wait what time is it?"

"It's almost 6" Hanabi answered.

"I gotta go train Konohamaru. By Hinata, bye Hanabi."

"Train him for what?" Hanabi asked blushing.

"Train him to fight. Bye Hinata, see you in school tomorrow." He gave her a kiss and ran out.

"Bye Naruto..." Her eyes followed him out then fixed on her sister. "What is it?"

"Oooooh! You got kissed!" Hanabi said covering her mouth and bouncing up and down.

"So what? It's not like it's the first time." She went to her bed and turned the tv on.

_...No effect...I'm gonna have to come up with stronger things! _

* * *

**(Tuesday)**

Naruto sat in his seat staring at the test in front of him. _Ok Hinata helped you with this yesterday...it shouldn't be hard. _He gulped and started his test. _Wait I know this one...this one too! Wow this is pretty easy._

After class Shikamaru walked to Hinata and Naruto "So how'd you do on the test?"

"I passed it, it's pretty easy. What about You Naruto?"

"Uhh..well the first half easy...but the second half...I had to guess my way through." He slumped.

"I fell asleep during the test. It was a drag." Shikamaru yawned. "And I'm still tired. Well hope you do good on the art test tomorrow."

"How is she gonna test us?" Naruto asked.

Choji popped out from behind Shikamaru "Well we're gonna have draw, paint, or sculpt anything we want. Based on how much effort we put into it we're gonna get a grade. It's easy."

"Hey have you guys made-out yet?" Shikamaru asked.

"What!" Hinata and Naruto blurted out. "Where did that question come from?"

"That's right...you guys went out on a date right?" Choji said. "Unless Hinata isn't the type of girl who kisses on the first date."

"Uhhh...well..." Hinata thought about when she first kissed Naruto, he had no idea that happened.

"Come on guys quit teasing her. See you guys tomorrow." He walked out of the class with Hinata.

"Hey Shikamaru." Choji called him as they walked out the gates.

"Yeah?"

"When do you think that we'll get girlfriends?"

"Having a girlfriend right now would just be troublesome." He yawned.

"I bet your just saying that cuz the girl you like doesn't like you back." Choji laughed as he took out a bag of chips from his bag.

"N-n-no I don't like any girl at this school." Shikamaru started to lose his composure.

"**THIS** school?" Choji started poking Shikamaru with his elbow "What school does she go to? Better yet what's her name?"

"It's no one!" Shikamaru speed walked to his bus stop. "I gotta catch the bus, see ya!"

* * *

**(Wednesday)**

Naruto sat a table with Hinata, Shikamaru and Choji as he usually does. _Just draw anything. It shouldn't be hard. But I got no idea what to draw! _"Hinata what are you drawing?" He whispered.

Just as she was about to answer "No talking!" Kurenai shouted.

_Damn. _After spending a good amount of time he finally decided to draw a large bowl of ramen. _Yeah that will work. _He picked up his pencil and started to sketch the outline of the bowl. As he was drawing a fly buzzed around his head. Naruto swatted it away but it kept coming back. _Grrr damn that thing is annoying. _Another fly flew past him and joined the other fly in pestering Naruto. _Damn it! I can't concentrate! Where did these flies come from anyway? _He felt something something on his arm and slapped it. _Another fly? Wait a minute..._ He looked around the room and saw Shino sitting far from him. _Is this what he meant? _

Shino gave a small grin and sent another fly from his finger to Naruto's direction.

_More? Where does he keep them? _The fly buzzed around Naruto's head. _If I kill them he'll never stop...but I can't concentrate!_

After class had finished Shino walked past Naruto towards the door "That's just the beginning in case your wondering." He fixed his dark glasses and went out.

"How did you do Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"...I didn't fail...but I'm pretty sure I didn't do too good. Damn Shino...where does he keep those bugs anyway?"

"I think we're better off not knowing." Choji laughed.

"Well tomorrow's the last test in Iruka's class. Think you'll be able to pass that?" Shikamaru asked him.

"The test on that last poem we read right?"

"That's right." Hinata nodded.

"Yeah...I'm definitely gonna have to study I'm not too good with poems and things like that. Wait Shino isn't in that class right?" He sounded worried.

"Nah, he's in an advanced English class." Choji said.

"Ok then." He let out a sigh of relief "Time for gramps class."

"Say Naruto..why do you always call him that?" Shikamaru seemed curious.

"He's an old man, why else would you think?" Naruto laughed.

"...Well, I guess..."

"That's the only reason why haha!" He ran off to Jiraiya's class with Hinata.

_Something seems fishy... _Shikamaru thought rubbing his chin.

"Does she go to that Rain High school a few miles down?" Choji asked.

"Drop it already!" Shikamaru yelled running from Choji.

* * *

**(Thursday)**

"Put your pencils down and pass all papers to the front." Iruka instructed them as he waited at the front of the class for the tests.

Sakura passed her paper to Hinata who passed it to Naruto. "Hinata?" Sakura whispered.

"What is it?" She said.

"Have you kissed Naruto yet?" She asked.

"Yeah I have." Hinata stretched her arms. "You saw us before class."

"No, no, no. I mean kiss like lip to lip, tongue in each others mouth kiss."

"Uh...well..." _We have kissed...but even he doesn't know..._ "Why do you want to know anyways?"

"Because me and Sasuke did. It was so romantic..." She had gone into a daze.

_Maybe I should kiss him on the l-lips...but I want to wait for the perfect time..._

BRIIING!

Everyone got out of the class. "That test wasn't as hard as I thought it was gonna be." Naruto smiled "I bet I got at least a B on it! What about you guys?"

"An A for sure" They all said in unison. and Naruto stuck his tongue out at them.

As they walked to their locker rooms, some of the kids lightly punched Naruto's arm saying "Kick Sasuke's ass tomorrow."

"Better not lose Naruto!"

"You better be training!"

"I guess everyone knows about the fight huh?" Naruto looked embarrassed. "Well everyone is expecting a fight so I'll give 'em one!"

"You beat him once and you'll beat him again Naruto!" Hinata cheered.

"Damn straight! Ok see you in the gym Hinata." He kissed her cheek and walked into the locker room.

Rock Lee was the first person to greet Naruto. "Naruto! I heard that you are going to fight Sasuke tomorrow is that true?"

"Yeah it is." Shikamaru and Choji walked passed him and changed their clothes

"Well you are going to have to train to prepare for it. So I invite you to me and Guy-sensei training session. We do 2000 push ups, followed by 1000 sit ups, and to finish it all off we do a quick 1000 laps around the track. So what do you say?"

Naruto had gone white in the face. "That how you train?"

"Don't be silly." Naruto sighed "That's just our warm up." Lee had begun running gin place.

"N-no thanks Lee. I think I'll just stick to my schedule." He laughed.

"Well alright. In case you change your mind just come talk to me." He gave him the thumbs up.

_That's a warm up to him...why isn't he the strongest fighter then? _

* * *

**(Friday)**

"Today's the day of the rematch Naruto." Hinata told him. "Are you ready for it?"

"I've been ready all week." Naruto stretched his legs from side to side. "If wasn't for the tests we would have already fought and he would be missing another 2 weeks of school." He said confidently. "Now...where that arena he was talking about?"

"It's in the back of the school. We're only allowed to use it if we inform teachers about a match." Shikamaru said "It's pretty huge."

"How huge?" Naruto asked as he continued stretching.

"You'll see for yourself." Shikamaru said as he took the lead.

(When they arrived)

"Woah! You weren't kidding! It almost looks like a gladiator arena!" Naruto oohed. The arena was down on the ground with the stands very high up. "Where did they get the money for this?"

"Tsunade won the money in a bet. She thought this would be a fun thing to add to the school...this is the first time its being used in over 2 years."

"Yeah well go on ahead, the three of us will take a seat up there." Shikamaru said as he climbed up the stairs.

"We'll be rooting for ya!" Choji said as he opened up a bag of chips "Give us a good show!"

"Good luck Naruto!" Hinata said.

"Can I have a good luck kiss?" Naruto laughed as he brought his cheek close to her.

Hinata blushed and kissed him. She giggled and ran up the stairs. "Good luck!" She waved down to him. She found a seat next to Shikamaru.

"Good luck kiss?" He asked arms folded. Hinata nodded as she lightly blushed. _She isn't as shy as she was before. That's a good thing I guess._

Neji and Kiba sat next to Hinata. "So I guess your going to be cheering for your boyfriend huh?" Neji asked as he got comfortable.

"And I guess your gonna be cheering for yours huh?" Hinata asked.

Kiba fell out of his chair laughing, Choji nearly choked as he laughed. However Neji looked red with anger he gritted his teeth.. _She's starting to come out of her shell. _He looked down at the arena and didn't say another word.

Naruto walked into the arena and looked across the to the other side. Sasuke was already there waiting for him. He was staring him down. Naruto looked up at the stands and saw that all the seats were packed. There was not a single empty seat as far as he could see. _This many people want to see us fight? Well I'll show them a fight they won't soon forget. _Naruto grinned at Sasuke. "You ready?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" He called back.

A man with a needle in his mouth walked up to them. He appeared to be the referee. "All right guys walk up to each other." He instructed them."Jutsu's are allowed in this match and I will decide when someone is no longer able to battle. Having said that, shake each others hands and let's start the fight."

Naruto and Sasuke gripped each others hands and shook them. They each had a fiery look in their eyes. "I'll beat you this time." Sasuke said.

"Whatever! Let's just get this over with." Naruto said. They each took a few steps back from each other.

"Let the match begin!" He shouted raising his hands to the sky, and the crowd went wild.

* * *

"Shizune hurry up! The first time its been used in two years and if I miss the match it'll be because of you!" Tsunade shouted.

"But Tsunade, you have a lot paper work to fill out!" Shizune cried trying to catch up.

"Ah hush! I'm going on ahead." Tsunade took off full speed towards the arena smiling. As she went up the stairs she noticed a group of boys shouting and throwing money around.

"40 bucks says that Naruto will win!" One said as he handed the money to the kid wearing dark sunglasses.

"60 bucks on Sasuke!" Another said handing his money.

"Are you boys gambling in school?" Tsunade said as she walked up behind them. One of them got up and ran. "Hold it right there!" She shouted and he stopped dead in his tracks. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two bills. "200 on Naruto." She waved the money in front of her grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

**So next chapter will be the fight...I'm just gonna apologize in advanced in case it not good. **

**If you can't picture what the arena looks like, just imagine the chunin exam finals arena from the show. That is what it looks like.  
**


	16. Rematch! Part 2

**The fight chapter!**

**I better get some reviews for this one! lol**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stared each other down.

"Let the match begin!" The referee called out as he raised his hands to the sky.

Like their previous match Sasuke made the move. He ran up to Naruto. "Same thing like last time huh?"

Sasuke disappeared just before his punch hit Naruto.

"Where'd he go?" Naruto looked around.

"Behind you!" Sasuke kicked Naruto's back and made fly back.

Naruto got up. "So I see that you actually trained." He wiped the dust off his pants. "Well then I have no reason to hold back then." He looked at him "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled out as he four Naruto clones appeared out of thin air.

* * *

"Woah! Did you see that Eria?" Hiita shook her sister. "He made clones of himself!"

"There's more then one..maybe I can ask one of them out?" She whispered to herself.

"You know what he should do? He should teach Hinata that trick. I can just imagine myself being surrounded by Hinatas!" Wynn cried.

"Shut up and pay attention to the fight!" Aussa shut them all up.

* * *

" Clone Illusions? Is that the best you can come up with? I'll just have to find the real one, the others can't hurt me." Sasuke ran up to them.

_Think they can't hurt you huh? _The four Naruto's scattered. One of them headed for Sasuke ready to punch his face.

_I highly doubt that that's the real one. Now which of the other three is it? _As he looked at the others the hit connected and knocked him down. "What that was the real one?" He jumped back up and kicked it in his face. The Naruto flew back and turned into a cloud of smoke. "They're actual clones. Living breathing clones?"

"Yup! They can feel pain and everything." The three yelled out.

_Damn which one is the real one? I can't let myself get embarrassed by this punk again_.

"What's the matter can't make a move? I'll make it instead!" One of the clones ran up to him and tried a jump kick. Sasuke countered by grabbing his leg and throwing him into another of the clones. They both turned to smoke.

"That means that you're the real one." He jumped in the air "Fire style! Fire Ball Jutsu!" He yelled as he spat out 4 fire balls from his mouth one after another.

Naruto ran to his left and dodged the first one effortlessly. The second one was aimed at the direction he was running in. He jumped back and barely dodged it.

"Let's see you dodge in the air!" Sasuke yelled as he spat another one where Naruto was.

Naruto got hit by the fireball and fell to the floor as he got hit by the last one when he fell.

"Gotcha!" Sasuke happily said.

* * *

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled in terror as she rose out of her seat. _Is he ok? Can he still fight?_

"Relax Hinata. I'm sure he's fine." Shikamaru comforted her.

"Yeah. Naruto has to be tougher than that." Choji said as he offered Hinata some chips.

Kiba rose a fist in the air. "That's right Sasuke kick his ass!"

Neji just sat still and observed Naruto.

* * *

"I'm impressed Sasuke." Naruto rose up again. "Seems like you really were training." He wiped a few embers from his shirt. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" One clone of Naruto appeared.

"That trick again?" Sasuke said "Try something new."

Both Naruto ran up to Sasuke. He braced himself not knowing which one to block. They both stopped right in front of him.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "...huh?" He opened them again when he realized nothing happened. "What are you waiting for?" He raised a fist.

"Sexy Jutsu!" They both called out and they transformed into full grown nude women with long blond hair. Sasuke stopped his attack and looked completely surprised. "Sasuke," They called seductively "you wouldn't hurt a girl would you?" They hugged him and blew kisses at him.

* * *

Every guy in the arena fell back in their chairs and had gotten nose bleeds, including the referee . "What the hell is that?!" They cried out.

Eria and Hinata covered their eyes as Wynn rose out of her chair "Yeah Naruto! Great move! Keep using that!"

"Sit down!" Hiita pulled her into her seat.

"Wait I didn't get a good look!" She cried.

* * *

Sasuke taken by complete surprise didn't know what to do. "Well..." One of them whispered into his ear "here's an opening!" She giggled

"What?"

They turned back and punched him in the gut sending him flying up. Naruto's clone grabbed Naruto and tossed him up to Sasuke. "Double Axe Handle!" He brought his hands together and slammed into Sasuke's face.

Sasuke rocketed down to the floor and crashed. Naruto came down and stomped on his chest and jumped back.

* * *

"Hey that was a dirty trick!" Sakura yelled out. "Naruto should be disqualified." Some of the other girls agreed with her and started booing Naruto.

* * *

"Hey that was a jutsu! It's just as fair as anything else!" He shouted back at them.

Sasuke slowly rose to his feet, he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth "That was pretty impressive. Let's make the arena a bit smaller."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke jumped up in the air "Fire Style! Dragon Fire Jutsu!" He shot a line aof flames from his mouth and surrounded Naruto and himself in a flaming circle. "Nowhere to run now!" He dropped and kicked Naruto down.

* * *

"I can't see what's happening!" Hinata yelled out. "The flames are too high."

"Hinata calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen. Genma is in there to make sure of its." Choji calmed her down.

"...ok." Hinata tried to calm herself as she tried to make out what was happening in there.

On the other side of the Arena the same thing was happening with Eria and her friends.

* * *

Naruto threw a punch with his right hand, but Sasuke managed to grab his fist and then headbutted Naruto in his face. Naruto ran back to him and threw a another punch. Sasuke grabbed his arm and tried to throw him to the wall of flames.

Naruto countered by shifting his weight and threw Sasuke through the fires and flames. Sasuke rolled out of the flames and his fans gasped. Sasuke jumped back up and dived right back into the fight.

He tried a jump kick, but Naruto blocked it with both his hands and pushed him back. Both of them ran up to each other full speed and punched each other in the face at the same time. The force of their blows was so powerful they sent each other flying back out of the ring of fire in opposite directions.

They lay on the floor breathing rapidly. _This is a much better fight then before! This actually fun. _Naruto thought. He struggled to his feet.

_Naruto is pretty tough. I might actually get a chance to use the move. _Sasuke smirked. He too struggled to get to his feet. He looked at the fire and saw that it was going out.

When it disappeared Genma stood in the middle. _These kids..their at a whole other level. _He folded his arms and took a few steps back.

Naruto and Sasuke once again stared at each other.

"Good to see your still standing!" They said at the same time.

"I got a feeling this match is almost over." Sasuke jumped back. He put his hand down and blue lights started appearing on his left hand.

"This oughta be good!" Naruto said scratching his right arm. A blue orb started forming in his right hand.

* * *

"Naruto's fine!" Hinata jumped for joy.

"Calm down and just watch the fight Hinata!" Neji said._ Naruto is a lot stronger than I thought he would be. I would have been knocked out twice by now.  
_

"You know..." Kiba started "after this match, I think I'll challenge Naruto to a match." He smirked.

"Sasuke go!" Sakura and the rest of his fan girls cheered him on. "You can win this match."

* * *

They finished charging their attacks and ran to each other.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled out. His left hand was now engulfed in electricity sparks.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled out as he thrust his right hand forward.

Their attacks collided with each other. A large cloud of dust erupted from where they stood and blew across the whole arena.

"Give it up Naruto! You can't beat me this time!" Sasuke yelled. He pushed his left hand trying to overpower him.

"Me? Give up? Not even your dreams!" He yelled back. He pushed right hand more to do the same thing.

After struggling trying to overpower each other their attacks, there was an explosion and it blew up in their faces, and once again they were sent flying back to the the stadium walls.

"Gaah!" Sasuke cried as he his back hit the wall.

"Uagh!" Naruto groaned as he hit the wall.

* * *

"Naruto!" Hinata, Choji, and Shikamaru cried out.

"Sasuke!" The girls cried out.

"Oh my god!" Eria looked away. "Tell me if he's all right."

"Well right now...they aren't moving." Hiita said.

* * *

Genma looked at both of them. _I think they knocked themselves out. _"It would appear we have a double knock out!" He yelled out.

"No! Not yet!" Naruto got up spitting blood from his mouth. "I intend to finish this fight here and now." You could tell he was willing to fight by looking into his eyes. His clothes were tattered. His shirt was torn to pieces, so he decided to throw it to the ground.

"What...he..said." Sasuke got up leaning against the wall, he had one eye closed. His clothes were in the same state, but his shirt was still intact

"I...you sure you guys can continue fighting?" Genma asked. They both nodded their head.

* * *

"I think that Naruto might win this match." Kiba told everyone.

"Why do you say that?" Choji asked.

"Look at them." Shikamaru told him. "Naruto looks like he still has plenty of fight in him."

"Compared to Sasuke who is leaning against the wall for support." Neji finished his sentence.

"Looks like the match could go either way to me." Shino leaned forward in his seat surprising them all.

* * *

"It ends here." Naruto said. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 4 clones popped up. They ran after Sasuke.

_I can't do anything! I'm out of strength!...I can't lose again! _Sasuke cried in his mind. He closed his eyes and prepared for their blow.

As the clones drew closer, they began to lose speed. And by the time they were in front of Sasuke they stopped moving altogether. One by one they disappeared.

"Sleepy..." Naruto yawned as he threw a punch. It tapped Sasuke's chest and Naruto fell forward and fell asleep on the dirt floor.

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Naruto lying on the floor. He crouched down and examined him. _He fell asleep? He didn't faint from exhaustion he actually fell asleep. _He fell on his butt and sighed. "Man...I can't believe I lucked out."

"The winner is Sasuke Uchiha!" Genma shouted. "Looks like he used up all his strength running across the arena and passed out."

The crowd erupted with yelling. Half of them cheering Sasuke, the other half booing him.

"You got lucky ya punk!"

"You would have lost the match and you know it!" Where what they were saying to him.

* * *

"What! No way!" Hinata shouted.

"He was about to win the match." Shikamaru grabbed his head.

"He had Sasuke on the ropes!" Kiba yelled out.

Neji sat silent. _I hate to admit it but...he's pretty powerful. At least I learned his moves. For when we fight. _He got up from his chair and headed downstairs.

_My work here is done. _Shino smiled to himself as he walked off hands buried in his pockets.

"He seemed so full of energy just a moment ago, how did he just collapse like that?" Choji asked.

"It is pretty weird. But hey what are you gonna do. In the end I guess Sasuke had more stamina." Kiba sighed. "That was an awesome match though you gotta admit it." He left them.

* * *

"Naruto lost!" Eria gasped and covered her mouth.

"He tired himself out." Aussa said as she fixed her glasses. "I hope they fight again."

"Same here!" Hiita and Wynn said.

"Huh why do you want to see them fight Wynn?" Hiita asked.

"If they fight again, there's a chance that Naruto might use that sexy jutsu!" A perverted smile came across her face as she went off into a daydream.

The three of them stared at her for a while. "Maybe we should just leave her for a while." Aussa whispered. The two sisters nodded their head and tiptoed away.

* * *

"YAY SASUKE!" Sakura cheered at the top of her lungs. "YOU'RE THE MAN SASUKE!" The other girls joined cheering with her. "If you'll excuse me ladies." Sakura stepped away from the swarm of girls. "I got to go and give him a congrats kiss."

"What!"

"Didn't I tell you that we're going out now?" The girls looked at her with rage in their eyes as she skipped down the stairs.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm out 200 bucks!" Tsunade slammed her fist into the wall.

"Did you gamble again?" Shizune asked her. Tsunade whistled as she walked sown the stairs. "Who did you bet with?" Shizune yelled.

"Don't worry it was just some...wait a minute maybe I'm not out."

"What are you talking about?"

Tsunade ran to the section where she bet on Naruto. "Alright boys hand over the money."

"What! No way!"

"Would you rather be suspended for gambling in school?" She gave them a sly smile.

"Damn it!" They all said as they handed her the money.

"That's what I thought." She chuckled as she started counting the money up.

* * *

**Sorry if the fight wasn't what you were expecting...I tried my best.**

**Review and tell me what ya liked and didn't, and suggest for the next fight**.


	17. Wake up!

**I was writing this chapter and then I asked myself...does this story have any real plot?**

**When I planned on writing this story I never really planned on making it just about Hinata and Naruto. I was just going top have the characters have some kind of crazy experience or something like that. If you ever watched "full metal panic?! fumoffu" you would know what kind of story i was planning on writing. There's no story in it but its still great.  
**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes. The bright lights above him made his cover his eyes. "Where am I?" His eyes beginning to adjust to the lights.

"Naruto your alright!" Hinata shouted and hugged him hard as she could.

"Woah! Hinata!" He hugged her back. "Where am I?" He asked again when she released her death hold.

"Your in the nurses office. Choji and Shikamaru carried you here."

"Wait what about the fight what happened?" He got out of the bed.

"Wait you shouldn't move so much." Hinata warned him.

"Don't worry it's ok. He just fell asleep." The nurse said turning in her chair. "He just got tired, he's not hurt or anything." She got up and leaned over him "Looks like you had that match won, what happened?"

"...WAIT YOU MEAN I LOST!" He shouted thrashing around in the bed.

"Well yeah. You ran up to Sasuke ready to punch his lights out and then you slowed down and fell asleep." She scratched her chin. "It's a complete mystery to me."

"Well at least you're not hurt right?" Hinata smiled at Naruto.

Naruto looked at her and smiled back "Yeah you're right. I'll just kick his ass another day!" Hinata laughed and got up. Naruto got out of the bed and realized that his shirt was gone "...Oh yeah it got torn up so I threw it away. Hey miss, you got anything I can wear?"

The nurse walked to a closet and threw an over sized white T-shirt at him. "There ya go. Now you should go along now. It's almost 6 o'clock." She said pointing at her watch.

Naruto put the shirt on and walked out the door with Hinata. "So Hinata, what happened after the match?" He asked slinging his book bag over his right shoulder.

"Well, Sasuke's fangirls went crazy, and Sakura kissed him. Sasuke didn't look all that excited when he was declared the winner though. He looked like he was relieved" They walked out of the school gates.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He gave a small smile...but that's it. It's as if he knows he lucked out or something." They crossed the road.

"Interesting..." Naruto lifted his head into the clouds and thought about what she said for a few minutes. "What happened to Shikamaru and Choji?"

"They went home after the fight. They were disappointed...they were sure that you were going to win, everyone did."

"You were cheering for me right?" Naruto pointed at himself laughing.

"Nah..I was rooting for Sasuke the whole time." She said sarcastically laughing back.

"So got any plans for the weekend?" Naruto asked as they made a left turn.

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie or something? Oh hey we're already at your house."

"I didn't even notice you were walking me home!" She covered her mouth.

"Okay. I'll be leaving now, call me if you want to go somewhere." He kissed her cheek and turned back.

Hinata stood outside her house watching him leave. _I didn't notice we were walking this way. It's gotten a lot easier to talk to him. I hardly ever stutter or look away anymore...it's almost scary how easy it is. _She walked inside her house. Her father greeted her at the door.

"Hinata where have you been?" He said strictly.

"There was a match after school. I wanted to stay and watch it." She answered him.

"Yeah cuz her boyfriend Naruto wanted to watch it I bet." Hanabi snickered as she entered and left the room.

"No! He was in the match!" Hinata shouted, she quickly realized what she said and looked away from her father.

"Boyfriend? I thought I said you're not allowed to be dating until your 16!" He almost shouted.

"We're not...he's...he's just a friend...besides...I think he already has a girlfriend." She said timidly.

"That better be the case." He looked at his daughter "What was his name again?"

"Naruto...Naruto Uzamaki."

_That name...that name sounds familiar..._"Alright that's all you can leave now." Hinata bowed and went upstairs. "Where have I heard that name before?" He muttered to himself.

"Maybe he's a criminal on the run or something." Hanabi walked past with a bowl full of chocolate chip muffins.

* * *

"Yo gramps! I'm home!" Naruto threw his bag on the floor and headed into the kitchen. He hummed as he rummaged through the cupboards. "Aha!" He pulled out a pack of instant ramen. "Not as great as that Ichiraku ramen, but it'll have to do." He popped the cup into the microwave and watched the timer go down.

DING!

Naruto opened it up and took the ramen out. "HOT! HOT!" He cried when he grabbed it. He set it down on the table "I'll wait a while I guess." He blew on his hands and walked up the stairs. "Where is the old man?" He went to the third floor and knocked on his door. "Gramps...you in there?" He knocked once again and twisted the door knob.

He saw Jiraiya sitting at his desk ruffling through some papers. "Hey gramps, what are you doing?"

"Not right now Naruto. I have to finish grading these papers before tomorrow morning. Report cards are on Monday, and I have to submit grades in by tomorrow morning." He rubbed his head as he read someone's paper.

"I forgot about that. What's my grade?" He grinned.

"You got a B. Now please just let me grade these." He made a mark on the paper and grabbed another one.

He blew a raspberry and closed the door. Jiraiya stared at the door for a while and took out a magazine from under the desk. "Heloo Miss April!" He laughed perversely.

Naruto went to his room and changed into his night clothes. _Not like I'm going anywhere tonight. _He headed back downstairs and ate his cup of ramen. When he finished he went to the living room and turned the tv on. Just as he sat on the couch his cell phone rang.

He grabbed it and looked at the caller I.D and answered it. "Hi Hinata."

"**H-Hi Na-Naruto..." She stuttered.**

"Hey how come your stuttering?" He asked.

**"U-mm, well I don't really talk on the phone much with others."**

"Oh. So how come you called? Did you want to go somewhere tomorrow?"

**"About that... I kinda forgot that I'm not allowed to date until I'm 16.." She said lowly.  
**

Naruto sat up "What do you mean by that?"

**"N-Nothing!" She almost shouted. "My father doesn't want me dating until then...but I don't want to break up or anything."**

"So just don't tell him about me until then."

**"He already knows about you, and I think he's suspicious about us...so we might not get a chance to go on a lot...if any dates. He wants to know where I'm going to hang out, and with who." **

Naruto stayed quiet for a while. _Hmm...how do we sneak around him then?_

** The seconds felt like minutes "Naruto? Are y-you still there?"**

"Sorry about that, I was thinking how we could go out. How about we go out with as a group?"

**"W-What do you mean by that?"**

"Next time we decide to go out, let's invite Shikamaru, Choji, and a few girls. When he sees that all of us are going to be hanging out He might think that everything is normal."

**"That's better then what I said to him."**

"What did you say to him?"

**"**** I already told him that your going out with somebody else... I panicked and didn't have any time to think!"**

"Not bad..." He rubbed his chin. "If we can a find a girl who nice enough to pretend to go out with me we'll be safe!"

**"But where do we find someone who'll do that for us?" **

_**"Hinata who are you talking to...Naruto?" A voice was heard in the back giggling.**_

**"Got to go bye!" She hung up.**

"Uhh...bye..." Naruto closed the phone and went back to watching tv.

* * *

"Hanabi don't tell dad." She pleaded her sister.

Hanabi took this into thought. _This is perfect! Now I can finally have some fun again! _"Well alright..." Hinata looked at her as if knowing she was going to demand some crazy thing or another. "First let me read the other 3 Make-Out books you have." She held out an open hand.

"Fine." Hinata went to her closet and reached for the top and handed her sister the books.

"Next, I want pancakes for dinner tonight." She licked her lips.

"Dinner...?" Hinata was confused.

"Yeah I can have what I want right?"

"Why can't you ask the chef to make it?"

"Cuz it's more fun this way!" She walked out the door. "That's all I can think of for right now, so don't think it's over!"

Hinata fell back on her bed and sighed "...I need a bath..."

* * *

After the tub had filled with water, Hinata dipped her foot into the tub. "Water's perfect." She slipped into the tub and let out a loud sigh. She relaxed and thought about nothing for a while. Later she began wondering who would be nice enough to pretend to be Naruto's girlfriend. _It can't just be any girl. She will actually have to know a bit about Naruto to fool my father. And they have to look like they would actually be going out. Sakura? No, she's to obsessed with Sasuke...same goes for Ino. Maybe Tenten. No wait, they wouldn't make a good couple at all. _"This isn't going to be easy." She went deeper into the tub.

"Hey Hinata which skirt looks better on me?" Hanabi opened the door.

"Hanabi! Knock on the door next time!" Hinata shouted.

She held two skirts in front of her. In her left hand she held a blue plaid skirt, in her right hand she held a red skirt. "Choose!"

"The red one..." Hinata said.

"That's what I thought too!" She turned around and dropped the blue skirt on the floor.

"Why did you want to know?" Hinata got up and wrapped herself in a towel.

"I'm going to a magic show tonight with dad. It's going to be at a fancy stage so dad said to look really nice.

_Magic...maybe Eria can help us out...wait she likes Naruto so that would be a bad idea. But maybe her friend can help us. It's worth a shot! _She dried her hair and left the bathroom. She entered her room and changed to her blue pajamas. She reached under her pillow and took out Make-Out Hell. She smiled to herself as she read it.

* * *

"Mmm...Naruto. Of course I'm single..." Sakura bolted up and stared into her dark room. She sat there quietly until finally... "Was I just dreaming about Naruto!?" She wiped some of the sweat from her forehead.

"No, no, no, no! Why am I still dreaming about him! Sasuke's my boyfriend, not that blonde haired idiot!" She yelled out.

"Sakura be quiet! It's 4 in the morning!" Her mother yelled from her room.

"Sorry! Just had a bad dream!" She yelled back.

"Didn't sound bad to me!" She laughed heartily.

Sakura went red. "Why am I thinking about that loser!" She went outside to her kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. "I thought since Hinata's going out with him...I would stop thinking about him." She took a few sips of water. "Maybe... maybe I just like as much as I like Sasuke." She put the glass down and went back to her room. She went under her covers and stared at the ceiling until she fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up!" Itachi kicked Sasuke out of his bed.

"What do you want!" Sasuke whined trying to get comfortable on the floor.

"Training time!" Itachi smirked.

"I beat Naruto already. I'm done with training."

"You didn't seem satisfied with your victory yesterday. You seemed out of it." Itachi sat on Sasuke's bed. "It's almost as if your win was a fluke and you know it."

_It was a fluke...I don't why he just fell like that but if he hadn't I would have lost that match and been humiliated again. _Sasuke got up from the floor. "Whatever. I still won."

"In that case, you know that he's gonna challenge you again, and if you don't train...well that's two out of three for him." Itachi got up and exited his room "You know where the place is. Just go there when you're ready."

Sasuke looked at the clock. "7 o'clock. It's a Saturday. Couldn't he have just told me to go later?" He changed from his night clothes to comfortable training ones and left the house.

* * *

**I don't exactly like this chapter. I haven't had enough time to write cuz of stupid trig...i hate math... **

**P.S i am completely out of ideas for what to write next so don't expect me to be putting a chapter up anytime soon. **


	18. They Return

**Here's the new chapter I didn't really put that much thought into it so its not that great.**

* * *

Naruto gulped as Hinata went up to the teacher to grab her report cards. He kept tapping his foot and was biting his lip. _What did I get?! I know I passed gramps class...but what about the others? Did I fail math!? _Naruto was clawing away at his desk.

Hinata sat down next to Naruto, she had a pleasant smile on her, she was obviously happy with her grades. "Don't worry Naruto. I'm sure you did fine." She tried calming him.

"Shikamaru Nara" Asuma called him up to receive his grades.

"Well I'm up. " Shikamaru got up and walked to the teachers desk. He grabbed it and stared at it for a while and then shrugged it off.

"Your grades can't be any worse then mine Naruto." Choji handed Naruto his report.

Naruto took a look at it "C in English, D in P.E and Reading, C in Math, Art, History, and Science." Naruto laughed at his grades. "Your right Choji. I at least got a B, in History."

"How do you know that?" Choji took back his paper.

"I asked gramps on Friday night what I got in his class-"

"Night?" Choji cut him off. "Where did you see him at night?"

Naruto turned pale. _I almost let it slip! _"I uhh, ran into him at Ichiraku Ramen that night."

"But he hates ramen." Choji said.

"Naruto Uzamaki." Asuma called his name.

"Look at that. I'm next." Naruto bolted out of his seat and ran to Asuma.

"That's strange." Choji looked at Hinata "Do you know anything about that?"

"N-No I don't!" She answered too quickly.

"Yes you do!" Shikamaru said finally joining the conversation.

Hinata turned her face to Naruto who was coming back from the desk.

"Look! I got B's and C's! What about you Shikamaru?"

"Mostly D's."

"I'm not surprised you always fall asleep in class." Naruto stuffed his report card into his backpack.

"Yeah well I'd rather sleep then take a test any day." He did the same.

BRIIIINNGG!

"Time to go already! Come on Hinata I'll walk you home today." He pulled Hinata up and carried her bag for her.

"Today went by fast huh?" Choji asked.

"Yeah...wait. How did we get off topic?" Shikamaru asked.

"...HEY YOUR RIGHT! NARUTO GET BACK HERE!" Choji ran out of the classroom, then walked back in. "Their long gone." He picked up his things "Where do they live anyway?"

"Apparently they both live near here since they always walk home." Shikamaru waled out the door.

They headed out the school and walked over to Shikamaru's bus stop. "They don't really speak a lot about their home life do they?"

"If they don't want to talk about it we shouldn't butt in." Shikamaru sat down on at a bench.

"I know but still. Hey wouldn't it be awesome if one of them were rich?" Choji sat next to him.

"How so?"

"Well if they were they would be popular and since we're their friends we would be popular too! Then we could get girlfriends!" Choji dreamed about what it was like. "Oh here comes your bus." He got up and began walking away. See ya tomorrow."

The bus stopped in front of Shikamaru and opened its doors. The driver saw that Shikamaru shook his head and closed his doors, and went on it's way. Shikamaru lied down on the bench and stared up at the clouds.

_Wait I forgot to ask him something. _Choji took out his cell phone and dialed Shikamaru's number. He heard a familiar ring tone from behind him and looked back. _He didn't get on the bus? What's he planning?_

"Yeah?" Shikamaru picked it up.

"Oh uh...I forgot to ask you...what was the homework for Iruka?"

"Read pages 204-213 and be ready for a quiz or something on Wednesday."

"K' thanks." Choji hung up and hid behind a tree. _Something's up, and I'm gonna figure out what it is._

* * *

"So you're happy with your grades huh Hinata?" Naruto gave back Hinata's paper.

"I am. But My father probably won't be."

"How come? You got a B's 3 of your classes and the rest are A's."

"Well...he expects me to get straight A's like Neji."

"Neji? Where does he come into all of this?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"He's my cousin...didn't I mention that before?" She tilted her head.

"No you didn't...but now that I think about it...you do look kinda similar, and you have the same last name." Naruto groaned. He was embarrassed that he didn't realize it sooner. "Anyways, let's go out this weekend. There is this new movie coming out that I've been dying to see."

"If we can find someone to pretend to be your girlfriend." Hinata slouched.

"I'm sure we can! I was thinking Sakura could help us out...wait I just realized that whoever we pick will know that your rich, so they have to be able to keep it a secret."

"I didn't realize that!" Hinata gasped.

"Can't you just go out without telling your dad where you're going?"

"No. I managed to go to the carnival because he was out on a business meeting. Now he wants to know where I'll be every time I step out the front door." They turned the corner and Hinata jumped back behind it and dragged Naruto back as well.

"What's wrong?" Naruto said.

"In front of my house, some of my body guards are there. Luckily they didn't notice us, if they had I'm sure they would have told my father." She faced Naruto. "I'll have to walk the rest of the way by myself. Bye."

"Bye." Naruto kissed her cheek and walked back.

Hinata rubbed her cheek. _I wonder when we're actually going to kiss. Whatever I can wait. _She got up and walked to her gates.

"Welcome home Ma'am!" The guards saluted her.

Hinata smiled at them and stepped inside her house.

* * *

The bus stopped in the other side of town. Shikamaru got off and looked around. Choji quickly hurried out and hid behind a tree once again.

"Why did he take this bus?" He said quietly to himself.

Shikamaru looked at his watch and headed down the street. Choji also looked at his watch. _3:45. Is something supposed to happen?_

Choji stayed a few feet behind Shikamaru. The sidewalk was crowded so even if Shikamaru looked back he wouldn't be noticed.

Shikamaru went sat down on a bench in front of the Suna High School.

_He's meeting someone? I got to see who it is. _He hid behind a pack of bushes and kept his eye on Shikamaru.

At 4 o'clock the bell rang and the kids started pouring out of front gates. Shikamaru stood up and searched the crowds. after a few minutes he shouted and waved his hand "Temari! Over here!"

A girl with a clover leaf hairstyle walked out of the crowd. She walked over to Shikamaru and they sat down on the bench.

"Damn I can't hear what their saying! Their too far!"

* * *

"So what new with you? I haven't heard much of you the last few weeks." Temari smiled.

"Not much has been happening. I got this new kid in my classes, his name's Naruto, he defeated Sasuke. You remember him right?" Temari nodded. "Well after he did Sasuke skipped school for a few weeks or so."

"He sounds like and loser!" Temari laughed holding her sides.

"He came back and challenged Naruto for a rematch last week. Naruto was about to win that fight...but something happened and he just fell asleep."

"Oh, so what did you get on your report card?" She took hers out of her shirt, and gave it to Shikamaru, who hesitantly took it. "I did pretty well. How about you?"

"Well, well, well. An A in math? I guess my tutoring really payed off then huh?" He stared at the at grades for a while longer.

"Well what about yours?"

"I got all D's."

"Even in math?" Shikamaru nodded his head "How is that possible? You tutored me in math that's a grade level above yours!"

"Well I said it before and I'll say it again. I rather sleep then take tests any day."

"So why did you spend your time tutoring me?" She inched closer to him.

Shikamaru gulped. "Uh..well..." he scratched his head "Ya see..." He looked around for something to change the subject.

"Shikamaru! Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend?" Choji popped out from behind the bench startling them both, and causing Temari to fall off.

"Who are you?" Temari yelled out.

"Choji! What are you doing here?" He yelled as he helped Temari up.

"You know each other?" Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah. He's my friend. Choji this is Temari. Temari, Choji." He sounded irritated.

"Nice to meet'cha." He stuck out his hand and gave a large smile.

"Um...likewise?" She shook his hand.

"So how long have you and Shikamaru been dating?" Choji blurted out.

Shikamaru and Temari's faces turned deep red and looked away from each other.

"What's the matter?" Choji asked.

"We're...we're not dating." Shikamaru answered.

"I better get going now. See you next time." She hurried away from them. "Gaara, Kankuro, Wait up!"

"My bad!" Choji laughed. "I could of sworn that the two of you were dating."

"Why are you here?" He sighed.

"Well I noticed that you didn't get on the bus, and I thought that that was suspicious so I decided to follow."

"Well there is no reason to stay here now, might as well go home."

"Yeah about that...I used up the money I had to get on the bus. So..." He turned his pockets inside out.

"Fine I'll pay for you."

"Thanks!" They walked back to the bus stop and sat down. "So when is the bus coming?" He asked him.

"In an hour."

"What! A whole hour? What are we supposed to do until then!" Choji yelled.

"Well I would be talking to her right now until the bus came up. But now I have to sit here."

"How did you meet that chick?"

"Her name's Temari. I'll tell that to you another day." He stood up and walked across the street.

"Where ya going?" Choji asked following him.

"To get something go to eat. Want anything?"

"Sure I'll get a double cheeseburger." Choji drooled as they entered the store.

* * *

Naruto was on his way back to his house when he passed by a park. _I haven't been in a park in years. _He thought as he walked into it. He saw a few elementary kids playing soccer in the grassy area, and a few kids going down the slide. He sat on the swing and started to swing himself to and fro.

_Hinata's father is really protective of her. She can't date until she's 16 huh? Wait when is her birthday? I'll ask her tomorrow so I can get her a good gift when the time comes. _

"This way!" A familiar voice shouted.

Naruto looked around to see where the voice came from.

"Why are we going there again?" Another voice asked.

"Because you guys have already mastered your elements I want to master mine too." The first voice said.

"Well no one told you to go ahead and pick the hardest one. You always have to try to overachieve don't you?" A third voice said.

Naruto looked behind him and saw the magic club girls climbing over a wooden fence. "Where are they going?" Naruto jumped from the swing and followed them. He ran to catch up and peeked his head over the fence. They were in a rocky area with stones scattered all over.

"Well why do we have to come along?" Wynn said.

"In case she gets hurt training or is too tired to move after she's done." Eria said.

"That's right Eria. Ok now stand back." Aussa motioned with her hand. She grabbed her staff and held it horizontally in front of her. She closed her eyes and twirled the staff in circles. The rocks lifted slightly into the air and flew in front of Aussa. They started building on top of one another making a small tower.

"Woah! That's awesome!" Naruto shouted as he jumped over the fence.

The girls were shocked when they heard his voice and looked at him.

Aussa lost her concentration and tower collapsed. "Damn...I almost had it."

"N-Naruto...W-" Eria stammered but was cut off.

"What are you doing here? Trying to spy on us ya perv?" Hiita shouted.

"What? No! I was just on the swing over there when I heard your voices and I wanted to see what was happening. I was just curious."

"Where's your girlfriend?" Wynn asked.

"She's at home." Naruto looked at Aussa who was staring at the ground. "What were you trying to do anyways?"

"Trying to perfect my element." She sighed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We each can control and element." Hiita explained. "You know fire, water, wind, and earth, light, and darkness."

"Oh I get it." Naruto said "Eria showed me and Hinata what she could do about a month ago. She made water in a cup float and made shapes with it. It was pretty cool."

Eria turned away from Naruto and blushed lightly.

"So if she controls water, and Aussa can control earth..what about you two?"

"Fire!" Hiita smirked as she made a small fireball in her hands.

"Wind!" Wynn laughed as she snapped her fingers and a gust of wind blew up from under Eria and lifted her skirt, unveiling her red panties to Naruto.

"Woah!" Naruto jumped back.

"Eeeep!" Eria pushed her skirt back down.

"Hey Eria your face is redder than your panties. How come?" Wynn chuckled.

"Why wouldn't it!" Hiita clobbered Wynn on the head making her whimper.

_He...he saw my panties..._ She had begun to feel light headed.

"Um...so how hard is it to learn how to control it?" Naruto changed the subject.

"Well wind is the easiest to learn, Wynn mastered it in like a week. It took a month for Eria to learn how to master water control, two months for me, and Aussa here has been at it for 5 months and still doesn't have the hang of it." Hiita laughed at Aussa.

"I'll get it sooner or later." Aussa boasted.

"Well it was...interesting to see ya but I got things to do." Naruto hopped over the fence.

"Like what?" Wynn called out.

"I have to find someone who will pretend to go out with me so me and Hinata can go out on a date." He yelled as he walked away.

"What did he say?" Aussa asked.

"Something about going out with another girl or something." Hiita said. "Hey Eria you could ask him about it tomorrow!" She grabbed her sisters hands.

Eria who was still red simply responded "Huh?" She blinked at her sister "What happened?"

"You weren't paying attention were you?" Hiita sighed "Ok just sit down and listen up. I got a new plan."

* * *

**It's not that great a chapter. But I hope you guys like it. **

**Review!!**


	19. Next date!

**Here's the next chapter. In my opinion it's an alright chapter. not too good or bad. tell me what ya think of it.**

**Also I'm getting switched out of trigonometry class (_hopefully)_ which means that now I should have more time to write.**

Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Choji sat on the rooftop eating their lunch. As usual Choji had gotten a cheeseburger with extra fries. Shikamaru decided to try something different and got the tacos. Hinata had brought Naruto a home made lunch.

"Wow Hinata. I forgot just how good your cooking is!" He grabbed a shrimp from the lunchbox and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Thank you Naruto." She blushed and took a sip of juice.

"You guys must be the happiest couple in the world huh?" Shikamaru asked taking the last bite of his taco.

"Well I guess you could say that." Naruto said.

"What do you mean? Have you guys been fighting or something?" Choji asked picking up a few fries from his tray.

"N-No we haven't fought or anything." Hinata said quickly.

"Yeah. It's just that we can't really go out on a date unless we convince her dad that I'm dating someone else." Naruto said.

Shikamaru looked at them clueless. "What?"

"It's like this." Naruto began to explain everything to Choji and Shikamaru.

"Oh I get it...but couldn't you rather just have a girl friend come over to Hinata's and say that your going out with her for a while? You wouldn't have to ask around to see who would pretend to go out with him." Shikamaru asked

"..." Hinata and Naruto looked at each other their faces red with embarrassment. "Why didn't we just think of that? That would be a lot simpler." Said Hinata.

"Yeah. But your still going to have to trust someone with...you know." Naruto nudged Hinata arm.

"Yeah I know."

"Trust with what?" Shikamaru leaned closer to them. "A top secret thing?"

"Sorry can't say." Naruto pushed him back.

"That reminds me Naruto." Choji said "What did you mean when you meat with Jiraiya on Friday night? I know you're hiding something."

Naruto gulped "Uhh.. well...ya see." Just then the door leading upstairs opened up. Sakura had walked through and looked at them.

"Hey guys." She waved friendly at them. "Can I join you guys for lunch?" She asked with an innocent smile on her face.

"Sure why not?" Hinata cleared some space next to her for Sakura to sit down. Hinata sat closer to Naruto and cuddled with him.

Sakura blushed lightly when she saw them cuddling "So what were you guys talking about?" She sat cross-legged.

"Well Naruto and Hinata are hiding something from us. And we were just trying to figure out what it was." Choji glared at Hinata and Naruto who both gulped.

"Hiding something..." She smiled slyly "I wonder what it is?" She rubbed her hands together.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you my secret, but You guys have to swear you won't tell anyone else. No one else!!" He shouted.

"Fine fine just tell us already." Shikamaru said.

"Ok...well to put it in short terms. Jiraiya is my godfather and I'm living with him till I move out." Naruto sighed.

"What!" Sakura yelled standing up. "How is he your godfather?!"

"My parents have always been friends with him since before I was born. But they died about two months ago so I got sent to live with him."

"Oh, Naruto...sorry about bugging you about it. I wouldn't have if I'd known about it." Shikamaru hung his head.

"Hey don't worry about it!" Naruto said cheerfully. "This kind of stuff happens. You just have to learn to accept it and move on."

"Psst Hinata." Sakura called her over. "If it was easy to move on about his parents death, how fast do you think he'll move on if you two break up?"

"What?!" Hinata started to worry. "Am I that forgettable?"

Sakura giggled "Don't worry. It was just a joke."

"Uhh, Hinata." Choji asked hesitantly "Is your secret anything like that too? Because if it is we won't bother asking if it bothers you."

"Umm..I..." Hinata turned her eyes to Naruto as if asking _'Should I tell them?_'

Naruto simply nodded his head. "I trust them. But it's up to you if you want to tell them."

Hinata took a long hard look at the three "My secret is that I'm rich."

"No way!" Choji got up. "I was right! Tell them Shikamaru! Yesterday I was saying how it would be cool if one of you two were rich!"

"How come you kept it a secret?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because I was afraid that if everyone knew I was rich they would only be my friends for my money." Hinata leaned against Naruto's shoulder. "You wouldn't use me for my money right?"

"Of course not Hinata!" The three shouted.

"We've been friends since 5th grade. You know that I don't use people for things like that." Sakura told her. Hinata sighed with relief. "So when are you guys going on your next date?"

Naruto once again explained what he just said to his guy friends.

"Oh, well in that case, next time you feel like going out give me a call and tell your dad we're going shopping or something. Then when we're far enough we'll split up and you'll meet up with Naruto." Sakura suggested.

"Yeah. Let's do that! Your a genius Sakura!" Naruto yelled shaking her hand. Sakura blushed and looked away from him.

"Hey Shikamaru didn't you say that?" Choji asked.

"Just let it go." He yawned. "It's almost time for class let's head downstairs." He dumped his tray in the garbage can and everyone else did the same. They headed to the door and when they opened it they found Eria standing behind the door.

Naruto and Hinata greeted her and walked past her.

Eria stayed behind staring at the door.

* * *

"So? How did the plan work?" Hiita asked Eria in the library. "You skipped class to go find Naruto and now you gotta tell us what happened."

"Well...it didn't work out." Eria sounded sad.

Wynn sighed "What went wrong?"

"Well I was scared to find him so I just went straight to the cafeteria to get lunch."

Her friends all groaned.

"So you skipped just to eat?" Hiita complained.

"No! Let me finish. I finished eating fast and then went to find him. He was not at the art room, here, cafeteria, outside or anywhere. There was one place I didn't check, the rooftop. Lunch was almost over when I went up there. I opened the door a little to see if he was there, and he was."

"So why didn't you say anything? We practiced last night didn't we?" Aussa asked.

"He was with his friends. I closed the door quietly so no one would notice me. I could hear them speaking about Hinata not being able to date till she is 16. Naruto said that Hinata came up with a plan for someone to pretend to go out with Naruto. That's when I felt like opening the door and telling them that I could pretend to be his girlfriend."

"So why didn't you!?" Hiita slammed her fist on the table. The librarian came from behind her and shushed her. "Sorry miss." She laughed. "So why didn't you?" She repeated quietly.

"The girl with the pink hair came up with her own plan. She could go to Hinata's house and say they're going to go shopping and later split up and meet up with Naruto." Eria put her head on the desk "The plan isn't going to work now!" She smacked her head against a book.

"OK, so maybe that can't happen now. But don't let it get to you. There has to be another way that you can get Naruto to like you without breaking them up." Aussa cheered Eria up.

"And I thought that was going to work. Pretending to be his girlfriend so he can get to know you better and eventually liking you seemed like a good idea." Hiita leaned back on her chair.

"What if you offer to help her too?" Wynn suggested. "Say that you want them to be go out on dates and help lie to her dad as well so it's not just Sakura."

"How do you know her name?" Eria asked.

"She's the only girl with pink hair in this school and I do a bit of research when a girl catches my eye." Wynn laughed.

"You have problems you know that?" Hiita got up from her chair. "Well let's go get some lunch. The lines must be shorter by now."

"I'll stay here since I already ate." Eria waved goodbye to her friends. _Maybe I should come up with a plan of my own._

* * *

"Just tell me when you guys want to go out and I'll happily help!" Sakura waved to Naruto and Hinata, and they did the same. _Maybe Naruto will see how nice I am and start liking me...Damn it Sakura!! Stop thinking about that guy! _She bashed her head in, as the kids around her gave her a strange look_  
_

"Sakura sure is nice isn't she?" Naruto smiled at Hinata.

"Yeah she sure is." Hinata did the same.

"Well now that we can go out whenever we want, when's the next time you're free?"

"Oh how about we go to the movies this Friday?" Hinata eyes sparkled.

"What movie do you want to see?" Naruto blushed lightly.

"I want to watch the Make-Out movie!"

"You read those books?" Naruto groaned.

"Uh...well of course I don't, but that movie looks really funny." She looked away.

"Well alright. And since Jiraiya writes the books, he should get a few free tickets or something so we won't have to pay." Naruto laughed.

"That's great. I'll be heading home now you don't have to walk me home today." Hinata told him. They did their usual routine of giving each other a kiss on the cheek and parted ways. _I can't believe they actually made a movie out of the series! And maybe...the two of us in a dark room watching a romantic comedy might set the mood for us to k-kiss! _Hinata giggled to herself.

* * *

**(Friday)**

"Alright Hinata come by my house before 8." Naruto kissed Hinata's cheek and ran off.

"So you guys still haven't made out or anything huh?" Sakura asked Hinata. "It's just been pecks on the cheek?"

"Y-Yeah." She blushed "But I'm hoping tonight...tonight will be different!" Hinata raised a fist in confidence. "We're going to the movies. So the atmosphere should be right."

"Well let's go to your house. You'll introduce me to your father blah, blah, blah, We'll lie to him and you go on your date." Sakura said happily.

"Right. I live not too far from here." She pointed up the street

**(At the house)**

"Woah! Hinata...your mansion is huge!" Sakura stared in awe at the size of it. "You must have like...400 butlers and maids or something!"

"Not that many." Hinata giggled as she greeted the guards and walked in her house. "My dad will be home in a little while. Until then we can just watch TV or something."

"Hey Hinata do you have lot's of clothes?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah why? Do you want to try them on?"

Sakura rapidly nodded her head. They headed upstairs to Hinata's room and began trying on clothes.

"Some of these shirts don't fit me anymore, so you can have them." Hinata handed Sakura a few shirts.

"Woah! Thanks a bunch Hinata!" She held out one of the pink shirts "And it's from Heart Kruez! I love their shirts!" She took off her school shirt and put on the one that was just given to her. "How does it look on me?" Sakura posed.

"It looks great." Hinata smiled. "So what do you want to do until my father arrives?"

"Give me the grand tour!" Sakura jumped up and down.

**(A few hours later)**

"There is so much stuff in here! Everywhere we turn there is something that amazes me! Don't you ever get lost?" She asked looking into every room they passed.

"When I was little I got lost a few times so I had to call a butler to help me." She looked at her watch "My dad should be home right about now. Let's head back to the living room and greet him."

When they got to the living room her father had just sat down on his favorite leather sofa. He looked up and saw his daughter approaching him.

"Hello father." Hinata bowed "How are you today?"

"Hello Hinata. I'm doing fine." He noticed Sakura standing behind her. "Who is your friend?" He asked.

"Hello Mr. Hyuuga." Sakura also bowed. "My name is Sakura, I am a friend of Hinata's."

"Yes we are going to go out later to do some shopping, and then maybe catch a movie...is that OK with you?" She asked almost timidly.

"How long will you be out for?" Her father asked.

"If we can catch the movie sir, we might be back around 10 or 11 o'clock." Sakura answered.

Her father paused for a minute. "Is anyone else going with you?" He asked suspiciously.

Hinata looked away from her father "N-no it's just going to be the two of us."

"Very well then enjoy your night." Her father said as he grabbed the book on the desk nest to the sofa and began reading it.

Once Hinata and Sakura were far away enough Sakura said to Hinata "Well that was easy."

"I'm surprised too. The movie starts in 2 hours. What do you want to do until then?"

"Well I can help you decide what to wear on date." Sakura said climbing up the stairs.

When the two went to her room they found Hanabi jumping on Hinata's bed. "3 more days Hinata!"

"Is this your sister?" She pointed at her.

"Yeah...get out of my room Hanabi."

"Who's she? Your friend?"

"Yes. My name's Sakura." Sakura smiled.

"You know your flat chested. I'm younger then you and my boobs are the same size as yours." Hanabi said making Hinata giggle softly.

"What did you say!" Sakura yelled cracking her knuckles.

"Calm down Sakura!" Hinata pushed her back. "Hanabi get out of here already!"

"Fine, fine. Remember three more days till the next book." She ran out of the room.

"Your lucky your sister was here!" Sakura kicked the air. She took a few deep breaths and walked to the closet.

"Sorry about her. She has no consideration for others feelings." Hinata apologized.

"It's fine. Let's figure out what you'll wear." She said as she raided the closet. "It's got to be something good. Something that will make Naruto go crazy for you." She took out a short skirt "Maybe this?" She tilted her head.

* * *

**That wraps this chapter up. Next chapter might be going up later this week** **cuz I'm making it a short chapter.**

**To those wondering if Hinata and Naruto will ever make out....READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AND FIND OUT!!!  
**

**Review it!!**


	20. Make Out Session

**Chapter 20 is next**!

* * *

Hinata and Sakura headed down the stairs. "So I look OK then?" Hinata asked. She was wearing blue jeans and wore a light blue sleeveless shirt.

"You look fine." Sakura answered walking alongside her.

"It'll be cold inside the theater maybe I should go back and take a sweater or something." She turned around but was stopped by Sakura who grabbed her arm.

"That's the point." She sighed. "If it is cold, Naruto will give you his jacket for you to put on and help set up the mood. Trust me I've seen this happen in movies. What are you so worried about anyways?"

"Well this will be the second time that I kiss him."

"Second? I thought that you guys haven't kissed before." Sakura said.

"Uh..yeah I meant first. I guess I'm just nervous hehe." Hinata chuckled. "I'm leaving now dad." She shouted to the living room. She heard no response and left.

They walked out the front gates and walked to Naruto's house. "Ok Hinata. Once we get to his house I'll be leaving, so the rest is up to you." Sakura gave a thumbs up.

Hinata nodded. After about 15 minutes they arrived at Naruto's house.

"So this is where he lives huh?" Sakura stared at it. "Not too bad, except for the ugly color. Well I'll be leaving now. Good luck." Sakura waved goodbye to Hinata and walked down the sidewalk. _She's gonna get to make out with Naruto...I feel kind of jealous. Sasuke doesn't even do any lovey-dovey things with me...it's just like I'm a bother to him. Whatever. _She took her Ipod out from her backpack and started listening to it.

Hinata waved back and turned to the door, she gulped and knocked on the door. _I hope he likes what I'm wearing. _After a few seconds the door opened, and Jiraiya greeted her.

"Heloo Hinata! My, my, my you're looking lovely tonight. Your not planning on doing anything naughty with Naruto are you?" He laughed manically.

"N-No sir!" She yelped and turned deep red. _Maybe I'm wearing the wrong clothes!_

"Go get ready ya old fart!" Naruto came from behind him and pushed him out of the way. "Sorry about that Hinata." He laughed then he turned his eyes to her. "Whoa Hinata! Y-you look amazing!" He gasped.

Hinata blushed "T-T-Thank you N-Naruto." She looked at her feet. "You look pretty good yourself." She looked at him. He was wearing the same black jeans he wore on their first date, He had on a dark blue shirt with "Dattebayo" written across the shirt, and over it he had on the orange jacket from last time.

"Thanks." Naruto opened the door enough so she could get in. "Want to come in for a while?"

"I got the tickets and I got the keys let's go!" Jiraiya shouted running out the door and ran to his car unlocking all the doors.

"Never mind." Naruto said closing the door behind him and locking it. "Oh don't worry once we get to the theater we'll split up. No one will know that **he's** with us." The two of them sat together in the back of the car.

"Just because your in the back don't think I don't know what you're doing heehee." Jiraiya laughed pointing at the mirror.

"Just shut up and drive the car." Naruto kicked the back of his seat making Hinata giggle.

"Do the two of you always act like this?" Hinata asked.

"Pretty much. He's a giant pervert." Naruto groaned.

When they reached the movie theater. Hinata and Naruto got out first and went inside. After a few minutes Jiraiya got out.

They walked inside and saw kids running around the arcade machines. "The movie starts in about 20 minutes. Let's get some snacks." Naruto ran to the concession stand. No one was there so he pounded his fist on the table. "Is anyone working here?" He shouted out.

"Hold your horses." A voice shouted from the back. "I'm refilling the popcorn machine."

"That voice sounds like Kiba's, doesn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah it does." Hinata agreed.

"Hey Kiba you work here?" Naruto shouted.

"How do you know my name?" He come to the front. He had on a red visor and a blue shirt with red stripes. "Hey Hinata, Naruto! You guys on a date here?"

"Yeah. So how about giving us some snacks with a little discount?" Naruto winked.

"Pfft. You wish, everyone pays full price." Kiba said.

"Fine give us a large bag of popcorn, some sodas, skittles. You want anything else Hinata?"

"No I'm fine."

"That'll be $25.59." Kiba rang up the cash register.

"What! How the hell is it so much!?" Naruto complained.

"Hey I don't come up with the prices." He said as Naruto pulled out a 20 and a 10 from his wallet he told him to keep the change. "Oh hey Naruto!" He called out.

"Yeah?"He was holding his pizza and popcorn and his soda.

"Me and Neji are planning on fighting you next week. We've been training our asses off." He smirked.

"I'm looking forward to it." He called back.

When they entered their theater Naruto asked "Front or the back?"

"Huh?" Hinata looked shocked. Thinking he meant something else.

"Want to sit in the front or the back?" He repeated.

"Oh let's sit in the middle." She said. They looked for a seat in the packed room. Luckily they found one. When they sat down Hinata looked around and saw that there were a lot of people sitting around them. _Maybe we should have sat in the back...I don't think I can kiss him with this many people around... _She began fiddling with her fingers, something she had not done for a few weeks.

"Hinata is something wrong?" Naruto whispered.

"No, I'm just...worried that my father will figure out we're dating."

"Relax. I'm sure he has no clue. Look the movies starting!" He slouched in his chair.

There were some people who had just entered "Excuse me. Pardon me! Oops sorry!" The voice came from the row behind them.

Naruto looked back but it was too dark to see who it was. All he could see were two girls walking down the aisle and sitting down behind them.

"We made it in time!" Wynn shouted as the opening credits rolled across the big screen.

"Shhhh!" The other people shushed her.

"Sorry!" She said. "So you couldn't come up with a plan. Don't worry you got 3 years to come up with something." She whispered to Eria.

Eria grabbed a handful of popcorn and put it in her mouth. "Yeah...I guess. Maybe I should forget about him."

"Yeah. You know I'm always here." Wynn chuckled poking Eria's boobs.

Eria slapped her hand away. "You know I'm not like that. Weren't you going after Hinata?"

"Not anymore. She was just a fad I guess." She took a bite out of her chocolate bar "Opening credits are over! Make Out Session! The movie!" She smiled and stuffed the rest of the chocolate in her mouth

Forty minutes had passed since the movie started, Naruto and Hinata had not really spoken to each other. The only times they did was when a funny scene had passed. "I don't like those books but man this movie sure is funny isn't it?"

Hinata nodded not taking her eyes off the screen. Another few minutes passed and the movie entered its first romantic scene.

The hero had just confessed his love to the red haired girl and was awaiting her response. The girl laughed and said that she had been in love with him too. The two smiled at each other and kissed.

Hinata realized why she wanted to see this movie. _I had almost forgotten. _She looked at Naruto who was "stretching" and put her arm around her shoulders. _Soon! Soon!_

"Eria..." Wynn whispered "Stop pretending that's you and Naruto in the movie!"

"I wasn't doing that!" Eria blushed.

"Anyways, look at the guy in front of us. He "stretched" and put his arm around that girl. Wanna see how far he gets?" Wynn laughed.

"N-N-Naruto...." Hinata turned her head to face Naruto. "Umm...would.....you...like....to...." She was stuttering badly.

Naruto leaned forward and kissed her.

Hinata's eyes shot wide open and she tensed up. _I...I don't believe it! we're kissing..for real! _She closed her eyes, she gripped her arm rest as tightly as she could. Naruto softly touched her cheek with his right hand to comfort her, and she started to relax. Then just as Naruto's tongue slipped into her mouth.

_Naruto! _Eria's foot flew forward accidentally and kicked the back of Naruto seat breaking the kiss. She turned her head to the side "Sorry!" She tried disguising her voice.

"Naruto....s-s-sorry if I'm no good at k-k-kissing." Even though the room was dark you could tell she was red with embarrassment. "Th-that was my first kiss." She looked back at the screen.

"Don't worry." Naruto brought his arm around her again. "You weren't bad at all. That was mine as well. We'll both get better at it!" He laughed. Hinata rested her head on his chest. Even though the kiss lasted no more then a few seconds it felt like an eternity to her.

Naruto looked from the corner of his eye at Hinata. Hinata seemed to be shivering. "Uh...Hinata?" He called her.

"Yes?" She said not looking at him still enchanted from the kiss they had.

"Here." Naruto took his jacket off and handed it to her. "I thought you might be cold." Hinata took the jacket and thanked him.

_They made out! right in front of me!_ Eria shouted in her head.

"You ok?" Wynn asked putting her hand on her shoulder.

Eria nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." For the rest of the movie Eria kept her eyes on the boy in front of her. _He kissed her..why can't he kiss me!? _She felt extreme jealousy and anger come over her but she kept her emotions to herself.

* * *

**(After the movie)**

"The movie wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." Naruto laughed. "It was pretty funny."

"What are you talking about! They destroyed my series! It had nothing to do with any of the books! Renaming all the characters, changing the time era, giving characters catchphrases!?" Jiraiya cried. "Hinata you look like you appreciate my books what did you think of it?"

"Well...I" She started.

"She doesn't read your books. Their too perverted gramps." Naruto cut her off.

"Is that so? Well Let's get going." Jiraiya said.

"Wait gramps!" Naruto called out "We're going to stay here for a while and then I'll walk Hinata home."

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Naruto nodded his head. "Be careful it's dark out. Call me if anything happens."

"What are we going to do?" Hinata asked.

"Well We could stay here at the arcade for a while. Play a few games. Then on the way home we could..uh talk a bit....about stuff" Naruto was taking a while to finish his sentences. He looked at Hinata who was pushing her pointer fingers together and staring at the floor.

"M-M-Maybe make out?" Hinata asked. "Just a little bit?" She rose her head and looked at Naruto.

* * *

**To all those who wanted them to make out ****There you have it!****....wasn't much but hey it still happened, and as you can tell they will be doing that a lot more often from now on (and I'll do a better job of writing it too)**


	21. After the movie

**2 chapters in one week! That hasn't been done for a while lol. OK to those who waited....here it is Hinata and Naruto making out!**

**Hope you enjoy it**.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked down the sidewalk. Neither of them was saying a word to each other. The night was warm so Hinata had taken off Naruto's jacket and tied around her waist.

_Well....this silence is really awkward. _Naruto thought and he bet that Hinata was thinking the same thing. _Start a conversation or something! _"So...the movie was good right?" Naruto said.

"Yeah." Was all Hinata said. _Why am I so nervous! I haven't felt like this since when we first became friends! Think of something to say! _"........Um..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing, never mind." _Damn I must be really boring right now!_ Hinata walked a bit more before realizing that he stopped. "I-Is something wrong Naruto?"

"Uh well. What you said back at the theater. Want to do it right now?" He asked. "...Make out I mean!"

Hinata stared at him for a while "Sure, but can we go somewhere else?"

"What about that park over there? We can sit on the bench..." Naruto pointed to the park near them.

Hinata nodded her head. Naruto walked up to her, held her hand, and together they walked into the park.

_Oh man! Me and Hinata...we're gonna make out in just a matter of seconds! _Naruto was nervous but you could hardly tell from the look on his face. He looked calm and collected.

Hinata on the other hand, was nervous inside and out. _Naruto! Me! Kissing! In only a few moments! My heart feels like it's gonna explode! _She was taking deep breaths.

"Hinata are you alright?" Naruto asked as they sat down on the bench.

"Yes. Everything is fine!" She smiled. She looked around the park no one was around. The few street lamps and the moon was what kept it from being completely dark. "Can...you excuse me for a second?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"Sure. Why for?" He asked.

"Just got to tell my dad that I'll be home a little late." Hinata got up and ran behind a tree. She took out her cell phone and hit speed dial 2. "Pick up! Pick up!" She said under her breath. After a few rings the person picked up.

"Hinata how did the date go?" Sakura said on the other line.

"It's still going on! We are in a park right now and about to make out. I'm a nervous wreck!"

"Calm down Hinata" Sakura said. "Just take a deep breath."

Hinata did as she was told.

"OK. There's not much I can tell you. Just go with the flow I guess."

"What kind of advice is that?" She said.

"Look Hinata I can't help you with everything!" She sighed "Alright look how about this. Try playfully biting his tongue or try tickling the roof of his mouth with your tongue."

"Umm...."

"Ruffle his messy blond hair, rub his arms, wrap your legs around his....look into those deep blue eyes of his and get lost in them...you'll know what to do from there." She hung up without warning.

"Alright...here goes." She got out from behind the tree and walked back to the bench. When she got there Naruto was staring up at the night sky. Hinata sat down and looked up with him. "The moon sure is big tonight isn't it?"

"Yeah." He turned to Hinata "Look Hinata." Hinata turned and faced him. "If...if your not comfortable with this...we can try again some other time."

Hinata shook her head. "I'm ready!" Her teeth were chattering slightly.

"Alright..." Naruto gulped as his face neared hers.

_Here it comes! _Hinata thought and shut her eyes.

Their lips locked. Both of them were too nervous on what to do next, so they stayed like that, sitting alone in a park their lips together.

_Umm...bite his tongue?...His tongue isn't even out yet! _Hinata started breathing heavily, and that's when they broke the kiss and pulled back.

"N-Nothing to it huh?" Naruto laughed."J-Just go with the flow huh?"

Hinata was completely red. "Yeah." She looked at him "Umm...ag-again?" She stood up.

Naruto smiled slightly and they both went in for a second round. Once they locked lips Naruto wrapped his arms around her hips and brought her closer. Hinata clung her arms around his neck. Then Naruto slowly brought his tongue out, and into her mouth. Hinata, shyly, brought her tongue out as well. Their tongues wrestled each other for dominance. Hinata moaned in delight and wrapped her lag around Naruto's. Naruto broke the kiss for a moment to catch his breath and then redoubled in his efforts. Hinata moaned louder and was breathing harder as Naruto's tongue explored her mouth.

She rubbed her hands through his hair. And Naruto moved his hands up and down her back causing her to moan louder. After a good long while they finally broke the kiss. Both of them gasping for air.

"Wow!" Hinata gasped "That...that was...AMAZING!" She sounded delighted.

"I...Know!" Naruto smiled as he sat back on the bench.

Hinata took out her phone. "Let's go now Naruto. It's almost eleven. I told my dad I would be home by then."

Naruto sprang up from his seat. "Alright!" He grabbed Hinata hand walked out of the park. Hinata was clinging onto his arm.

Behind them were two guys just exiting the park. When they noticed Hinata, and Naruto...but mostly Hinata.

"Hey look at that babe!" A guy in sunglasses and a mohawk said to the guy standing next to hi.

"Look at those curves!" He said "It's a shame she's with a loser blond like that kid. Think we can convince her to come with us?" This guy had on a leather vest and had his red hair slicked back.

"Heh! Of course." The two of them sped up their pace to catch up to Hinata. When they did they jumped in front of the couple. "Hey how you guys doing?"

"Fine." Naruto said walking around them.

"Wait where you going little lady?" The guy wearing a vest said grabbing Hinata's arm pulling her back.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!?" Naruto yelled.

"She wants to party with us not you!" The sunglasses guy said pushing him back. "Look at her she's smiling!" He pointed to Hinata. "She's not scared, she wants to be with us." He laughed.

Hinata was smiling. She knew she wasn't in any danger, not when she was with Naruto. "You made him mad." She laughed.

"Huh?" The guy that grabbed her asked.

"Take this!" Naruto yelled out as he punched the guy who had Hinata in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

He rolled over on the floor clutching his stomach.

"You're next!" Naruto smirked.

"Wait..we can talk about this right?" The guy was pleading. Naruto payed no attention and punched him in the face, causing the glasses to break and leaving him with a broken nose. He fell on the floor trying to stop the bleeding.

Naruto and Hinata ran away from there. _Just like I thought, He really can protect me! I had nothing to worry about! _"Thank you Naruto." She said when they slowed down.

"Hey, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let them hurt you?" Naruto winked at her.

"You wouldn't be a very good one." Hinata laughed. "We're almost home, I can walk the rest of the way from here. I don't want my father to see you."

"Yeah. Good night." Naruto and Hinata locked lips for the third time that night. "See you on Monday!" Naruto said when they parted.

* * *

Hinata kicked off her shoes and placed them near the front door.

"Ahem." Her father cleared his throat causing her to spin around "So, where are your bags?" He asked looking behind her.

"Uhh..I decided not to buy anything. The only thing I really wanted was a book, but it doesn't come out till next month." She said "I'm going to bed now. Good night father." She walked past him and headed up the stairs.

When she got to her room she expected to find her sister sitting on her bed ready to pester her on where she went or something of the sort. _It is eleven, maybe she fell asleep. _Hinata undressed and threw her clothes on the floor. She reached under pillow for her night clothes.

"So where is no boobs?" Hanabi popped out from the closet.

"Hanabi! Stop doing that!" She yelled.

"I'll stop when it no longer funny!" She laughed. "Anyways what did you do with Naruto?" She asked

"You were eavesdropping weren't you?" Hinata sighed as she sat on her bed. Hanabi just nodded her head and sat down next to her sister.

"What did you do? Was it like in the movie where they moaning and kissing and groping and stuff?" Hanabi had a smile on her face that reminded her of Jiraiya's perverted smile.

Hinata closed her eyes and turned away. "No it was nothing like that! We just sat and watched the movie and that's it!"

"So you went all out" Hanabi started "to try to make out with the guy of your dreams and failed huh?"

Hinata did not feel like arguing, she was in the best mood of her life and was not about to let her sister ruin it. "Yeah, it just didn't happen."

"Pfft! What a loser!" Hanabi jumped off the bed and ran out the room laughing.

_Whatever, today was a dream come true...it could have gone with out those thugs trying to take me but it was still great. _She turned the lights off tucked herself into her bed.

"I'm younger than you and can stay up longer!" Hanabi shouted from outside.

* * *

Naruto took his keys out and unlocked the door.

"Boss!" Konohamaru shouted from his window. "You forgot about my training again!"

"No I didn't! I canceled it! I told your mom to tell you that!" Naruto shouted back.

Konohamaru ran down the stairs and jumped over the fence and went to Naruto. "What was more important than my training?"

"Oh Naruto Your back?" Jiraiya opened the door. "Come in, come in! You too Konohamaru." He pushed the two of them inside. "Tell me what happened!"

"He doesn't want to hear about this!" Naruto yelled.

"About what?" Konohamaru asked.

"Him and Hinata doing the dirty!" Jiraiya laughed.

"We didn't do that perv!" Naruto kicked the side of his head.

"What did happen?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto sighed and told them everything that happened.

"Whoa! Thatta boy!" Jiraiya patted his shoulder. "Soon you get to do much more than that.

"Shut up with that!" Naruto yelled.

"Whoa..." Konohamaru was speechless. "One punch, and you knocked them both out? You have to keep training me!" His eyes sparkled. "Tomorrow at noon more training!" He ran out the house.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Naruto said. He looked at Jiraiya who had that same smile on his face. "That's it I'm going to bed!" He stomped up the stairs.

* * *

_I wonder how everything went with Hinata. Naruto looks like he's a great kisser....Does Hinata think that I like him? Why am I thinking about him again? _Sakura sat up and looked at her cell phone. _Sasuke never calls...and when I call him...he rarely picks up. _She picked it up and dialed his number. The phone rang a few times and to her surprise he actually picked up.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said.

"What?" He replied coldly.

"Uhh...just wanted to know how you were doing."

"Is that it?"

"...You know Sasuke...I've had it. Every time I try to talk you completely ignore me. You have no respect for anyone else! We are breaking up!" Sakura yelled.

"Whatever." He yawned as he hung the phone up.

"What the hell did I see in that jerk?" Sakura pouted throwing her phone on the floor. "Naruto is more my type....."

* * *

Eria and Wynn walked home "Look Eria. Here is how I see it. Hinata seems to be madly in love with Naruto, and Naruto seems to be getting there so you have to break them up if want any chance of getting with Naruto."

Eria didn't say anything.

"Eria...you there?" She waved a hand in front of her face.

"You're right." Eria finally spoke. "I have to break them up. Other wise I will have no chance." Her eyed fired up.

"That's the spirit! Break them up!" Wynn laughed. "So how are you going to do it?

"I know a guy that might be willing to help." Eria smirked.

* * *

**So.....how did you like the chapter? more importantly the make out scene? did I do a good job or a bad one? **

**Those thugs might seem like I just randomly put them in but they will be the cause of something important in later chapters....maybe like next chapter or one after. **

**Tell me what you think of Eria and Sakura at this moment.  
**


	22. Things Complicate

**Sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter. Seems kind of short to me**.

* * *

Naruto woke up earlier then usual. It was still dark outside, he got himself ready for school. "Hinata and me are gonna make out before school today! We gotta find someplace where no one will watch us. Shikamaru goes to the library in the morning so not there...not sure the librarian will be too happy about it either." He said as he poured milk into his cereal bowl.

"Some kids will be walking in the hallways and I know that Hinata will be too shy to kiss in front of them." He finished up his breakfast and ran upstairs to shower. After he got out and got dressed for school he knocked on Jiraiya's door. "Gramps! I'm going to school now alright?"

"Isn't too early...unless you're doing something with Hinata hee hee." He laughed from behind the door.

"Whatever!" He kicked the door and ran out. He looked at his watch it was still a whole hour before school started. "...maybe I did get up too early. I'll take detour today." He took a left as soon as he reached the sidewalk. He decided to walk down a few blocks and then go to school. After walking down 5 blocks he saw a girl walking ahead of him. "Isn't that Wynn?" He muttered quietly.

She was dragging her bag on floor lazily as she stumbled from side to side. Anyone could tell that she was not a morning person.

* * *

Hinata got up just as early as Naruto and had been thinking about a place free of eyes to make out. _Naruto is such an amazing kisser! I hope we can find someplace to kiss. _She packed a lunch for herself and Naruto. She looked at the clock in the kitchen. _Hmm school does not start for another hour. Maybe I should wait a bit. _She went to the living room and took out an old volume of the Make Out series and started reading it.

After 15 minutes Hinata put the book back in her bag and headed out the door. _If I get there before Naruto I'll take a quick look around to see where there is an empty area._ When she got to the school she saw that there were a few students hanging out in front. She took a look around to try a to find a good place where no one was there. _There are people by the trees, by the statue, in front of the building, maybe the library will be empty. _She walked over to the library and unfortunately there were some kids in there in the front and the back. _Oh well...wait I don't think anyone hangs out in the back of the main building before school. _She ran there and when she arrived a smile came across her face, the place was deserted. "Yes!" She yelled and jumped up. "Whoa..." She stumbled a bit "I feel a bit light headed."

Hinata ran back to the front of the school and as soon as she got there Naruto was walking through the gates. "Naruto over here!" She waved her hand high in the air.

Naruto turned in her direction, smiled and waved back. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Good morning Hinata. You sure seem happy!" He laughed. "You look a bit red too, don't tell me you still feel shy around me?"

Hinata cheeks turned redder and she laughed back. "I came to school early so we could find a place to...ma-make out. And...sometimes I do." She said the last part quietly and looked down at the floor.

Naruto chuckled "I came here to do just that too. I figured that you would not want to kiss in front of others." He put his arm around her waist. "So where is the place?"

"I-It's behind the main building." She was starting to get nervous again.

"Really? I would have thought that lot of people would hang out there." Naruto said.

"Lucky me they don't huh?" Hinata giggled.

When they got to the back Naruto took a look around. Not much was there, you could see the track from there and the little forest area where he had fallen asleep on the first day of school. "Hey I remember that place I fell asleep on that tree over there on my first day." he said making it sound like it happened years ago. "I think that if I didn't, me and Shikamaru might not have been friends."

_I remember that place too. _Hinata started to blush again recalling when she had kissed Naruto for the first time. He was completely unaware of that fact.

"Well want to uh...you know?" Naruto said turning back to Hinata who just nodded her head.

The two of them closed their eyes and went in for the kiss.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here?" A voice called from the left of them.

Naruto and Hinata turned their heads to see who it was. Sakura was standing there looking at them curiously from behind the wall.

"Oh! I'm sorry I interrupted something didn't I?" She sweat dropped she walked in front of them.

"Well yeah." Naruto said. There was now an awkward feeling between the three of them.

"So...what are you doing here Sakura?" Hinata asked breaking the silence.

"I usually hang out here with Sasuke, but we broke up so I was just going to hang out here and read a bit before school."

"When did you break up!" Hinata gasped.

"Friday night. I finally realized what a jerk he is!" She yelled clearly angry.

"Good riddance to him! You deserve someone better then him." Naruto said in a comforting tone.

"Thanks. That means a lot." Sakura smiled. _Someone like you? _Her eyes turned to Naruto as she thought that. "Uh..well I'll just leave you two alone then." She waved goodbye and returned to the front of the school.

"Well....where were we?" Naruto said as he looked back at Hinata. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and they locked lips.

_Who's that over there? _"Hinata is that you?" Neji called as he came from the right of them.

"Damn it!" Naruto said when he broke the kiss. "Hey Neji." He slouched.

Neji's narrowed his eyes onto Naruto "What were you doing to her?" He sounded angry.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Naruto panicked. "We were just kissing right Hinata?"

"Yeah, we weren't doing anything inappropriate or anything like that!" Hinata said backing Naruto up.

His eyes stayed on Naruto "I think that I'll just stay here then, You may continue making out."

_He can't possibly be serious he of all people should know how shy Hinata is, she's your cousin for crying out loud! _"I_ wonder something. _Hey Neji you two are cousins, where do you live?"

"I have my own house a few blocks down from Hinata's. Why do you care anyways?" He said sternly.

"Jeez can't a guy just ask a question? Let's go Hinata." Naruto said as he walked off.

"Way to ruin a moment." Hinata stuck her tongue out at her cousin.

"Excuse me for being protective!" Neji growled back.

"Overprotective Neji." Naruto shouted back laughing.

"Just you wait! Friday we fight in the stadium!" He yelled but not sure if Naruto heard what he said.

* * *

(End of School)

"Sorry I can't walk you home Hinata." Naruto said apologetically.

"That's alright, just try to stay awake in class." Hinata giggled. Naruto had gotten detention for falling asleep one too many times in Kakashi's class.

"I can't help it that all the stories we read in that class are boring as hell." Naruto yawned "I hope he doesn't make me clean the desks or the board or anything." He said. "Well bye see you tomorrow." He leaned over and gave Hinata a kiss goodbye. She smiled at him and waved good bye. Naruto turned back to the school. _Well I'm here till 6...I hate this!_

He walked into Kakashi's classroom "Well....here I am. What do you want me to do?" He said as he put his bag down on a desk.

"Oh glad to see you showed up." Kakashi said as he took his nose out of a book "It seems you like to nap during class so here is your punishment." Kakashi took out a book and tossed it over to Naruto.

He caught the book and read the cover "Make Out Paradise!? What do you want me to do with this!"

"I know how much you hate these books so you are going to stay here and read a few volumes out loud with me. Doesn't that sound fun?" Even thought his face was hidden behind that mask you could tell he was smiling.

_I really hate this class! _Naruto thought as he opened the book to its first page.

_

* * *

_Hinata walked home alone that day. _What was up with Neji? Interrupting me and Naruto. Whatever. We made out a little and that's good enough for me! _She smiled as she walked down the street. _It sure is getting hot now._ She thought as she wiped a bit of sweat of her forehead and fanned herself. "I could use some ice cream." She turned the corner, and went down the street until she reached a small shopping plaza. "There is the ice cream shop." She hurried inside and felt relieved when she felt the cool air hit her face. _That's more like it. _

The place was pretty much empty, no one sat at the 4 tables that they had. The only people that were there where the workers. She stepped up to the counter and ordered a chocolate ice cream cone with rainbow sprinkles on top, she paid the man behind the counter and sat down happily licking her ice cream.

She heard the door open and a tall, tan boy walked into the store. He had short shaggy brown hair and wore a long sleeve white shirt with a black t-shirt over that, he wore blue jeans. He looked around the place and said "Place is a ghost town today huh?" He walked up to the counter but the guy already had his order ready, a plain strawberry ice cream cone with three scoops.

"I already know what you want." The guy laughed.

"Thanks." The guy said as he paid the man. He turned around and noticed Hinata sitting at a table by herself. He walked over to her and pulled out a chair across from her. "Hey, mind if I sit here?" He asked licking his ice cream.

"Go ahead I guess..." Hinata said licking her ice cream.

They guy stared at her for a while before finally saying"My name is Hayato, what's yours?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"H-Hinata." She answered quickly. _What does this guy want? _She looked at his face and noticed that he had bright green eyes.

"Hinata...that's a cute name, just like your face." He said with a crooked smile.

Hinata flushed with embarrassment and looked down at the table, she was starting to feel hot again.

He leaned back in his chair. "What are you doing here by yourself? I figure that someone like you would have a boyfriend or something." He finished the first scoop of his cone. "If you want, I can be your boyfriend." He leaned forward and smiled.

Hinata quickly finished the rest of her cone and stood up. "I'll be going now." She said all flustered.

"Oh, your wearing Konohigh uniform!" He said noticing her clothes. He stood up "I just started that school Friday! Maybe I'll be seeing you around then?" He raced to the door and held it open for her.

"Um, thank you." She rushed out the door.

"Your welcome." He waved at her and watched her leave. He went back inside the store.

"Seriously I think the only reason you bother going to this shop is to flirt with the girls." The cashier laughed.

"Hey! That's just one of the reasons why." He said as he finished off his cone. "This place makes the best strawberry ice cream!" he chuckled then his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered. "Oh, hey Eria. Long time no speak!" He laughed. "Huh? No I didn't feel like going to school today so I skipped. OK see you at your place." He hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket "See ya tomorrow."

* * *

Hinata ran back to her mansion not even greeting the guards that saluted her.

"What's wrong with her?" One of them said to the other who just shrugged.

She ran up to her room and dropped her bag on the floor. _Why do I feel like this!? That guy just comes out of nowhere and starts hitting on me? He was hitting on me right, I can't tell! Relax Hinata! _She took a breath in and out to calm her nerves. She was feeling really weak and dizzy. Hinata lied on her bed she got her cell phone from her side and dialed a number. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hi Hinata. What's up?" Sakura said, she was clearly happy.

"Well I needed to ask you something."

"What would that be?" Sakura asked, she was paying close attention

"When you were dating Sasuke...you didn't like someone else right?" Hinata sniffed.

"....W-What do you mean?" She sounded nervous. "Wh-why would you ask something like that?"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I was running low on ideas to continue the story so I had to add an OC to stir things up. **

**Hayato was an OC by _IsaacClarke_** **(Hope you enjoyed your OC's appearance. He'll appear more in the next couple chapters.)If anyone has any ideas for an OC feel free to tell me, and I'll see if I can fit them into the story.  
**

**Till next chapter!**


	23. What a day

**OK this chapter will start off where the last one left off. Enjoy!**.

* * *

"When you were dating Sasuke...you didn't like someone else right?" Hinata sniffed.

"....W-What do you mean?" She sounded nervous. "Wh-why would you ask something like that?" Sakura started to sweat bullets.

"...Well, today after school I went to an ice cream shop," Hinata began her story.

_Maybe this isn't about me at all! What a relief. _She let out a sigh and wiped a sweat drops from her forehead.

"and this guy came into the shop. He sat down in front of me and started pestering me. Anyways he asked me if I wanted him to be my boyfriend." Hinata said.

"What!? You already told him that you're going out with someone right?" Sakura yelled into the phone.

"N-N-No..."

"Why not!"

"Well I was too embarrassed to say anything." Hinata yelled.

"Oh well it's not like you'll see him again right?" Sakura said.

"Well about that..."

"Hmm...what about that?" Sakura asked.

"He said that he goes to our school, so there is the chance that I might run into him again."

"Hinata..." Sakura groaned. "Wait what does this have to do with that question anyways?" Hinata was quiet on her end of the phone. "You like this guy!" Sakura almost choked on those words.

"I don't know. I felt really hot around him...like I did when I fist met Naruto. I just wanted to know if you felt like that when you met a new boy."

"Uhh nope! Not at all. You know me, I only had eyes for Sasuke..." _Did she buy that?_

"Oh...OK then. Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." Hinata closed her phone and set it aside. She rested her head on her pillow and stared at the wall. _Do I really like this guy? He just came out of nowhere...like Naruto. If I take a nap, I'll forget about this whole incident. _She closed her eyes and before long she had fallen asleep.

**(A few hours later)**

Hanabi burst through Hinata's bedroom door. "Hinata I got it! Look! Look!" She held in her hands the newest "Make Out" book. "I had to pay a guy to but for me but I got it!" She walked over to her sister who was sleeping, her face as red as can be, and her face covered in sweat. "She must be dreaming about Naruto again." She giggled.

"Hinata time to wake up." She shook Hinata's shoulder. "Hey why does she feel so hot?" Hanabi put her hand on Hinata's forehead and gasped "She's burning up!" She dropped the book and kicked it under her bed. "Dad! Hinata's sick!" She ran out of her sisters room stumbling a little and searched for her father. "Wait Dad does not get home till late tonight!" She called a maid and informed her of her sister's condition.

The maid got a wet towel and placed on top of Hinata's forehead, then gave her some medicine to drink "That should keep her fever from going up." She let out a sigh. "It's a good thing that you were here Hanabi. If no one had checked on her she would have gotten worse."

"That medicine that you gave her...that will make her better right?" Hanabi looked worried.

"Of course don't worry she'll be better by tomorrow night." The blond haired maid said. "You were worried about her right?"

"You better not tell her that!" Hanabi pouted.

The maid let out a soft laugh and agreed not to say a word. She made Hanabi leave to do her homework in another room so she would not get sick as well.

* * *

**(The next day)**

Naruto got up early once again and go ready to go to school. After he ate breakfast and showered he got his bag and went downstairs. Jiraiya was had gotten up and was eating breakfast.

"Going early once again huh?"

"Don't even say anything." Naruto warned him.

"Come on Naruto," He grabbed Naruto by the neck and ruffled his hair just like he used to do when he was a kid "you know that I'm just playing around."

"Let go!" Naruto broke free and opened the front door.

"Oh hey I forgot to tell you that we have a

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto shut the door. He walked directly to school since he had not gotten up as early as yesterday. By the time he was in front of the school gates his cell phone buzzed. "A text? This early?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, when he read the message he let out a frown. It read

**_Naruto cant go 2 skool. Got high fever. c u 2morrow.  
Miss U._**

It was from Hinata. He wrote back

**Hope u feel better soon.  
Miss u 2**

"So she's not coming to school...I suppose I could just skip today." _No I said that I was going to change when I came to this town. I would stop picking fights left and right and actually show up to school...but what's one day?_ He turned around and walked back the way he came. When he was at the red light he decided that he was going to have to ditch his bag for a while.

Sakura was on her way to school and saw Naruto on the other side of the street. _Where is Naruto going? It looks like he's heading home, did her forget something? _

When the light turned green the two walked across the street. "Hey Naruto, where are you going?" She asked him.

"Huh?" He noticed Sakura heading his way "Oh morning Sakura."

"Did you forget something at your house?" She asked. They both stop in the middle of the road.

"No. I'm not going to school today. Hinata's out sick so there is no point in going. I'm heading into town for the day." He said and walked past her.

"Wait! You can't just decide to skip school like that!" She walked behind him.

"Sure I can watch!" He continued walking and didn't bother looking back.

"Get back here!" She chased after him. "You have Jiraiya's class today don't you!"

"How do you know what class I have?" Naruto asked turning around.

"Uh...H-Hinata talks to me a lot about her classes, and you have the same ones as her." She explained.

"He won't care much. He'll just throw a tantrum at home and get over it when I give him a dirty magazine." He yawned. He continued walking down the street.

"Wait!" She yelled making him stop and face her. "I can join too right?" She asked blushing.

"Sure, in fact it might be better if you do. I might get lost if I go into town on my own." Naruto laughed.

Sakura raced up to Naruto, and walked by his side. _After spending the day with I'll get to see if it's really just a crush...or something more. _Her cheeks turned red again.

"So what made you change your mind?" Naruto said.

_You were not going to be there... _"I remembered that I had a test today that I forgot to study for. Now I'll have an extra day to study for it." She lied.

Naruto let out a small laugh and raced aheade to the park.

"I thought we were heading into town." Sakura said.

"I'm just gonna hide my bag here for a while." He said as he took something out of his bag and hid the bag behind some shrubs. "Want me to hide yours too?" He asked. Sakura tossed her bag and he hid it too.

'What did you take out?" She tilted her head.

Naruto took out a black headband and wrapped it around his forehead. "I used to wear this all the time in my old town."

"Why did you wear it? Thought it made you look cool or something?" Sakura giggled.

"Nah, all the kids in my gan- I mean yeah. It does make me look cool doesn't it?" Naruto unbuttoned his black school jacket and rolled up the sleeves. "Alright, let's head into town!" He grabbed Sakura's hand and ran full speed ahead.

* * *

When they got to town it was almost 8 they saw that most of the people walking around were adults, and not many of the shops were open yet. "Heh, this might be kind of a boring day." Naruto said "In my old town a lot kids would skip on a regular basis so we would go around causing trouble or just go to a deserted place and train."

"You used to skip before?" Sakura asked.

"Well yeah." He looked at her scowling face "But not everyday!" He added. "So until more stores open up, what do you want to do?"

Well how well do you know this place?" Sakura asked.

"Not well at all." Naruto scratched his chin "All I know are the bookstore down there and Ichiraku Ramen. I can find that place with my eyes closed." Naruto began drooling.

"Well let's walk around, maybe you'll see some other shops you like and then when they open we'll come back."

"Sounds good to me." Naruto smiled.

Sakura looked at his smiling face and looked away quickly. _I can't let him see me blushing! He'll find out I like him and might not talk again!_

"Sakura are you getting sick too?" He asked "You look a bit red."

"I'm fine. It's just a little hot." She laughed nervously. "Let's get a move on." She lead the way.

Throughout most of the morning Naruto was introduced to new shops. He went into some electronics shop, comic book store, and a few clothing shops, most of them were for girls which Sakura seemed to shop at a lot. At 11 O'clock they stopped at a burger shop for lunch. Sakura ordered a plain cheeseburger with fries and diet coke, she was watching her figure. Naruto also ordered a cheeseburger, large fries, and chocolate shake. They ate outside the restaurant under the shade of a tree.

"You don't eat much do you?" Naruto asked as he took a bite of his burger.

"Not really, I don't usually get very hungry." Sakura said and took a small sip of her soda.

"You should join us more often for lunch at the roof." Naruto said.

'Well, I'll think about it.

"It's more quiet, and cleaner than the cafeteria." Naruto urged her.

"I'll join tomorrow and make up my mind then." She said. _He gave me an invitation for lunch. It's almost like a date...THIS is almost like a date! _They ate the rest of their food in silence. Once they finished Naruto picked up their trash and went to dump it inside the restaurant. When he got out he saw two guys talking to Sakura.

"A cutie like you by yourself?" One guy said. Had an eye patch over his left eye and had his hair down, and was grabbing Sakura's right hand.

"We'll show you a good time trust us." The other guy said, he had his red hair slicked back and was grabbing her left. Sakura looked worried and was about to scream for help.

"Hey it's you guys again! What do you want with Sakura!" Naruto shouted as he stomped closer to them.

The two of them turned around "Not you again!" The eye patch guy said.

"You were with another girl Friday night! What are you doing with this one?" The other guy cried. "You just kiss them and leave them?"

Sakura blushed a little.

"She's not my girlfriend. We're just hanging around today. Now back off before I kick your ass again." Naruto was angry.

"You just caught us by surprise last time." They both raised their fist into the air ready to fight.

Naruto tackled the eye patch guy to the floor and punched him in the face knocking him out.

_This guy is fast! _The guy with red hair thought. He pulled a knife from his pocket and ran to Naruto. He threw his arm forward to stab him but Naruto dodged the attack and grabbed his arm.

"Pulling out a weapon? In a fist fight?" Naruto raised his left arm and brought his elbow down on the guys arm. There was a snapping sound and the guy fell to the floor crying in pain.

"Whoa! Naruto...." Sakura was left speechless.

"These guys tried to take Hinata Friday night." Naruto walked to Sakura "Wanna go home or continue walking around?" He asked.

"Walk around for a while longer." Sakura looked at the guy rolling in pain "You broke his arm Naruto."

"He had it coming." Naruto scoffed as they walked away.

"Did...she say...Naruto?" The guy got up being careful not to move his arm. He took out his cell phone and called someone. "Hey boss, that guy from the gang in Whirlpool...what was the leaders name?" He said when the call was answered

"Naruto Uzamaki" The voice said "Why? What wrong Ryo?"

_I thought so. _"We just ran into him. He broke my arm and knocked Genji out."

"Where did he go!" The voice yelled.

"He's still in town. He's just walking around with this pink haired girl."

"Get everyone you can to so and find him. When you call me and follow him until I get there." The voice said and then hung the phone up. _Never thought that he would be in this town. I'll show him, embarrassing me and my gang!_

"He sounds really pissed off. Just what is his deal with that guy anyways?" Like he was ordered he started calling all other members of his gang and told them to be on the look out for a blond haired guy with a pink haired girl at his side. When he had called enough people he walked over to Genji and softly kicked awake.

"Wake up. We got something to do." He said. His arm was already beginning to heal.

He woke up and held his face. His nose was dripping blood. "What?" He asked in pain.

"That guy that was just here...that was Naruto Uzumaki." Ryo's tone was serious. "We have to gotta follow them."

"No way." Genji winced in pain. "I gotta get to the hospital. I think that punk broke my nose, I can't heal as fast you, you know."

* * *

(Hinata's Mansion)

The blond haired maid took Hinata's temperature. "Oh dear, this isn't good. Her fever has gone up again. We need to get her to a hospital." She went out to the hall and called a muscular butler that had just passed by.

"We need to get her to a hospital. You will have to carry her to the car." She informed him

"Yes madam." The butler saluted and walked into Hinata's room picked her up and took her to the limousine downstairs.

Hinata was twisting and turning, and had been sweating all over. "Naruto..." She mumbled faintly a few times.

"She must be hallucinating." The maid said as they drove to the hospital. She looked at her with worried eyes.

* * *

**It's a crappy set up for an arc but it will be an interesting one....I think.**

**Review the chapter!**


	24. Dumbass!

**Sorry for the delay. school and stuff....well here you go!** **I haven't updated in a while so I wrote this chapter pretty quick. If there are any problems with it let me know so I can correct them**.

* * *

Jiraiya sat in the teachers lounge eating his lunch. "No good brat. He has the nerve to skip school on the day he has MY class." He mumbled to himself.

Tsunade noticed Jiraiya speaking to himself and sat down next to him. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"No. It's nothing." He got up and walked to the trash and dumped his food in. "It's just Naruto."

"I heard that He is going to fight Neji this Friday. I'm betting 200 bucks on him. You putting any money in?"

"No thanks I'm not a gambling man. You know, you got most of the things for this school through gambling. I'm surprised that you won those bets, you're always losing." He laughed walking out the room.

"Shut up!" Tsunade yelled and threw a plastic cup at him, but he had already gone out.

* * *

Shikamaru and Choji were sitting on the roof finishing up their lunch.

"You know," Choji began "it's kind of weird just the two of us here. I gotten used to Hinata and Naruto having lunch with us."

"I wonder where they went off to anyways?" Shikamaru asked.

'What do you mean?" Choji asked not following.

"Come on, Naruto and Hinata both being absent? You can just tell that they are doing something together."

"Things that you might want to do with that Temari chick?" Choji grinned.

"Yeah..wait I mean no!" Shikamaru blushed in embarrassment.

"Just admit you want to ask her out. Wait you never told me how you two met." Choji sat straight up "Out with it!"

"Oh would you look at the time? We have to get to class." Shikamaru jumped to his feet and hurried down the stairs.

"Hey wait up!" Choji chased after him.

* * *

**(In town)**

Naruto and Sakura came out of a bookstore, Sakura's face was completely red, and Naruto was laughing his head off.

"Sorry I got us kicked out." He said through his laughter. "But that manga was just too funny."

"It could not have been that funny. You were laughing so loud everyone was staring at us like we were freaks." She covered her face. "The manager had to ask us to leave. Why didn't you just buy it and laugh out here?"

"I brought no money! I wasn't planning on skipping school today." Naruto said his laughing coming to a stop. "Alright you choose the next store we got to."

"OK then we'll go to that store right there." She pointed to a clothing store.

Naruto let out a loud moan "Come on, anything but that. It looks like they only sell panties and bras....I'll feel weird in there."

"Just like how I felt in there?" She pointed behind her. Naruto sighed and dragged his feet to the store.

Sakura ran to the back of the store to the bra sections. Naruto stayed in the front of the store. _Why does she want to come here? Does she have a new boyfriend and is trying to seduce him or something?_

Sakura ran back to the front and grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him to the back.

"Why do you want me to be here?" He asked.

"Well, I need new underwear duh!" She said. "How do you think this one will look on me?" She held out a red bra in front of her chest in her right hand.

Naruto took a look at it and imagined Sakura wearing it then quickly shook it out of his head. "It'll look good." He said and turned his head.

"Think it will go good with these panties?" She held out the red panties in front of her waist in her left hand.

Once again a picture of Sakura in the bra and panties popped into his head, which he quickly shook out again. "Hey Sakura, there is a guy you like right?"

"Uh...why do you ask?" She said, her cheeks turning red.

"Well you drag me into this store, and ask my opinions on clothes. There has to be some guy you're buying this stuff for?" Naruto said. He noticed her blush. "You're blushing! I'm right who is it!?"

"It's no one!" She said a bit too loudly and blushed more.

"Yes it is. Give me a hint." Naruto said.

Sakura started to run out the store "I don't like anyone!" She shouted as she threw the clothes on the floor and Naruto chased her out of the store.

"Please Sakura...watch out!" Naruto yelled out too late. Sakura had run into a tall lean looking kid and knocked him down. He had long black hair, he wore a simple white shirt with black jeans and wore black fingerless gloves

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura cried.

The guy picked up his phone which had dropped and spoke into it. "This is Yodai, found 'em."

Naruto ran over to Sakura and helped her up. "Are you OK?" Naruto helped the guy up also.

"Nothing? OK." Yodai hung the phone up and smiled at the two. "Yeah I'm fine."

"I didn't interrupt your call or hurt you?" Sakura asked the guy.

"No don't worry about it." He brushed off his jeans and walked away.

"You should watch where you're going." Naruto laughed.

"YOU chased me into him!" Sakura growled and stomped off.

Naruto chased after her. "Sorry. You're not mad are you Sakura?" _What did that guy mean 'found 'em'? Is he looking for something to buy? _Naruto looked over his shoulder to the guy. He was now sitting on a bench.

Once there was enough distance Yodai got up an started following the two. _Don't do anything but follow them? This punk can't seriously be that tough can he?_

At around 1 o'clock Sakura and Naruto passed by yet another clothing store, and Sakura wanted to go in.

"Another one?" Naruto groaned. "You've already visited like a hundred of them."

"Hey summer's almost here and I need a new swimsuit." Sakura said.

"Fine, I'll be in that shop over there." He pointed to a GameStop.

"This is my chance." Yodai said to himself. "I just gotta trick her into coming with me and then knock her unconscious."

Some of the people that passed by gave him a suspicious look.

_Alright. Time to go_. Once Yodai saw that Naruto had gone inside his store, he waited outside Sakura's.

"Everything in there is overpriced!" She complained as she stomped out the store.

"Oh hey there you are." Yodai said in a kind voice.

"Oh it's you....where you looking for me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I was. I wanted to make it up to you for pushing you down earlier."

"But I'm the one that ran into you." Sakura corrected him.

_Damn! _"Uh..well yes...but I was standing there and in front of people's way. I should have been walking instead of being in a daze."

"Well...what were you going to do?"

"Come here," He pointed at an alley near them "My dad owns a swimsuit store, we don't get much business since it's in a place like that, I'll give you a free suit." He smiled at her. "Then you can tell all your friends where to shop."

"Well alright." Sakura grinned and walked ahead of him into the alley. After a minute of walking Sakura said "Wait. How did you know that I was looking for a swimsuit?" She turned around. His hand had grabbed her neck and gave a tight squeeze.

"Sleeep.." Yodai said, and Sakura fell to the floor. "Too easy." Yodai chuckled as he picked Sakura up and walked down the alley. With his free hand he got his phone out. "Boss I got her. Send someone to pick me up."

* * *

Naruto had gotten out of Gamestop after realizing that he had been there for over a half hour. He walked over to the swimsuit store and peeked in "She isn't here?" He moved his head around the window trying to look for her. He walked back to the other stores that they had gone into, to see if maybe she was in one of them, but he could not find her.

"There are so many stores! I think I got myself lost..." Naruto cried out in the middle of a crowd who all looked in his direction and then continued on their way.

Just then his cell phone rang. He picked up and looked at the number. "Unknown?" He tilted his head to the side and answered it. "Hello? Who is this?" He asked.

"Naruto! Help!" Sakura cried from the other end.

"Sakura? What happened? Where are you?" Naruto yelled.

"Hello?" Said a voice "Naruto how are you?" He said casually.

"Who is this!" Naruto demanded.

"You don't remember me?" The voice said again. Naruto stayed quiet trying to picture the voice with a face. "Is your memory that zetta bad?"

Naruto's eyes widened from shock "Sho.."

"I knew you'd remember!" Sho laughed.

"What the hell do you want!?" Naruto yelled.

"Don't yell in the phone again Naruto. People around you might get suspicious or something." Sho laughed "Just calm down."

"How do you expect me to remain calm when you got my friend!" He growled into the phone.

"Temper, temper." Sho said "Well that's one thing that hasn't changed about you."

Naruto took slow deep breaths to try to calm himself. "What do you want?"

"There you go. All I'm looking for is a rematch." Sho said calmly.

"Why did you have to take Sakura?" Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Cause I knew you wouldn't accept my match if I just challenged you." Sho smirked. "But now you have a reason to fight."

_He's right..._"Where are you?" Naruto said.

"So you accept? Warehouse 13 down by the pier. And don't even think about calling the cops or anything. If you do...forehead here gets it." Sho laughed evilly and hung up.

Naruto stuffed his phone into his pocket. _How the hell do I get there? _He asked the first person he saw for direction. After being pointed the right way he sprinted down the street to the warehouse.

* * *

Sakura had her hands tied behind her and was on the floor of the warehouse. There were a few others in there with them, most of them were just sitting around the floor gambling away. There were quite a number large heavy looking boxes scattered around stacked high.

"Who the hell are you anyways?" She yelled at Sho. She kicked her feet around and tried to get up.

"Relax. We aren't hurting you...not yet anyways." Sho grinned as he shoved her back down.

Sho was a fairly tall guy, he had mid-length green hair which he kept under his cap, and wore black from head to toe. A long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled back, on his right arm he had on 3 bracelets, and his left hand was black from the fingers to just past the wrists, and had on boots.

"Hmm?" Sho turned to face her and knelt down "I'm just one of the many people that hate Naruto." He held held her chin in his left hand.

Sakura jerked her head away from his hand "One?" She asked "What do you mean?"

"Naruto hasn't told you?" Sho asked raising his eyebrow.

Sakura shook her head in confusion.

"Naruto lead one of the toughest gangs back in Whirlpool. He went around challenging any gang leader he saw to a fight and would always win." He sat down next to Sakura "I was one of them. I underestimated him way too much and before I knew it I zetta lost. I was so humiliated I skipped town and came here. I trained for a long ass time waiting for a chance to kick his ass and what do you know, I find out that he's here too."

"Naruto had a gang?" Sakura asked, she was shocked.

"He seriously didn't say anything about his old school?" Sho asked, and Sakura shook her head once more. "Ugh...he was always getting suspended. He picked fights with teachers, picked on seniors, nerds, anyone who looked down on him. Destroyed school property. He's not like that here?"

Once again Sakura shook her head.

"He must have gone soft or something." Sho got up and walked to a chair in the center of the warehouse and stared at the entrance. "Maybe his parents death had something to do with it?" He mumbled quietly to himself.

_Naruto...he couldn't have been like that...could he?_

* * *

Hinata lay on the hospital bed, her breathing rate had gone back to normal and her fever had gone down significantly.

"Thank you Dr. Shiranui." The maid thanked the brown haired doctor.

"It's just my job miss. She should get better now. She's not at 100% yet, all she needs is her rest. How did she get sick in the first place?" Shiranui asked.

"We're not sure. She seemed fine on Sunday, then yesterday she suddenly got sick...maybe it was something she ate?" She said.

"Well whatever happened to her she will be fine now." He smiled at the maid who face turned red.

"Hey dad what happened with this one?" Hayato said as he came from behind the doctor and took the clipboard from him. "Hmm...high fever...uh huh..."

"Hayato! What are you doing here! You're supposed to be in school!" The doctor growled at his son.

"Yeah, yeah..." He said as he read the chart "Hinata?" He looked into the room and saw Hinata sleeping peacefully in the bed. _Well what do you know? _He grinned.

"Hayato...you got kicked out of your old school because you never showed up and now your on the same path again." He sighed.

"I'll just be leaving you two alone for now." The maid chuckled and went inside.

"Don't worry dad I swear" He emphasized that word "I'll be back in school tomorrow." He grinned at him.

His father stared at him before finally nodding and left the area.

_Looks like it's a good thing I didn't go today too._ Hayato walked into Hinata's room. And sat down next to her.

"Why are you here?" The maid said.

"Well...I'm a friend of hers we met the other day. I just want to make sure she's alright." He smiled.

"Well I guess it's fine for you to be here." She said.

"Well what's your name then? My name is Hayato." He said as he gave a warm gentle smile.

"Midori." She smiled back at him.

(At the Front Desk)

Genji rushed into the hospital, from his nose down he was covered in blood. The nurse at the front desk took a look at him and rushed him into a room. The doctor had been able to stop the bleeding and had put a cast on his nose.

"Damn this thing bothers the hell out of me!" He said in a nasally voice. He walked past room 808 and quickly went back to peek inside. _It's that chick that punk was with last week. If I get her he'll be sure to come and try to rescue her. Boss will go nuts! _

"Is there something we can help you with?" Midori said.

"I was just wondering what was up with her." He pointed at Hinata in the room.

"It's just a fever." Midori scowled at him and slammed the door.

_With them there looks like it's gonna be impossible to take her. I'll just wait a while, they'll have to leave sometime. _

* * *

Naruto ran down to the pier and saw the first glimpses of the warehouses. "Made it." He said as he ran down them looking for number 13. "4....9....13!" Naruto did not bother slowing down when he saw it. He sped up, jumped forward and kicked the door down. "Sho!!" He yelled as he busted through.

Sho got up from the folding chair and looked at Naruto. "Naruto you made!" He smiled "Took you a zetta long time to get here though." He stretched his arms and legs.

"Let Sakura go right now!" Naruto yelled, fury in his eyes. His eyes scanned the room for her and found her in the corner furthest from him. Right next to Sakura were two guys standing tall.

"Don't try anything funny. First we fight, then you can have her." He grinned "If you do something dumb..." He turned his head to the guys near her.

One of them took out a small knife and the other a pipe.

Sakura turned pale and her eyes widened from terror.

"Damn you Sho!" Naruto shouted out.

"Come on lighten up Naruto. This makes things more interesting....for me anyways." He cracked his knuckles "Now let's get started, the sooner the better."

"Fine!" Naruto threw his jacket off and stared down Sho. _Dumbass! _He cursed at himself. _Why the hell didn't I just go to school today?_

* * *

**Once again sorry for the delay. Since Christmas break started already I'm hoping to write at least 3 or 4 chapters before i get back.**


	25. Vs Sho

**Next Chapter, here it comes**.

* * *

Naruto and Sho stood in the center of the warehouse staring each other down, each of them waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Come on Naruto, this is zetta boring. If you aren't going to make the first move then allow me." Sho grinned. He dissapeared from sight.

_Where'd he go! _Naruto looked at his left then right to try to find him.

Then he felt a fist hit the back of his neck. Naruto fell down to his knees as he yelled in pain.

"Naruto... I'm not going to take you lightly this time. I know your stronger then that. Now get up." He kicked Naruto's stomach while he was still on the floor.

"Guh." Naruto yelped. Naruto got to his feet and looked behind him.

Sakura looked terrified.

_I gotta win this as soon as possible. I got the feeling that even if I win this they'll still try to hurt her. _Naruto took a breath and ran towards Sho. He raised his fist ready to punch him, Sho raised his left arm and blocked the hit.

Sho grabbed Naruto by the shirt and lifted him in the air with his right arm. "What wrong? This isn't like You fought me the last time." He punched Naruto in gut and threw him at a stack of boxes to their left. They all fell on top of Naruto and broke.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled out. _What's wrong with him? He was much better when he fought Sasuke both times._

Naruto bounced back up and once again ran towards Sho.

"Again?" Sho yawned.

Naruto threw a right jab at his face which Sho blocked.

"You tried that already."

Naruto then with his left hand threw a punch into Sho's stomach.

Sho groaned in pain and was sent back into a box. _Didn't expect that hit. _"Don't let that get to your head Naruto. It's the only hit your gonna get."

Before Sho got up Naruto was already standing over him. Naruto kneed him in the face and he fell to the floor again.

"Go Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Shut your face." The guy with the knife said as he slapped the back of her head, which made her be quiet.

Sho lied on the floor looking up at Naruto. He gave a quick grin as he jumped up and did a leg sweep, causing Naruto to fall down. Sho sat on top of Naruto and punched his face. One punch after another, after another, after another.

Until Naruto finally grabbed one of the punches and delivered one of his own to Sho's face and kicked him off of him.

"Alright I'm done warming up." Sho said as he wiped the trail of blood from the corner of his mouth.

Naruto got up and cracked his knuckles and wiped his blood off as well. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled out and a clone of Naruto appeared next to him._ I just thought of something. I could fight Sho while my clone rescues Sakura! _Naruto smiled.

"Didn't I say no funny stuff?" Sho shouted out.

"Huh?" The two Naruto's said in unison.

"That means no techniques dumbass." Sho faced back to Sakura. "Give a small cut, as a warning."

The punk with the knife sat down and gave Sakura a small cut on her right cheek.

"Ouch!" She cried as blood began to run down her cheek,

"What the hell Sho!" Naruto shouted.

"I told ya, but you didn't listen." Sho held up a finger in front of him "You are not allowed to use any of that fancy stuff in this fight."

"Grr!" Naruto growled and his clone disappeared. "Fine it will just be a hand to hand fight."

"For you anyways." Sho said. "Infinity!" He shouted out and raised a fist to the sky.

"What?" Naruto looked down at the floor under his feet and saw that it was glowing blue "Whoa!" Naruto yelled and jumped back. As soon as he did a pillar of light flew up and blasted a hole in the roof.

"Hey, you said no techniques!" Naruto yelled.

"For you!" Sho laughed manically. "Isn't this zetta fun?" He raised his fist in the air once more "Infinity!"

The light appeared under Naruto's feet again, and Naruto leaped back onto a stack of wooden boxes. The light blasted another hole in the roof. _Damn you Sho! _

"Infinity! Infinity! Infinity!" Sho shouted out.

Naruto jumped from the pile he was on to another that was across from him. The blast destroyed the boxes and sent chips of wood flying acros the ware house. The moment Naruto landed on the second pile he had to jump again as the attack had already started. The moment he jumped the light pillar went up and when he landed back on the floor the light shot up sending Naruto into the ceiling. Then he fell on his back on the floor.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" The guy slapped Sakura across the face.

'This is too zetta easy! Your not much of a fighter when you can't use your shadow clones are you?" Sho laughed as he approached Naruto body. "Your pretty much useless overall." He picked up Naruto and threw him into some boxes, the pile toppled over and landed on him. "This fight is over."

_Naruto...get up. You can't let this loser beat you! _Sakura thought as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Over?" Naruto rose up. "This fight hasn't even begun." His eyes were full of determination.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes. She took a look around the room. She saw Midori sleeping peacefully on the chair. "Where am I?" She said softly.

"You're up." Hayato said kindly.

Hinata looked around for the voice and found it near the door. _It's him! What's he doing here?_ She felt herself get red in the face.

"I bet you're wondering where you are huh?" He walked over to the bed and sat down at the foot of it. "You are in the hospital. You got really a really bad fever and were brought in earlier."

Hinata brought the sheets up over her cheeks. "Why are you here?" She asked her voice muffled.

"I decided to skip school today and decided to pay my dad a visit, he is a doctor here by the way." He smiled at her.

"Oh..." Was all she could manage to say. "So...why are you here in my room then?"

"Can't a guy pay a girl a visit?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well... I guess so. But just so you know don't go getting any ideas...I already have a boyfriend." Hinata warned him.

"Oh...is that so? A little competition never hurt anyone." He smiled at her.

"Umm I think that you should leave now. I'm feeling tired." She faked a yawn.

"But you just woke up."

Hinata closed her eyes and turned to her side and pretended to fall asleep.

"I get it." He got up and walked out the room. _This one is strong. I cast the spell on her yesterday, but she still isn't swooning over me like every other girl._ His cell phone rang. _It's Eria... _"Hey schools out already?" He asked when he answered his phone.

"No school again?" Eria shouted into the phone.

"Relax. I told you I'll help with your problem soon. Right now there is this girl I'm trying to get. Surprisingly my spell doesn't have that much of an effect on her. She just blushes a little."

"Go after her, AFTER you help me. Everyday Naruto is with Hinata...I get the feeling that they are falling more and more in love." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Whoa, did you say Hinata? That's the girl I'm going after right now. I just finished talking to her a few minutes ago!"

"Seriously?" Eria cheered right up. "Just to be sure she has weird eyes, long hair and umm..big boobs right?"

"Yeah that's her. Alright I gotta go call you back later."

"Bye." Eria said and hung up.

"Really glad I skipped school."

* * *

_Damn that zetta bastard! Even when he can't use any special moves he still strong! Whatever I haven't used up all my tricks just yet. _Sho smirked.

The warehouse was battle scarred. There were a few dents in the walls and all the wooden boxes that filled it were all in pieces.

_Naruto has made a comeback! He was being pummeled in the beginning but now it's pretty much even. Was it just dumb luck that Sasuke beat him?_

"Getting tired Sho?" Naruto said with a bit of arrogance.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sho snapped back. "Infinity Vertex!" His fist started to glow blue and he charged at Naruto.

Naruto jumped up before Sho hit him.

"Zetta slow." Sho had jumped up after him and appeared behind him.

"What!"

"Take this!" He focused his strength into his fist and punched Naruto into the wall.

Naruto jumped back at him and kneed him in the gut in the air. He brought his fists together and clubbed his head sending Sho spiraling downwards.

"Guah!" Sho cried out. He struggled to his feet and began growling. "Damn you to hell!"

When he was standing again Naruto landed next to him and roundhouse kicked the left side of his face and fell on his right.

"Had enough yet?" Naruto laughed. "Just say I won and let Sakura go."

Sho sat up and stared at Naruto. "Zetta moron. Plan B!" He shouted out.

The two guys beside Sakura smiled and lifted her up, and began walking outside.

"Where you taking her?" Naruto ran after her.

"Infinity!" The light shot up in front of Naruto making jump back. "Infinity! Infinity!" Sho kept repeating. With each shot Naruto had no choice but to keep jumping to the back of the warehouse.

_He's drawing me back! But there's not much I can do!_

Once the guys went out they locked the doors leading inside by bending the pipe around the door handles and wrapped chains around them. Then one of them took out a remote from his pocket and stared at it. "Plan B..."

"Just press the button. He knows what he's getting himself into." The other said.

_What's going...what's gonna happen? _Sakura worried.

"Here goes." He clicked the button and the caught on fire. The flames rose high into to sky, the black smoke polluting the air.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out. "Why the hell did you do that! They can get killed in there."

"You know what? You are an annoying bitch!" The guy who had the knife said. "Naruto this, Naruto that." He took out his knife again and cut the ropes. "Go ahead and run! I don't give a crap about what happens to you. Go call for help. We'll be long gone by then and _Naruto_ will be dead by then." He turned around and walked off with the other guy.

Sakura rubbed her arms for a second and got her cell phone out "Fire department! Got to call them...No!" She stared at her phone "Batteries dead!" She dropped her into her pocket and ran out for help.

(Inside)

"Fire?" Naruto looked around the burning warehouse. "What the hell is happening?" Naruto demanded.

"Making things even more interesting." Sho laughed as he rose up. "Sakura is safe now. She has probably gone for help too. But this fight will be over by then. No matter who wins this fight I guarantee that you will be zetta dead and it will be a zetta blast." He pounded his fist into his opend hand.

"Damn it!....Fine Now I can stop holding back! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two Naruto's appeared on either side of him. _No holding back! _The three ran up to Sho. The three all threw a punch at him...but they went right through him. "What? An illusion?"

"Heat's getting to you already?" Sho whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Huh?"

"Infinity! Too late this time." He yelled as he jumped up.

Naruto got blasted up to the ceiling. "Grah."

"Vertex!" Sho said as he grabbed naruto in the air and seismic tossed him into the ground.

The clones jumped up to Sho but went passed him.

"Getting to them too huh?" He was behind them and kicked them to the flaming walls making them disappear. He landed safely on the floor.

A spark of flame landed on the broken pieces of wood and spread all over the floor.

_Too hot...can't concentrate.... _Naruto struggled to his feet. "Shadow Clone Jutsu.." Six clones popped up all looking tired. "Guys we need to get out of here as quick as possible." He told them and they all nodded.

They all circled around Sho. One of them ran forward and threw a punch...it was another illusion.

_Just as I thought! _The remaining Naruto all quickly turned around and threw a punch behind them. One of them hit Sho in the jaw and knocked him to the ground.

"Damn!"

Two of the clones rushed to him, picked him up and held him in place.

"What do you think you're doing? Let me go!"

"It's over now...heh." Naruto gasped. He held out his right hand and a spiraling blue sphere appeared.

"When did you learn that!"

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards Sho.

"LET ME GO!" Sho cried as he struggled to get free.

Naruto brought the sphere to his chest and sent him flying back through the fires and flames and made a hole in the wall.

"Guhhh........" Sho groaned outside.

"An exit..." Naruto hurried to the hole to escape. The flames had risen too high and the heat was unbearable, not to mention Naruto already being exhausted. "Almost there." The two clones that were left were helping him reach the exit.

* * *

"Over there! Warehouse 13!" Sakura instructed the fireman driving the truck.

"How did you notice it on fire? It's way too far from town." He said.

"It's a long story." Sakura smiled. _Luckily there was a payphone not too far from there._ _Everything is turning out alright. Hang on Naruto! _

Just then there was an explosion from the warehouses. The flames danced all over the place

"...." Sakura was left speechless. She felt herself grow cold and her face went pale.

"Come on hurry up." The fireman yelled at the truck.

* * *

**Sorry if i didnt do a good job on the fight scene...oh well review and tell me what you think.**


	26. Fight over

**The breaks almost over....BOO!**

**Enjoy this chapter**.

* * *

"..to?...ruto?...." A voice said.

Naruto weakly opened his eyes. He heard the sound of a machine's steady beeping. He was lying on a bed. He stared around him. Sakura, and Hinata were on both his sides. Both of them looking worried.

"Sakura...your safe" He gave a weak smile "...What happened?" He said weakly.

"Try not to talk too much." Hinata warned. "You really hurt!" She almost cried.

"The warehouse blew up. We found your body under some rubble." Sakura said. "You were hurt pretty badly and we rushed you to the hospital. You've been asleep since yesterday."

Naruto took a deep breath and looked down at his body, he realized that his torso and arms were covered in bandages. "Where's Sho?"

"We couldn't find him." Sakura told him "Just try to go back to sleep."

"Yeah...that is what's best right now." Hinata said "I'll come back to visit later." She bent over Naruto and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Naruto smiled then closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

"Let's go Sakura." Hinata said and left the room. The two exited the hospital. "So tell again what happened." Hinata said.

"Uh well. Yesterday I saw Naruto walking away from school. He said that he wasn't going because you were sick, so there was no point. I tried to get him to go back but instead I ended up joining him. I got kidnapped by this guy named Sho and he made Naruto fight him. I was dragged out and two of the guys set the warehouse on fire. I ran for help and by the time I got back it blew up." Sakura explained. "...You aren't thinking this is my fault are you?"

"No." Hinata said. "Neither of you could have known what could have happened." She said coldly.

"Listen Hinata, please don't be mad. I am going to do everything I can to make it up to him."

"I'm not mad. I have to go now." She said and took off.

Sakura let out a sigh. _I hope that we can all just move through all of this._

* * *

Hayato peeped inside Naruto's room and went back out. "Yeah there gone." He said into his phone.

"Thank god." Eria said as she came out of another patients room.

"So...this is the guy you've fallen head over heels for?" Hayato asked as he sat down on a chair.

Eria blushed like crazy when she entered his room. "Uh huh..." She said shyly. "Do you know what happened to him?" She asked as she sat down right next Naruto.

"Let me take a look." He said as he pulled up the chart next to his bedside. He scanned it over a few times. "A few broken bones...some burns...a lot of cuts, but none of them seem serious. What the hell did this guy do?" He looked up from the chart.

"C-Can I have a few minutes alone with him?" Eria blushed again.

"C-Can I have a few minutes alone with him?" He copied her "Ha ha! You should see yourself. Are you gonna kiss him or something?" He laughed.

"N-No! I'm just gonna t-talk to him for a while." Eria turned her face.

"Whatever I'll be downstairs in the lobby."

_Naruto...Where you in a fight or something? _"I feel kind of silly talking to you like this..." She turned her head to see if Hayato really left and was not spying on her.

"Umm...I just want to say that even though you like Hinata...I won't give up! I am going to try to make you like me..." She checked behind her once more. Then she bent over Naruto and kissed him on the lips. _I kissed Naruto!_

Naruto shuffled around a bit in his bed. "Hinata?" He whispered.

Eria drooped her head and walked out of the room, looking depressed. _Even in his sleep he's thinking of her._

"Done already?" Hayato asked, he was reading a magazine in chair.

"Yeah..." Eria responded but didn't look at him.

"What's wrong?" He dropped the magazine and walked over to her. "Did something happen?"

"..." Eria did not say anything.

"Come on. You can tell me. How long have we been friends?" He shook her shoulders.

"Let's go somewhere else first." She looked up at him and then around the room. "I don't want to talk here."

They went outside and began walking down the street.

"Well...I did kiss him." She blushed and looked down at the ground.

"I knew you would!" Hayato laughed.

"Well I was not even planning on that! You got the idea into my head!" She looked and yelled at him.

"OK so? How did that make you sad?"

"That was not it...it's waht he said after."

Hayato walked closer to her. "What did he say?"

"He said 'Hinata?' That means that he's thinking about her even in his dreams this plan is not going to work." She sniffled.

"Hey don't say that." He wrapped his arm around her in comfort. "You just got to do something that will make him notice you. Something really amazing!"

"Like what?" She turned her head to face him.

"Show him your boobs!" He laughed.

Eria turned red and turned away from him.

"Kidding. I'll think of something. I already got Hinata thinking about me." He boasted.

"I thought you said that the spell wasn't working that well."

"I know, but yesterday something happened." He began. "I was walking around the hospital visiting other patients then I decided to Pay Hinata another visit. That's when I saw it." His eyes lit up. "There was some guy with a nose cast trying to climb out the window with Hinata over his shoulder. He had put tape over her mouth so that no one could hear her. I rushed to her rescue I ran over to them and kicked his left knee. He got put off balance and fell on one knee. I picked up Hinata and laid her on the bed. I turned around and finished the guy off with a kick to the side of his face.

"She thanked me from the bottom of her heart and gave me a hug." He grinned. "She will think of me a her knight in shining armor and the spell will have more of an effect on her, and soon she'll be crazy over me and dump Naruto."

"And if He still loves her?"

"Like I said we'll think of something to get him to notice you."

* * *

"I'm going to the hospital now father." Hinata informed her father.

He perked up from reading his papers on his desk. "Hospital? Are you not feeling well again?" He asked.

"No it's not that. I'm going to go visit a friend he was admitted there yesterday." She informed him.

"Is she OK?" He asked.

"It's a guy friend. He seems to be doing fine fight now, and I want to check up on him."

Her father looked deep in thought. He looked at the clock on the wall and then back at his daughter. "It's 7 O'clock. Try to be back early alright?"

Hinata smiled and thanked her father. "I won't be too long."

She went out to the front door and called her butler for a limo. When it approached she climbed inside and sat down. She informed the driver where to go and sat back. When she arrived she rushed to Naruto's room and found Jiraiya beside Naruto laughing it up.

"Hinata!" Naruto sat up.

Jiraiya turned and saw her by the door "Hinata!" He grinned.

"Glad your here."

"What am I here for then?" Jiraiya whined.

"All you kept talking about was all the female nurses that walk by the room. It got old after the second one." Naruto said.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Jiraiya pouted and left them alone.

"H-How are you feeling?" She said as she sat down in the spot where Jiraiya was.

"Pretty damn good!" Naruto laughed "The doctors are impressed at how fast I'm recovering. They say that I should be out by Friday if this keeps up."

"That's great!" Hinata smiled and hugged him tight.

"Ugh!" Naruto groaned.

"I'm sorry!" She yelped as she released him.

"It's OK. That's nothing compared to what gramps is going to do when I get home." He chuckled. "Well what's been happening at school?"

"Nothing much. But you are going to have a lot of catching up to do by missing four days of school."

"Great more work." Naruto cried.

Hinata giggled and they kept talking for about an hour. Hinata decided that she had to get back home before her father worried. They kissed each other goodbye and she left.

_I hope that nothing like this happens again. Sakura could have been hurt and something like this ever happens to Hinata... _Naruto shook the thought out of his head.

* * *

(Friday)

Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Sakura all went to pick up Naruto from the hospital.

"School felt kind of weird without him there." Choji said.

"Yeah well he'll be out now so we can all go out to a movie or something." Shikamaru said.

"We'll do what he wants to do." Hinata said as they all walked up to Naruto's room. When they walked into this room Naruto was changing into his street clothes.

"Hey guys what's up?" He hopped out of bed and kissed Hinata.

Sakura blushed a little and looked away.

"Come on guys we don't want to see that gushy stuff." Choji groaned.

"Sorry.." He stepped away from Hinata. "So why are you guys here?"

"We decided that since you're getting out we could do something together, like watch a movie or something." Shikamaru said.

"Sounds good to me. But I'll have to stop by the house to pick up some money." Naruto said.

* * *

"Explain to me why we're going to a movie theater in Konoha?" Gaara said.

"It'll take a while to get there." Kankuro said as he took his seat.

"No one invited you to come you know?" Temari said as she stretched in her chair.

"Yeah...but only you have money right now and offered to pay." Gaara said as he looked out the window.

"You're going to see that Shikamaru kid aren't you?" Kankuro gave a sly grin.

Temari lightly blushed "Yup, him and some friends are supposedly going to a movie and they invited me to come along." She smiled back. "Don't worry you don't have to watch the same movie as us." She said as the bus traveled into Konoha.

* * *

**I decided to bring the sand siblings into a few chapters from now on....but I'm still not sure what I'll do with them.**

** Review!**


	27. Back at the Movies

**Sorry for the wait. I've had a few things to do over the last week. Mostly play some new games, anyways here is the new chapter**.

* * *

"You do know there is going to be hell when you get back right?" Jiraiya said as Naruto walked out of his room with his wallet.

"Yeah I know. It'll be along the lines of 'You skipped school, blah blah blah, trouble, blah blah, look at Hinata! She's grown.'" Naruto said as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey I mean it! There will trouble when you get back! You're lucky I'm even letting you go at all!" Jiraiya yelled at him.

"See ya gramps." Naruto waved as he walked out the house.

Jiraiya let out a sigh. "Just when I thought that brat was changing." He said to himself as he walked into the living room and switched the television on. "Hey Boobalicious Ninjas is on right now!" He reached for the remote and turned to the channel. "Yeah...." He drooled as the female ninjas with huge breasts jumped around the temple training.

"Yeah...was I mad at something just now?" He scracthed his head and shrugged it off.

* * *

"Come on Shikamaru wait up!" Sakura yelled as Shikamaru kept speeding up.

"Yeah buddy. Where's the fire?" Naruto said. "Is someone meeting you there or something?"

Shikamaru twitched a bit and slowed down enough for the rest of the group to catch up. "N-No. Just really want to see the movie."

"But we have not even decided on what to watch." Hinata said. "Naruto will decide right?" She looked to her right and smiled at him.

"He should. All he's had to watch was that crappy hospital TV." Sakura said.

"And more importantly eat that horrible food." Choji stuck his tongue out.

They all arrived at the theater, and were looking at all the posters.

"What looks good?" Naruto thought as he looked over the posters. "What about this one? Red Steel?" He pointed to a poster that had a guy sneaking up behind a soldier with his sword ready to kill. "It looks actiony!" He laughed

They bought their tickets and went inside. Except for Shikamaru who waited outside near the entrance.

"I'll be in...in a little while." He told the others. He waited patiently by the door. _Maybe she won't come...she didn't say yes...but she didn't say no either. What a drag._

"What's up with Shikamaru?" Naruto whispered as he took his seat in the middle of the row.

"Not sure. He just kept on insisting we go to the movies today." Hinata whispered back as she sat on Naruto's right.

"Yeah. Maybe he IS planning on meeting someone here." Sakura said as she sat on Naruto's left.

"If he is it's probably that Temari girl I met the other day." Choji said sitting next to Sakura. "I got the feeling they got the hots for each other, but it doesn't look like either of them will admit it just yet." He laughed and grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth.

The three of them looked at Choji all thinking the same thing.

"He likes a girl?" They all said.

"Yeah, but you didn't hear it from me." He stuffed more popcorn in his mouth.

"Wonder what she looks like?" Sakura thought aloud.

"She can't be any cuter then Hinata." Naruto said as Hinata blushed. He put his arm around her shoulder and laughed.

Sakura tried her best not to look at them. _Why am I getting jealous? I should be happy for her...sure I like Naruto but...Guh!! _Sakura got out of her seat and walked out of the aisle.

"Where you going?" Naruto asked.

"Just going to the little girls room." She said.

* * *

"Is that her?" Shikamaru squinted his eyes in the saw Temari walking in his direction with two others. _Those her brothers?_

"Shikamaru!" Temari yelled as she got closer. "We made it!" She giggled.

"Those you're bros huh?" Shikamaru said. "Let em guess, you are Gaara," He pointed at him "and you're Kankuro right?" He pointed at him.

"Great now we can get the formalities out the way. Temari hand over the money so we can buy the tickets." Kankuro ordered.

"Hold on a minute!" Temari growled.

Gaara just remained silent and walked over to the pay booth.

"So what movie are we watching?" Temari said in a cheerful tone as she walked closer to Shikamaru, who was almost blushing.

"Uh...Red Steel." He said nervously.

"Sweet I've been dieing to see that." She ran up to the booth and bought her ticket. When she got back to her brothers Kankuro stuck his hand out.

"Our money?"

"Right.." She took out 20 bucks and handed it to them. "I expect you to pay me back."

"What! I thought You were doing this out of generosity!" Kankuro cried.

"Nope!" She and Shikamaru went inside.

"Gaara isn't much of a talker is he?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not really." She put her finger to her chin "He's mostly by himself. He's a bit antisocial." She smiled.

They walked to the snack counter, there wasn't a big line so they only waited a few seconds before ordering.

"Can I help..Hey Shikamaru what's up?" Kiba greeted him.

"You work here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah." He looked at Temari "Out on a date are you? You should have come at night it's way too early to anything in here."

Shikamaru growled and Temari giggled. "W-We're not dating...we're just friends."

"Sure..whatever you say." Kiba laughed. "So popcorn huh?"

"Yeah." Temari answered.

"Want a hot dog too?" Kiba pointed to the roasting hot dogs behind him.

"Sure why not?" Temari said.

Shikamaru paid as Temari walked off with the snacks.

"Hey you know where Naruto's been all week? Neji got kind of pissed that he didn't show up today."

"He's with us." He said and walked off. When they got inside the previews had just finished. They decided to sit in the back.

"Think this movie has any kissing scenes?" She asked.

"Uhh...well..I'm not sure..." Shikamaru stuttered.

Temari giggled and put her head on his shoulder.

_Oh man...What do I do? _He slowly put his arm around her not sure if that was the right thing to do.

Gaara and Kankuro had sat down in Naruto's aisle. Gaara sat down next to Hinata with Kankuro next to him.

"This movie better be good." Gaara said in a almost menacing tone.

Hinata looked at him from the corner of her eye. _This guy looks kind of scary. _

"Relax it's not like YOU'RE going to have to pay her back." Kankuro said.

"It would still be a waste of my time if it's crap." He answered back.

"Psst Naruto." Hinata whispered to him. "The boy sitting next to me...doesn't he seem a little violent?"

Naruto took a quick glance at him "Yeah." He whispered back "He has those 'Get in my way and you're dead' eyes. Let's just ignore him."

Hinata nodded and brought her eyes back to the screen. To be safe she leaned on Naruto.

"Excuse me. Coming through. Pardon. Sorry!" Sakura said as she tried to get back to her seat. She had lost her balance and fell on top of Gaara.

Gaara let out a low growl and Sakura immediately got off of him and sat down.

"Kind of cute huh?" Kankuro nudged Gaara.

Gaara looked over at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Not my type. Looks kind of useless."

(After The Movie)

"That was awesome!" Naruto yelled as they exited the room.

"I know right?!" Choji yelled as well. "Awesome character, awesome killings, awesome action, awesome everything!"

Sakura groaned "You know you could use another word besides awesome."

"But it WAS awesome." Naruto defended Choji.

Gaara and Kankuro walked out as well. Gaara had what appeared to be a small grin on his usually expressionless face.

"Liked the movie huh?" Temari asked as she walked up to her brothers. "That's unusual. You hardly ever like any movies."

"Well this one was different. Now I'll be going to the arcade." Gaara said as he walked to the movie theater main lobby.

"Well did you smooch with what's his face?" Kankuro asked.

"That's none of your business!" Temari shouted as she hit him over the head with her fist.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked as he walked out of the theater.

"Nothing at all." Temari said "Now are you going to introduce me to your friends now or later?"

"I guess it might as well be now." Shikamaru sighed. _Hope they don't do anything embarrassing._ He walked to the arcade where he suspected Naruto and the others might be.

Sure enough Naruto was already stuffing bills into the machine and receiving tokens. Hinata and Sakura watched as he grabbed handfuls of tokens and split them evenly among his friends. He walked over to them and cleared his throat.

"Oh hey Shikamaru. Where did you go? You missed an awesome movie!" Naruto laughed.

"I watched it...with my friend." He blushed as he said that. He motioned to Temari to come on over. "This is Temari...She's my.."

"I'm his girlfriend!" She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"WHAT!" Naruto Sakura, Choji, and Shikamaru yelled.

"Wait! Why are you surprised Shikamaru?!" Choji yelled.

"Well, I never asked her out..." He said shocked

"But I can tell that you where already planning to huh?" Temari asked. "Did you really think I didn't know." She raised her eyebrow. "You're no good at hiding secrets." She giggled again "Now come on let's play some games!" She yelled and put a 10 dollar bill into the machine.

"Congratulations on your first girlfriend Shikamaru." Hinata said and walked off with Naruto.

Choji and Sakura laughed as they walked away from him.

Shikamaru stood there still dazed by what she had said until she came back and dragged him to a line.

"Look Hinata!" Naruto pointed at a fighting game. "Capcom vs SNK haven't played that in a while." He rushed over to the machine where Gaara was playing. He quickly stuffed two tokens into the machine

"_Here comes a new challenger!_" The machine roared.

"What?!" Gaara yelled. "I was about to win."

"Sorry about that..I just assumed that you wouldn't mind fighting me?" Naruto laughed nervously. _Crap I didn't see who was playing._

"You want a fight?" Gaara said with a sadistic look in his eyes. "Fine. Pick your characters."

"Uh...Ken...Ryo...Terry." Naruto gulped.

Hinata put her hand on Naruto's shoulder "Good luck."

Naruto winked at her and looked back at the screen.

"_This battle is about to explode!_" The announcer said as the characters jumped into the arena.

"Hadouken!"

_"Shoryuken!"_

_"Tiger Uppercut!!!"_

_"Buster wolf!"_

The characters jumped all over the screen punches and kicks flying all over. Super Combos activating every few seconds in the end it was Terry vs Akuma both down to their last few bits of energy and when it was over Gaara came out the winner.

"Heh. And I was going easy on you." Gaara said as he continued his solo game.

"Ahh man." Naruto groaned.

"Man you suck." A voice said behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around immediately and saw Sasuke grinning. "What did you say?"

"You lost...that means you suck." Sasuke laughed.

"Bet I can kick your ass!" Naruto growled and held out two tokens in his hand.

"That a challenge? Fine. Marvel vs Capcom right now." Sasuke said and they walked over to the machine. Over the last two weeks Naruto and Sasuke haven't exactly been getting along...but they haven't hated each other either. They tried to outdo each other in just about everything. Who could change into their P.E uniform first, run faster, win in basketball, eat faster, lift more weights, who could do more push ups (they both lost to Guy and Rock Lee), and just about anything you can think of.

Hinata stared at the game "Is it OK if I fight you?" She said innocently.

Gaara gave her a look and nodded his head.

Hinata put her tokens in and they began the fight.

Meanwhile Temari and Shikamaru were waiting in line for their turn at a game.

"Do I really have to play this?" Shikamaru groaned.

"Of course. You want your girlfriend to be happy don't you?" She said. Shikamaru sighed and gave up. "We're next get ready!" She put her tokens inside the machine.

_"DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!" _The machine blasted with music while Temari and Shikamaru chose their difficulty. Temari played on Expert. while Shikamaru picked Standard.

Once the music began playing Temari jumped around hitting all the arrows that came up the screen. Shikamaru was watching his his feet and the screen trying to hit the arrows.

"Watch the screen not your feet!" Temari shouted as she jumped.

"It's harder then it looks." He missed 16 arrows in a row. "Guhh."

The small crowd behind them was cheering her on and trying encourage Shikamaru.

Once the song finished Temari looked at him "That was a good warm up song. Now let's move to tougher one."

"What!"

"It's 5 songs for a token. I didn't mention that?" Temari asked. Shikamaru shook his head. "Oh well hope you're ready to work up a sweat."

Choji and Sakura walked around the arcade trying to decide what game to spend their tokens at.

"So Choji...." Sakura started.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"How long do you think that Naruto and Hinata will last for?" She asked.

"Uhh...why do you say that?"

"No reason I just want to know what others think. I think they'll last for the rest of the school year and it will end around mid summer. What about you?"

"It's not really my place to say...but I think that they might be like those couples that end up marrying their first girlfriend. Looks that way to me anyways."

"Oh...Here you go." She handed him her tokens. "I don't really feel like playing anything. Games are not really my thing anyways. Tell them I had to leave somewhere. Bye."

Choji smiled at all the tokens in his hand. _I'll be happy for a while now!_

_

* * *

  
_

_"K.O!"_ The game said as Ken and Spider-Man hit the floor at the same time.

Naruto and Sasuke gulped and looked at their health.

"Double K.O?" Naruto cried. "You got to be kidding me! That's the third time now!"

"Same goes here I can't believe you are at the same level as ME!" Sasuke pointed to himself.

"One more time." Naruto smirked as he inserted his tokens into the machine. "I got a good feeling I'm gonna win this time."

"Please." Sasuke turned around. "I've had enough of this game." He walked away. "I'm moving to a different game now."

"Hey wait! I already picked my characters!" Naruto shouted.

"Then fight me again." Gaara said as he inserted his tokens in.

"Whoa!" Naruto jumped back. "Where did you come from?"

"Did you win Naruto?" Hinata asked when she was standing next to him.

"Nah. Double knock out...three times in a row." Naruto said as he walked back up to the controls. "Where were you?"

"Playing SNK with Gaara." She smiled.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked as he furiously mashed buttons.

"That would be me." Gaara answered. He seemed calm but extremely tense.

"Oh...did you go easy on her?" Naruto laughed.

"No." He said coldly.

"What a gentleman." Naruto said sarcastically.

"I beat him. Five times." Hinata laughed.

"What!" Naruto stopped paying attention to the game and ended up losing. After he had absorbed what he just learned he looked at Gaara and started laughing. "You..lost?" He kept laughing.

"Technically...so did you."

Naruto stopped laughing. "Huh?"

"You lost to me..and I lost to her. So in a way she beat you too." He smiled a sadistic smile and walked away. "Kankuro I'm leaving right now." He said as he passed him and walked out the theater.

"I might as well go too."

Hinata tried to hide her giggle but failed.

Naruto noticed this and stuck his tongue out at her. "When did you start playing games anyways?" He asked as they searched for Shikamaru.

'I've always played. It's...just been a secret." Hinata said. They walked to the DDR machines where Temari and Shikamaru where, they cheered them on as they played and after they where done they stepped up to play. Hinata was almost as great as Temari and Naruto was just as bad as Shikamaru

* * *

(On the way home)

Today was fun wasn't it?" Naruto asked Hinata as they walked home.

"Yeah it was. We should hang out as a group more." She said as she turned to Shikamaru and Temari.

"Hey I know how about we go on a double date sometime?" Temari asked as she clung to Shikamaru's arm. "That sounds like fun right? We can get to know each other a little better as well."

"Umm..yeah...when will that be?" Shikamaru gulped as he said that.

"Well we have to start studying for finals in my school so not anytime soon." Temari said.

"You go to a different school?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I go to Suna High. He hasn't told you anything about that?" She asked and gave Shikamaru a scowl.

"No. He hasn't even mentioned you." Hinata said.

"Well then..." She looked to the road and saw a bus starting to pull over. "Crap that's my bus. See ya next time!" She winked at them. They all waved goodbye.

"I really don't think I'm ready for a girlfriend." Shikamaru sighed. "They're too clingy...and pushy."

Hinata and Naruto laughed. "Don't worry you'll get used to it."

"Alright guys I'm heading home. See ya on Monday."

"Bye" They both said and walked in opposite directions.

"So how's school been without me?" Naruto asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It's been kind of weird. We're used to having you around you know?" Hinata answered.

As they walked towards Hinata's home they talked about a lot things. Mostly school related stuff. Naruto would have to catch up on a lot of work. Sakura seemed a bit depressed so Hinata had thought that she needed a boyfriend. She tried to set her up with Hayato but he refused (She left out how they had met, and what he had said because she didn't want to make Naruto mad.).

When they arrived at her house Neji was outside by the gate. Arms crossed and eyes stern. He was tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

"Is that Neji?" Naruto asked as soon as he saw him.

"..It is. What's he doing here?" Hinata asked as they walked closer. Once they where withing speaking distance Neji began to shout.

"Why the hell didn't you show up today? Or Wednesday for that matter." He got into a fighting stance.

"Whoa Neji calm down!" Naruto jumped back.

"Neji! Naruto was in the hospital all week! He was just released today."

"So what!? If he had the strength to go out on a date with you, he should have the strength for a quick fight." His eyes glowed.

"That makes no sense. Watching a movie is nothing compared to a fight. Tell ya what, how about we fight next week? You pick the day." Naruto said.

"Why not now?"

"He still might be hurt! And if you beat him like that you know that wouldn't really count as a victory." Hinata said.

"Fine. Fine. I'll tell you when on Monday." He reached for his backpack on the floor and slung it over his right shoulder and walked away.

Hinata sighed and looked at Naruto. "Do you want to come in?"

"What about your dad? Won't he get mad?"

"Don't worry he's out until late tonight. And he gave the butlers and maids the day off. You could come in and relax for a while." She opened the gate and invited him with her hand.

"OK. I'll make sure to leave early so you don't get in trouble." He said with a goofy smile and walked into her mansion. "It's been a while since I was last here."

"Naruto!" Hanabi shrieked and came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground.

"Ugh!" Naruto grunted when he hit the ground. "Oh Hanabi. How ya been?"

"Better then you've been this past week." She laughed.

"What are you doing Hanabi?" Hinata said as she picked her sister off her boyfriend.

"I just wanted to say hi."

"Say it the normal way." Hinata said.

"What? Just say Hi? That's the boring way! So you're finally out of the hospital huh?"

"How do you know that I was in there?" Naruto turned his head to Hinata.

"I didn't say anything."

"I was reading it in her diary."

Hinata face grew red with anger...and embarrassment.

"Yeah she writes everything down in there. What she did. How many times she kissed you, her dreams. Oh speaking of dreams you should hear what she was dreaming about Wednesday night!"

"That's enough!" Hinata shouted and chased her sister up the stairs.

A while later, Hinata desceneded down the stairs. She had changed from her school uniform to more comfortable clothes.

"Sorry about that." She said "She just gets so annoying."

"It's alright." They walked into the living room and turned on the T.V. They sat down on her 'oh so comfortable' couch. "So what was your dream anyways?"

Hinata face became red once again. "It's nothing. It was just a dream."

"It was not something perverted...was it?" Naruto laughed as he inched closer to her.

'N-No! It wasn't!" Hinata moved to the left of the sofa.

"Then..." He crept closer "What's the problem?"

Hinata could not move anymore. "Well it's kind of embarrassing. But it involved us making out that's all I'm gonna say."

"Like this?" Naruto hands turned Hinata face to him and kiss her lips.

Hinata closed her eyes and kissed him back. Naruto let go of her face as his tongue entered her mouth. Hinata moaned and curled her fingers into Naruto hands. Without even realizing it, Hinata was on her back with Naruto on top of her. Both of them kissing each other like mad. They finally parted lips and Hinata gasped for air.

"..like that..." She turned back to the T.V and sat quietly and watched it. Hinata leaning on Naruto shoulder.

"Whoa..." Hanabi whispered to herself. She was sitting near the edge of the second floor and had witnessed the whole thing. "That's making out huh?" She closed her phone "I got all on here."

(Few hours later)

The door opened and Hinata's father stepped into the house. He sighed as he hung his jacket near the entrance. "People nowadays." He muttered to himself. "I thought that I would never leave." He sighed once again and looked at the clock. "Ten o'clock. Time really sure does fly." He hung his keys and walked into the living room.

* * *

**Hope You enjoyed it! Remember to review!**


	28. I love you?

**Here's the new chapter. Things might get a little uh...complex**?

* * *

Hinata's father sighed heavily and hung his coat on the rack near the door. He walked into the living room and saw a figure sitting on the couch. He could only see the back of the head. "Who are you?" He said sternly, but there was no answer. He walked around to the front of the couch and saw that the kid was asleep, and lying on his lap was his daughter.

"Wake up!" He shouted, clearly angry.

Hinata and Naruto opened their eyes. Hinata saw who had awoken them and realized why he looked so angry. She jumped to her feet and greeted her father.

Naruto was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes so he didn't catch what they had begun talking about.

"What the hell did you think you where doing?" Her father shouted. "I told you before I do not want you to date anyone until you are 16!"

"Nothing happened." Hinata weakly said. "We just fell asleep watching television, and we are not dating. Right Naruto?"

"Huh?" He had finally started to pay attention. "Dating? What?" He got up and Hinata filled him in.

"Oh. Sir you're mistaken." Naruto tried to sound formal. "We just went to the movies with a couple other friends and she invited me in to watch some T.V. We just fell asleep."

Her father's face was red with anger. "You expect me to believe you little liar?"

"It's the truth!" Hinata almost shouted. "Naruto....Naruto already has a girlfriend."

"Oh really?" Her father looked intrigued. "What's her name?"

"Her name is-" Hinata started but was cut off by her father.

"Let Naruto tell me."

"My girlfriend?" He looked at her father and he nodded. "Her name...her name is Eria." Naruto said the first girl that came to mind.

Hinata, for a second, looked like her heart had broken but quickly recovered. "Yeah dad. They've been going out for almost 2 months now."

Her father caught the look that Hinata had given and then sighed. "Alright I believe you...for now. If I ever catch you in this house again without my permission...let's just leave it at that." He gave Naruto an evil look.

Naruto gulped and walked out the house. _Man he's scary. _

Hinata sighed silently and began her trip up to her room but was stopped.

"Hinata."

"Yes?"

"I don't know what's going on with you and that boy, but it ends here."

"What do you mean?"

"You are going to be driven to and from school. No clubs, no meetings, no going out with your 'friends', no more anything until I feel like it."

"What! That's not fair. Nothing happened between us!"

"But you wanted right? You are either dating that boy or wish to be. I saw that look in your eye when he mentioned that other girl."

Hinata stayed silent.

"I'm right. I always am." He walked to his study and slammed the door.

Hinata walked up to her room staring at the floor. She threw herself on the bed and grabbed her cell phone. She typed up a text and sent it.

* * *

Naruto was walking back to his house. "I hope that Hinata will be OK. Her father looked really pissed off." Just then his cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket and answered it.

"Naruto where the hell are you! It's late!" Jiraiya screamed into the phone.

"Calm down gramps. I'm almost there. I just fell asleep with Hinata at her house." Naruto then realized that he made a poor choice of words.

"Is that so? Tell me about it! No wait! Tell me when you get here!" He hung the phone up.

"Good going Naruto." He sighed and his phone rang again. "What now?" He looked and saw that he got a text from Hinata. It read

_**Need 2 talk. I'll call late 2night.**_

"Seems serious." He said and closed the phone.

Later that night, after Naruto had explained what had happened at Hinata's house and microwaved some leftover pizza, Naruto went to his room and surfed the net until Hinata finally called at around midnight.

"Hey Hinata. What's up?" Naruto asked. "Why call so late? What happened after I left?"

"Hi Naruto. I want to make sure my dad is asleep. He might be sneaking around listening in." She explained everything her father had told her.

"That sucks. What are we going to do?" Naruto asked as he spun around in his chair.

"I don't know yet...can I ask you something?" Hinata asked.

"Shoot."

"How come you said Eria's name when my father asked who you were dating?" Hinata asked curious.

"How come you want to know?" Naruto asked. "You don't think that I like her do you?" He asked sounding slyly.

"N-No I don't think that at all." Hinata said.

Naruto laughed softly. "Don't worry. I only said her name because it was the first one that came to mind. You don't have anything to worry about. I would feel the same way if you liked some other guy."

Hinata thought about Hayato and blushed.

"Hinata? You still there?"

"Oh. Sorry. I..uh..just thinking about something."

"What?"

"What my father might do if he found out we where dating."

"Oh. Well he already suspects it."

"It's getting late. I'm going to sleep now. Good night Naruto."

"Good night Hinata."

Hinata hung up and set it phone next to her on her bed.

Hinata brought her knees close to her chest. "I don't actually like Hayato do I?" She said softly to herself.

"Who's that?" Hanabi said as she walked into the room.

"None of your business." Hinata said.

Hanabi pulled out her phone from her pocket and played the video that she recorded earlier.

"Where were you when that happened?!" Hinata whisper shouted.

"Upstairs. I got a good view." She giggled. "You two use your tongues a lot, you know that?" She closed her eyes and stuck her tongue moving it all over the air.

Hinata blushed in embarrassment and hid her head in her knees. "What do you want this time?"

"I want to know who Hayato is." Hanabi bounced up and down. "He sounds like a cool guy."

"You don't even know him."

"I can tell by the name."

Hinata groaned and brought her face out. "He's just some guy that I met on Monday. He likes me and..."

Hanabi inched closer to her sister "And?"

"I think I like him too."

"No way!" Hanabi shouted.

"Shh! You're gonna wake dad up." Hinata ran to the door and closed it.

"You're going out with Naruto. You cheater! Just like in volume. 2." Hanabi shouted. "I think I should tell Naruto about this." She got her cell phone and looked through the list of numbers.

"You have his number on you're phone?" Hinata lunged forward and swiped the phone out of her sisters hands. "How did you get it?"

"I looked through your phone duh!" Hanabi said. "I also have Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sakura...pretty much all you're friends."

"You don't even know who they are!" Hinata let out a sigh. "I'm not even sure I like him. I might have just been hallucinating or something because I was sick." She said with a sad tone in her voice. "I'll get over it soon though. I haven't thought about him since Tuesday."

Hanabi glared at her sister. "I won't tell Naruto...for now."

"At all! This is none of your business anyways." Hinata said and ordered her sister out of her room.

* * *

(Monday)

Naruto sat by himself in the library looking up things on the computer. He let out a yawn and scratched his head. "Shikamaru stopped coming early, and Hinata is being dropped off just before the bell." He stretched his right arm and yawned again. "It's boring!"

In the back Eria, Wynn, and Aussa sat in their usual table.

"This is getting really old Eria. You have to talk to him sometime." Aussa said as she put her head on the table. "He's by himself. No Hinata, or anyone."

"What do I say?" Eria said as she nibbled at the end of her thumb.

"You had this 'Naruto will be mine!' personality last week. Where did it go?" Wynn asked staring at her chest. "Even Hayato is helping you break them up."

Eria crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders. "The thought of going out with him got me excited....now that I can go talk to him...I feel as though as weak as before."

Aussa and Wynn let out a sigh.

"You know what? Whether you actually break them up or not I don't care." Aussa started. "Just go and talk to him, or else Wynn will go and tell him embarrassing things about you."

Eria's cheeks turned slightly red.

"Like when you couldn't hold it in back in kindergarten and went in class?" Wynn smiled, apparently getting a sick enjoyment out of it.

"OK!" Eria said and got up.

"Think she'll freeze up?" Aussa asked.

"Yup." Wynn said still smiling.

Eria went to the desk where Naruto was sitting at. However Naruto was lost in the screen and did not notice her.

"Good....hi...hell-...nice....." Eria kept rambling on as she could not find what to say.

Naruto finally noticed her after checking to see who was making a fuss. "Hey Eria. Good morning." He smiled at her and turned his eyes back to the screen.

"Morning Naruto!" She blurted out. "C-Can I s-s-s-sit next to you?"

"Sure. I don't see why not." Naruto scooted over a bit so there was enough room for Eria.

Eria grabbed her seat and sat next to Naruto. After that an awkward silence befell them.

"So...is there anything that's new with you? Learned any new spells or anything like that?" Naruto asked to break the silence.

Eria nodded.

"What did you learn?"

Eria mumbled something so quick and quietly it was impossible to hear.

"Say what?" He cupped his right ear.

"I...learned how...how to f-f-freeze water...mid-air."

"That's cool." Naruto gave a weak smile.

"S-S-Spoons..." Eria said.

"Spoons?" Naruto asked confused.

"They're really useful aren't they?" Eria said her face completely red.

"Umm, I think that I should be getting to class now. I need to ask Kurenai something important." He was clearly not comfortable with this situation.

"Wait Naruto I need to tell you." Eria got out of her seat she looked around her to see how many people there were. There was only two others and both had headphones plugged into the computer with volume at max. "I love Naruto!" She closed her eyes and turned her head down at the ground when she said it.

Naruto dropped his bag on the floor "What did you say?".

"I love you Naruto. I think about you all day every day."_ I must sound pathetic._ "You're in my dreams and I can't get you out of my head. I don't care if you don't like me the same way or even as a friend. I don't care if you already have a girlfriend. I just want to let you know that."

Naruto stood there unable to say a word. _Did she say she loves me? _

Eria lifted her head and looked into Naruto's eyes. Her face turned completely red and she stumbled over to him and kissed his cheek and ran out of the library. _That sounded really pathetic! What the hell where you thinking? He will be avoiding you completely now! Any chance you had is now destroyed!_

_She loves me? Has Hinata even told me that? She doesn't need to say it right? It's obvious she does.....right? _Naruto reached down and grabbed his bag. He moved to the door in an almost zombie way.

"What do you think she said to him?" Wynn asked Aussa.

"I don't know! I can't read lips." Aussa said. "Let's go we need to find out."

"Naruto!" Wynn called him.

"No! Not him! Eria." Wynn pointed to the door.

* * *

"Naruto are you OK?" Hinata asked before they left their last class. "You've been kind of spacing out all day. Did something happen?"

"No. Nothing at all. I was just thinking about some things." Naruto kissed Hinata goodbye as she left for the car that would be picking her up.

"You sure that nothing is up?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. It's not like some other girl confessed her love to me this morning!" Naruto said trying to hide what had happened.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru gave him a weird look.

"Just forget it." Naruto said and headed over to the library. _Maybe Eria comes here after school._

* * *

Hinata stared outside the window of the car. She had told her drivers to pick her up in the most normal car they could find. She still did not want others to find out she was rich.

When they parked her butlers opened the door for her and carried her bags inside.

Hinata sighed and was about to head inside when she heard someone call her.

"Psst. Hinata! Over here!"

She turned her head to the gate and saw Hayato standing outside it. She walked over to him but did not open the gate. "How did you find my house?"

"I got my sources." He smiled as he looked at her, which made her blush slightly. _Luckily Wynn knew where she lives. I had to bribe her with baby pictures of Eria though._

"What do you want?"

"Just came by to tell you I love you." It was hard to tell if he was joking or not by the smile that was still on his face.

Hinata gasped and covered her mouth. She turned about and ran inside her house.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! **

**Remember to Review!**


	29. What just happened?

**Sorry about the long update. I was sick for like almost 2 weeks and could barely get out of bed. And then I had to deal with stuff at school. This chapter isn't much but i just wanted to update the story**.

* * *

Naruto walked into the library and started looking around for Eria. "Not in the back? That's where she usually hangs out." He sighed and walked back out. "Guess I'll have to wait until morning to talk to her."

"Out of my way!" Hiita shouted as she ran for the gate. She had pushed a group of kids that where walking too slow for her to the ground.

"You could have gone around!" One of them yelled back as he picked himself up.

"That's Hiita right?" Naruto said to himself and ran after her. "Hey Hiita! Wait up! I need to ask you something!" He yelled.

Hiita stopped running and turned around. "Oh Naruto what's up?" She asked when he caught up to her.

"Do you know where Eria is?" Naruto said. "I need to talk to her about something important. She wasn't at the library and i don't know any of the places she hangs out."

_She probably is at that ice cream shop...I got an idea. _She smiled to herself. "No I don't. I would call her but she hardly ever answers her phone. Come over to our house for a while and wait for her there." She walked forward and Naruto followed.

"Thanks." Naruto said. _I really have no idea what I'm going to say to her. This will give me some time though._

* * *

Hinata peeked outside her window.

"He's gone now." She fell back on her bed and felt her face heat up. "How can he tell me that he loves me?" She went on her side. "He doesn't even know me." She faced at the mirror on her closet door. "I'm really red." She looked away and sat up. "He told me he loves me before Naruto did...he does love me right? We've gone out on a few dates and we love spending time with each other. It shouldn't even need to be said."

She let out a sigh and sat up. "I just need to get all of this out of my head and pretend like he never said it."

"Never said what?" Midori asked as she came into the room and put a new clean towel on Hinata's bed.

"Nothing Midori." Hinata said and walked out the door. "It's nothing that you would be interested in." _It would be really nice to hear Naruto say that he loves me..._She blushed at the thought and smiled. _I want him to tell me first. _

_

* * *

_Eria dropped her bag on the couch of her living room and went to the kitchen. "Idiot! What was I thinking telling Naruto I love him?" She beat herself up as she poured a glass of water for herself. As she chugged it down Hiita walked in.

"There you are." She said as she got a cookie out of the jar. "You know that Naruto was looking for you after school right?"

Eria face blushed like mad. "W-Why?"

"I don't know. He wanted to talk to you...did something happen?" Hiita snickered and nudged her sister in the ribs.

"N-N-No!" She turned away.

"Come on just tell me. I'm bound to find out sooner or later anyways."

Eria sighed and sat at the table. "I....I told Naruto that I loved him before school today. I don't know what came over me. I just let him know how I felt and everything. I don't want to face him for a while now."

Hiita tried to hold her laughter in. "Is that all....heh....just go up to your room and try to forget all about it." She let out a short laugh and got it under control.

Eria looked at her weirdly and nodded. She walked to her room and opened the door.

"Oh! You're finally here." Naruto smiled. He was sitting on her bed flipping through the television channels. "I need to talk to you.

Eria's face turned red once again and she fainted falling forward.

Luckily Naruto caught her before she hit the floor. "Got'cha....Eria? Oh man she out." Naruto put her on her bed and walked out the room.

"Something wrong?" Hiita asked when she saw Naruto leave Eria's room.

"She passed out..." Naruto said and scratched the back of his head.

Hiita burst out laughing and dropped the cookies she had in her hand.

Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Sorry...sorry." Hiita said as she calmed down. "It was just too funny. Let's go wake her up." She stepped into Eria's room and snapped her finger in front of Eria's face. "Wakey wake." She shook her violently. "Wake up! Naruto's here and you go and pass out?"

Eria opened her eyes. "W-What?" She mumbled.

"You weren't gone long. Come on!" She said as her shakes grew more and more violent.

Eria was fully awake and looked at her sister "Ok I'm up." She looked behind her and standing in the doorway was Naruto smiling at her. Eria felt her face turn red.

"I forgot to tell he was here." Hiita chuckled pointing behind her.

"Why is he here?" Eria looked away from him and whispered to Hiita.

"I don't know I'll just leave you two alone."

"Wait!" Eria hissed at Hiita, but she had already left the room.

Naruto stepped in and sat beside Eria on the bed. "We can talk right?"

Eria nodded but did not make eye contact with him.

"Well...what you told me this morning...."

"It was stupid I know." Eria spat the words out. She was beating herself up.

"N-No...it wasn't...it just caught me off guard." Naruto said so not to make her feel bad.

"Really?" Eria said still looking down at the floor.

"Yeah....ummm..you know that I don't feel the same way. But..." Naruto was searching for the right words so as to not make her feel worse. "but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends. Hinata is not allowed out of her house at all now except for school. We could hang out and go out to places. Who knows I might end up falling for you." He laughed as he said that last part.

"Really?" Eria turned and looked at Naruto in the eyes.

"It might. You never know." He blushed. _She's a little too close._

"C-Can we go out on Thursday?"

"Sure." Naruto got up and began walking out. "OK bye Eria. I have to get going."

"B-Bye." She waved and smiled.

Naruto got out of the house and walked home. It wasn't until he was almost at his house did he realize what he had said. _Who knows? I might end up falling for you. _"Idiot!" He stomped on the ground. "I was trying not to hurt her feelings, instead I gave her false hope."

"What are you talking about Naruto?" A voice said from behind him.

Naruto spun around and saw Hanabi and Konohamaru together.

"Gave false hope to who?" Hanabi asked.

_What are they doing here? I can't say a word to either of them. Hanabi will tell Hinata and I don't want her to get hurt or anything. _"Nothing. I was just uh.. wait what are you two doing together? Out on a date?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject.

Both of them blushed and looked away from each other.

"Gotta go home...my dad might get mad." Hanabi said and ran away.

"Me too." Konohamaru said and did the same.

"Phew...I got myself out of that one." Naruto said as he continued home.

* * *

(Later that night)

Hinata was under her covers she had been reading a book for a while now. Hinata yawned and glanced over at the digital clock next to her bed. "11:30? I must have lost track of time." She placed a bookmark on the page and set it aside. She reached over to the lamp and was about to turn it off but she heard a tapping at the window.

"What was that?" Hinata said as she walked over to see what was happening outside. She opened the window and looked down. Her eyes widened when she saw who was down there.

"Hinata!" Hayato whisper shouted. "I'm coming up."

_What's he doing here?_ She felt her heart begin to race. She was about to close the window but Hayato stopped it with his hands. _How did he get here so fast?_

"Sorry to be here late...I just had to see your face once more." He made a smile so perfect that Hinata blushed and smiled back. _About time the spell worked. It's never taken this long. _

"G-Get out! If anyone hears you my dad is going to be furious!"

"OK. OK I'll just make this quick." He said.

Hinata stopped trying and looked at him.

Hayato bent over and kissed Hinata on the lips.

Hinata although caught off guard quickly pushed him off. "Get out!"

"See you tomorrow." He jumped out with a smile on his face.

Hinata shut the window and closed the curtains. She was breathing heavily and her face as red as it had ever been.

_He....He kissed me! How do I feel...What do I say. _She slapped herself. "I'm supposed to feel mad right now right?" A smiled crept across her face for a second but it quickly turn to a frown. "How am I supposed to feel? I love Naruto, but I think that I'm starting to like Hayato too." She groaned and jumped on her bed. _I wish I knew what to do._

* * *

**Again sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	30. Thing Will Get Better

**Here is the next chapter. At least it didn't take me a month to update right? lol**.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata kissed goodbye and went their separate ways. Hinata climbed into the car when it arrived and looked out the tinted window. _I can't tell Naruto what happened. He'll get mad and b-b-break up with me. _A tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away. _I got to tell someone...I'll call Sakura when I get home. _

Naruto had decided to go to Choji's house with Shikamaru. Choji and Naruto were laughing it up while Shikamaru stared at Naruto intensely. "Nothing happened...at all?"

"I told you already no!" Naruto groaned. "Stop asking already."

"It's just that you and Hinata seem kind of...well you don't seem as happy as you used to." Shikamaru told him.

"Yeah I noticed it too." Choji stopped laughing and joined in. "This whole week you don't talk much to each other and you seem like your minds are somewhere else."

"You didn't get into a fight...or do something weird together did you?" Shikamaru asked.

"W-What do you mean weird?" Naruto forced a laugh, his left eye twitching.

"You didn't do the nasty did you?" Ino asked.

"Where did you come from?" Naruto asked.

"I saw you guys and decided to walk together, luckily I heard something good. So what did you do with her? Feel her up? Oral? Anal?" She pounded Naruto with questions.

"No!" Naruto yelled "Nothing happened at all! Especially not what you just said." He pointed at Ino. "Why are you thinking like that anyways?"

"Shikamaru said weird. That's the first thing that came to mind." She smiled.

Naruto sloped his shoulders "You live this way?"

"Yup! Right next door to Choji." She said as she poked Choji's belly which made him blush slightly. "Why are you going this way?"

"We're just gonna hang out at his house for a while. Watch t.v, video games, guy stuff." Shikamaru said.

Ino nodded her head. "Boring, see you guys tomorrow." She picked up her pace and walked on ahead.

(At Choji's)

Shikamaru and Choji were standing in front of the T.V, volume at max. They were playing My Curse from Guitar Hero.

"Don't mess up Choji." Shikamaru jinxed him.

"Shut up! I'm gonna mess up cuz of that!" He said as a sweat drop rolled down his forehead. "Last part..." His eyes widened.

_Crap...I feel a...a_ "ACHOO!" He sneezed and lost his fingering causing his perfect note streak to restart and missing a few notes.

_Hinata won't be mad right? I mean it's not like it's a date or anything. We're just going out as friends, she knows that I don't like her that way. But if she DOES get mad what will she do? If we break up it's gonna get weird between have the same classes and everything..._

"Naruto!" Choji screamed as he threw the guitar at him. "Quit spacing out. It's your turn."

"Something wrong?" Shikamaru asked sitting down across from him.

_I can trust them right? They aren't gonna tell Hinata._ Naruto breathed in and told them what he had said to Eria two days ago.

"You said that you might fall for her?" Choji asked his mouth gaped open.

"What the hell where you thinking? She's gonna do all she can to try to get you to like her because you said that!" Shikamaru shouted at Naruto.

Naruto dropped his head in shame. "I know it was a dumb thing to say. But I didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything. Those words just slipped out..." Naruto scratched his head. "What do I do now?"

"Well you screwed up and promised to go out with her tomorrow, just be as boring as possible when you're with her and she might lose all interest in you." Shikamaru suggested.

"Hey...that's not a bad idea." Naruto smiled. "I like it. I can be boring if I wanted to."

Choji moaned "I don't think that's possible. You're always running off or yelling about one thing or another."

"But what if I take her to place that even I hate?" Naruto smirked. "All I'll do is complain and it'll work."

"She'll wonder why you took her there in the first place." Shikamaru added in.

"That's right...no sweat it'll work out." Naruto smirked.

* * *

"Hinata I want to ask you something." Hanabi said when she barged into her sister's room as usual.

Hinata lifted her nose from the book in front of her "Hmm?"

"That Hayato guy...do you really like him?"

Hinata face blushed slightly and she brought her face back in the book. "W-Where did that question come from?"

"Well I was just wondering if you are already dating someone and start liking someone else isn't that like you're cheating on them?"

"No only if you kiss...them...." Hinata frowned and she placed the book on her bed._ I kissed him..No he kissed me!  
_

_What's up with her? _"What would you do if Naruto was cheating on you?"

Hinata looked at her sister "What's with all these questions?"

"No reason. I bought this book on the way home and The guy has these cool shadow powers and he uses it to control people like a puppet or something. He even controlled "

"Again where did this question come from?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Hanabi asked. "Oh I was bored. So I changed the subject." She giggled. "I'm gonna get some ice cream see ya."She said as she ran out.

"Weird.." _But...I did cheat on Naruto. This is gonna eat away at me for a long time...or at least until I tell him. But he'll get mad I know he will. _

_

* * *

_

(Next Day)

Hinata and Naruto sat alone up on the roof. Naruto was sitting by the fence with Hinata laying on top of him. "It's nice just the two of us here right?" He said as they lazily watched the clouds go by in the sky. There was a cool breeze and there was not much sun. It was the type of weather that Naruto liked best.

Hinata nodded but didn't say anything. _Should I just tell him right now? _

(Before Lunch)

"Hey guys. Could you not join me and Hinata for lunch today?"

Shikamaru and Choji looked at him.

"I want to be alone with her today. Like you said Choji we haven't really been getting along. We barely even text each other. I want to know if there is something wrong."

"Choji let's say that Guy asked to put some equipment away." Shikamaru said and Choji nodded and they moved in towards the locker rooms exit.

"I'm also gonna tell her that me and Eria are gonna go out today." Naruto said as he dropped his shirt over his head.

Shikamaru and Choji stopped dead in there tracks and about faced. "What?"

"I think that's something that she should know." Naruto said as stuffed his clothes in and shut his locker, and a piece of paper fell to the floor.

"Do you hate Hinata or something? She is gonna be devastated." Choji said as he pounded his fist into his open hand.

"I know but I still have to tell her." Naruto said and got out the locker room.

(Current Time)

They sat still for a while longer just enjoying being with each other. Until finally Hinata broke the silence.

"N-Naruto. I need to tell you something." She said but did not turn around.

"Wait. Before you do I need to say something first." Naruto said.

Hinata got off of him and faced him.

"Well we've been going out for like a month or so right?"

_Is he going to break up with me? Is that why Choji and Shikamaru aren't here? _Worry filled her eyes and she bit her bottom lip.

"Well I was thinking how I wanna say this last night and decided to just go ahead and say it."

Hinata gulped and fought back tears that were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Hinata, I love you." Naruto said and kissed her cheek.

_What? He loves me? _"Really?" The tears had disappeared and her face beamed with joy.

Naruto nodded and smiled at her.

Hinata threw herself on Naruto and hugged him. "I love you too." She said happily. _What a relief...I'm so happy to hear that!_

"Glad to hear it." Naruto chuckled. "Now what where you going to tell me?"

Hinata's expression quickly switched from happiness to looking climbed off him and looked away from him.

"N-Naruto...something happened the other night...." She started.

Naruto leaned closer to her. "What?"

"Well there is this guy I met last week. He made it pretty obvious that he likes me when I first met him."

Naruto let out a growl.

"Anyway on Monday he came to my house and said something..."

"What did he say?" Naruto said in an angry tone.

"Well...he said that he l-loved me..." Hinata whimpered that last part. "Then later that night he somehow sneaked into the backyard and I let him in..." She was afraid to continue on, but she gulped and finished up. "I told him to leave or I would get in trouble and then he k-k-kissed me."

"He did what!" Naruto yelled. "Where is this bastard? I'll kick his ass wherever he is." Naruto snarled.

"You're...not mad at me?" Hinata asked.

"Why should I HE kissed YOU." Naruto stomped to the door. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Wait Naruto!" Hinata chased after him. "Don't fight him or anything like that."

Naruto stopped in front of the door with his hand on the knob. _She's right I could get suspended or expelled. Wait...I have no idea what he looks like!_

When Hinata reached him Naruto turned around. "I'll let it slide this one time. But if he ever does something like that again...I'll make him wish he had never been born."

"You must be really mad but thank you for not fighting him right now." Hinata smiled weakly.

"Let's just pretend like that never happened." Naruto told her. _She must feel like she cheated on me...I can tell. I'm just as bad though. Forget I'm gonna have to tell Eria that I can't go out with her today or ever. I just hope that she doesn't take it too hard._

* * *

**I was going to end this chapter with Hinata and Naruto breaking up...but then i read the new chapter of Naruto yesterday...SHE GOT STABBED BY PAIN AND MIGHT DIE!!! NOOOO!!!**

**Reading that made me feel bad so I had to change it. I just hope she is seriously injured instead of dead. **


	31. New Opponent

**Here's the next chapter. I managed to finally come up with a satisfactory ending to it**.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata had a quick make out session in the hallway before she left to get picked up.

When they broke the kiss Hinata was blushing.

"B-Bye Naruto." She said and left.

"Bye Hinata." Naruto smiled and waved at her.

"In 30 minutes you fixed your relationship, and are acting just like before. What did you say to her?" Shikamaru asked.

"Think it's best if I don't tell you." Naruto said.

"Well then can you at least explain why she was blushing like that?" Choji asked.

"She's not used to kissing on front of other people. You, Shikamaru, and Sakura are the exception cuz you're friends." Naruto laughed. "Well I better get home."

"Wait what about Eria?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well after what I found out what happened...I decided to cancel. I saw her before last class and told her." Naruto frowned " She took it really bad but I had to."

"Well then, see ya tomorrow." Shikamaru said.

Naruto waved bye and headed home.

"Hey Shikamaru something I've been meaning to ask." Choji said. "How's it going with Temari?"

Shikamaru glared at him for a while. "It's going great. We haven't really gone out again but we still talk a lot on the phone."

"Really?" Choji said.

"No..."

* * *

The next morning Naruto was on his way to school he was crossing the street when Sakura caught up to him.

"Naruto what's up?" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Oh hey Sakura." Naruto waved "You seem energetic this morning."

"I do?" She asked and Naruto nodded. "I got something to ask you, but it may be a bit personal."

"What is it?"

"Well I was talking to Hinata last night and she said something about some other guy kissing her. What was that about?"

Naruto's face furrowed. "I rather not talk about it."

"Oh I understand." _Yes! They might break up over this! Then I'll get a chance to go out with Naruto._

"Naruto!" Neji called out from inside the school.

"Is that Neji?" Naruto asked looking at the statue.

"Yeah...and he looks pretty mad....at you." Sakura said.

"I didn't do anything to him." Naruto defended himself.

Neji looked really pissed off as he walked over to them. "Where the hell where you?"

Naruto had an expressionless look on his face. "Whadda ya mean?"

"Yesterday we where supposed to fight! I skipped school yesterday to finish up training and I left a letter in your locker to tell you where to meet up!" He yelled. "I waited for 4 hours!"

"What letter?" Naruto asked.

"It was sticking out of the locker door. How could you not see it?" Neji shouted at him.

"Sorry how about we fight today?" Naruto offered.

"I can't! Yesterday was my only free day in the entire month! We're gonna have to settle this some other time." Neji gritted his teeth.

"Just tell me face to face when and where." Naruto laughed.

Sakura giggled as she saw the two of them bicker.

"Yo! Naruto who the hell do you think you are blowing off my sister!?" Hiita yelled as she stomped towards Naruto, her face looking furious. Behind her was Aussa and Wynn walked.

"Uh oh." Naruto said.

"What did you do now Naruto?" Sakura asked crossing her arms.

"You're about to find out." Naruto sighed.

When Hiita got to him she took a deep breath and yelled "You promised that you would take Eria out on a date and then you say that you don't want to anymore! What the hell is wrong with you! You shouldn't have promised anything you jackass!" Her eye was twitching in anger and she was clenching a fist.

"You were gonna go out on a date with another girl while you're dating Hinata?" Neji stepped in. "Who the hell do you think you are Naruto?!" He raised a fist in the air.

"I can't believe that you would cheat on her like that Naruto. You should how Hinata is this could devastate her!" Sakura growled and slapped Naruto in the face. _Why couldn't you go out on a date with me instead?_

The kids began to gather around them to see what all the commotion was about.

Naruto noticed all of this as he rubbed his right cheek. "Look guys let's go somewhere else...I'll explain there."

"No!" Neji said. "Say what you got to say right here."

"Yeah! A real man wouldn't care about where he was." Aussa joined in.

Hiita smiled as she saw all the support that she was getting.

Naruto gave in and explained, but only low enough so that they could hear.

"Look I promised to take her out on the date without even realizing it. She told me she loves me...but I don't love her. I love Hinata. I didn't know what to say so that I wouldn't hurt her feelings. I never even said it would be a date, just that we would hang out"

"That's still no excuse for making her cry. You could have gone out and then told her that!" Hiita shouted.

The crowd began to shout things at Naruto.

"How could you do that?"

"Some boyfriend you are!"

"You're the worst!"

"Gaaah!" Naruto yelled and ran through the crowd. He ran towards the gates.

"Where do you think you're going?" Neji yelled and followed him.

"Wait! We can't get out of school!" Sakura chased them.

Naruto looked behind him and saw Neji catching up to him so he picked up his pace.

"Hold it!" Neji yelled and burst forward at an incredible speed. He managed to past Naruto and jumped in front of him. "You're not leaving!" Neji threw his hand forward with his index and middle finger sticking out.

"Whoa!" Naruto jumped over Neji and got out the school.

"Damn!" Neji about faced and headed out the gates following him._ Where did he go? _His eyes scanned the street for Naruto.

"Neji! You can't get skip school looking for him." Sakura said. "You're on the school student council you should know better than that." She tried to talk him out skipping. "He didn't even go out on date with the girl why are you so mad?"

Neji sighed and walked back inside. _I'm just looking for a reason to fight him. _

"Did you catch that slime bag?" Hiita asked as Neji passed her.

Neji shook his head and walked inside the building.

"Damn!" Hiita gritted her teeth.

"Is it really that big a deal?" Sakura said when she got back.

"Eria told him how much she loves him!" Wynn said. "She was so happy when he said they would go out. That's all she talked about all week, then she cried like never before when Naruto canceled."

"She must have had it big for him huh?"

"Just like you do." Aussa said.

"Huh?" Sakura asked surprised. "W-What do you mean? I don't like Naruto. I don't like anyone right now."

"You're not fooling anyone...except maybe Naruto." Aussa laughed.

_How did she know? _

"Hmm? What going on here?" Jiraiya asked as he walked into the school. "Hey Sakura."

Sakura snapped back into life and saw Jiraiya heading towards her.

"Sakura the school seems pretty lively. Did I miss something?"

"Naruto and Neji almost got into a fight." She said skipping everything that happened with Hiita.

"Where did he go?"

"He left the school."

"That kid!" He groaned.

* * *

Naruto was way away from the school. He stopped to catch his breath. "I can't go back to school today. The whole school is against me for something so stupid. It's not like I did anything with her."_ I might as well just skip school today. Sorry Hinata. _He grabbed his phone and began to text.

Hayato was walking down the street. "Heads I arrive late, tails I skip." He said as he flipped a coin in the air."He grabbed it and flipped it on his hand. "Heads." He looked at his watch. "I'll go in an hour." He noticed Naruto clacking away at his phone. _Isn't that the kid from the hospital?_

Naruto read over his message.

"Hey I know you." Hayato said.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"Yeah. You where in the hospital last week. I still can't believe at how fast you recovered. It's unnatural." He laughed.

"Do I know you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh sorry. I helped out my dad while we were taking care of you. I don't look like it but I really know about medicine and stuff."

"Oh...well thanks." Naruto looked back at his screen.

"No. I should be thanking you." He smiled.

Naruto looked away again "What do you mean?"

"Because you were hospitalized. Hinata was so worried about you she kept coming in everyday. I got to see her lovely face a lot." He told him. "She really is beautiful."

_This must be the guy that kissed her! _Naruto clenched his fist and threw a punch at Hayato's face.

Hayato saw the attack coming and dodged to the left. "I guess you already know what I did huh?" He threw a punch of his own at Naruto's gut.

Naruto grabbed his fist and headbutted Hayato.

"Ouch!" Hayato shouted.

Naruto threw another punch and hit his right side of his face.

Hayato recovered fast and kicked Naruto in the leg making him trip. They continued exchanging hits and soon a crowd started to form around them.

Suddenly a police officer showed up to stop the fight. "You two remain where you are!" He shouted as he broke through the crowd to catch them.

"Shit!" Naruto and Hayato cursed and ran away in the same direction.

"Why the hell are you following me?" Naruto shouted as he jumped over the park fence.

"Following you? You're following me!" Hayato shouted as he ran behind a apartment building.

Naruto did the same. _I'm just trying not to get caught. I already got a pretty bad record on me from living in Whirlpool._

* * *

**Next chapter they will fight. But it will not be what you are expecting.  
**

**P.S I have a new story up. It's called "One Bet, On Night" Check it out and let me know what you think...review this chapter too.**


	32. Problem Solved?

**Sorry for the longest wait ever! You can blame my English teacher for that....anyway thank you for being patient and here is your reward.**

**Hayato and Naruto fight...and it's not how you expected it to be lol. **

**Things have calmed down a bit so I might be able to start updating once a week like before starting this Saturday**.

* * *

Naruto and Hayato were in an alley between four buildings. Hayato leaned on one of the buildings wall. Naruto stared at him fury in his eyes.

"Come on man lighten up." Hayato laughed "It's bad for your health if you get angry too much. So I kissed her so what?"

"She's my girlfriend you bitch!" Naruto yelled as he took a step toward Hayato. "How the hell would you feel if someone kissed your girlfriend?"

"Hey..." Hayato made scowled at Naruto but then smiled "be glad that's all I did to her." He laughed again.

"That's it!" Naruto charged forward and threw a right punch at Hayato's face.

Hayato threw a punch of his own and the two fists collided. Each forcing the other back. "Don't think that just because I'm good looking, I don't know how to fight." Hayato smirked and with his free hand grabbed Naruto's arm. He raised right and smashed his elbow down on Naruto's arm.

"Gahh!" Naruto cried as he fell. He clenched his arm

"That should have broken a bone or two." Hayato turned to leave the area.

"I'm not done here!" Naruto tackled Hayato to the ground from behind. He grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face on the concrete floor.

"Not my face!" Hayato whined. He got up and touched his forehead which was dripping in blood. He wiped the blood on his white shirt "You seriously want to fight...over a girl?"

Naruto held his right arm. _He didn't break it...but damn it hurts! Suck it up! You've been through worse. _"I bet you're the type of guy who just uses girls and then once you're done with them you leave 'em huh?"

Hayato snapped his fingers "Hey that's exactly the type of guy I am."

"Bitch." Naruto jumped forward and threw a left jab.

"No strategy huh? Just blindly rushes in." Hayato jumped to the left avoiding the attack, he did a spin kick and hit Naruto in the gut with the heel of his shoe, making him kneel over. "You may be think you're a good fighter..." Hayato walked over to Naruto and stood right over him. "But I know that I'm the best." He smiled.

"Heh." Naruto chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Hayato asked. "You lost already."

"An opening." Naruto, in the blink of an eye threw a punch at Hayato's groin.

"Haaaaaah!" Hayato shrieked in a high pitched voice as he held the area and fell on his side, rolling in pain.

"You need to know how to play dirty." Naruto kicked Hayato in the ribs five times and picked him up by the shirt.

"You...suck..." Hayato said his voice cracking.

Naruto just smiled and headbutted his face. "There." He dropped him and clapped his hands. "That's payback."

"My face...." Hayato cried. "This isn't over..." He tried to get up but fell back down.

Naruto ignored his words and walked back out to the sidewalk, rubbing his arm._ thought he wouldn't know how to fight...where did he learn a move like that?_

"Cheap..shot..." Hayato was still holding his groin_. _"I would have won if it wasn't for that hit."

A guy walked up to Hayato wearing a black cloak with red clouds on them, his face was hidden in the shadows. He stood over Hayato helped him up.

"Who're you?" Hayato asked the pain slowly starting to go away.

* * *

Naruto returned to Konohigh after school, hoping to meet Hinata before she got picked up. "I didn't even get a chance to talk to her this morning." He walked inside the building and looked for his friends.

"Oh Naruto where were you?" Choji asked when he spotted him. "Hinata found him."

"Naruto?" She looked to her left and saw Naruto walking towards them and blushed.

"Hey Hinata." He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Where were you?" She asked him and held his hand.

"Some stuff happened this morning and I skipped, sorry about that." He apologized.

"It's too bad this is the only time we get to spend together." She frowned.

Shikamaru nudged Choji's shoulder motioning them to leave.

"Wait I want to find out what happens." He shooed Shikamaru away.

"Come on." Shikamaru grabbed the back of Choji's collar.

"Wait! They're saying something important." Choji cried as he reached inside the chips bag he had. "It's empty? No!"

Naruto looked at them and back at Hinata. "You know what?" Hinata looked at him. "Forget about being driven home. There's more then one way to get out of this school right? Let's just go through on of them and go out on a date."

"But...my dad is going to be furious at me." She said.

"So what?" Naruto released her hand. "What's the worse he can do now?" He looked her in the eye "He doesn't let you hang around after school or even get to school early. No going out even with friends."

"He could get angry and make me change schools." Hinata lowered her head.

Naruto winced "...oh right..."

"You know what? Forget it." Hinata looked up and smiled. "We haven't had any time to ourselves this entire week. " Hinata said with a strong voice.

"You sure...I wouldn't want you to get in huge trouble."

Hinata nodded "Yes I'm sure. I'll just stand up to him."

Naruto smiled and grabbed her right hand as they walked out the back of the school. "Alright! We'll head out the back exit. Any place you want to go?" Naruto asked. "I stopped by my house before here and picked up some money."

Hinata thought about it for a while before finally answering. "Let's go to Luna Lake." She looked up at the bright and sunny sky. "It's beautiful weather we're having."

"Where's that?" Naruto asked. "I only know my way around town."

"It's OK. We can take a train there." Hinata's eyes were full of life, she seemed extremely happy.

"OK." Naruto smiled. _I think this is the happiest I've ever seen her. _"You realize this is our first unplanned date."

"Unless you count the one before I left for vacation." Hinata giggled ash she held Naruto's hand. Her cell phone rang and she took out her bag, she answered it immediately.

"_Hinata where are you? The bell rang almost 10 minutes ago." _Midori said on the other side.

"Midori...." Hinata took a deep breath. "I'm going out with a friend."

_"What your dad is gonna be pissed!"_ She yelled so loud that even Naruto could hear.

"Just cover for me please?" Hinata pleaded. "Make up a lie for now. Anything I'll handle my dad when I get back. If you tell him that I went out he's gonna have everyone looking for me all over Konoha."

Midori sighed. _"Fine. I'll try to come up with something. What time do you expect to be back?"_

"I don't know. When I'm ready I guess." Hinata said with relief.

_"What! Your with a boy aren't you?" _

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything stupid." Hinata assured her.

_"Let's hope you don't." _Midori said and hung the phone.

"Why did you answer?" Naruto asked.

"It was instinct." Hinata said. "Let's make sure it doesn't happen again." She turned the phone off.

"Well off the Luna Lake." Naruto said. Hinata clung on to his right arm "Ughh!" Naruto grunted.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"No...nothing." Naruto forced a smile. _Damn it still hurts. I hope she doesn't cling on too hard._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be all fluffy and stuff. **

**P.S Be sure to check out my other stories and review.  
**


	33. Luna Lake

**A day later then I said but here it is. Enjoy....even though it's like sappy or whatever lol.**

**Let me know if there are any misspellings or sentences that do not make sense so I can correct them**.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto sat quietly on the speeding train. Hinata leaned on Naruto left shoulder, their hands holding. They stared at each other, gazing into each others eyes.

"You know, just being like this makes me the happiest I've ever been." Hinata said as she cuddled her head into his shoulder.

Naruto smiled and looked around the empty train cart. "I bet you wouldn't be acting like this if there were other people here right?" He joked.

"Probably not." Hinata smiled.

"Attention passengers." A voice on the intercom said "We will now be stopping at Miracle City."

"Is that our stop?" Naruto asked Hinata, and she shook her head.

"No, we get off at the next stop in Tsuki No Kuni." Hinata said getting her head off Naruto's shoulder.

"How come you got off? It felt nice." Naruto asked and she pointed out the window where a sea of people came rushing in. "Oh...just like I thought." He laughed. "So, what are we gonna do at the lake?"

"Oh...I didn't really give it any thought." Hinata said "I just thought it would be a nice place to visit."

"Well then we'll just walk around enjoy the scenery. So what's it like?" He held her hand in his. "What's it like anyways?"

"It's a beautiful lake, it sparkles in the moonlight like crystals." Hinata's eyes lit up. "There's a place where you can rent a boat and row out to the lake. And the scenery is just fantastic."

"Can't wait till we get there." Naruto said "Wait you said moonlight?" He asked and Hinata nodded. "You plan on staying there until night?"

"Is that OK with you?"

"N-No I just wanted to know. I mean you're already gonna get in trouble, I thought staying out late will only be worse." He said.

"I don't care. At least I get to spend time with you today." She sighed. She mouthed the words 'I love you' to him, and He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

When they got off at their stop it was 4 o'clock. They walked hand in hand from the station to the lake which was not too far. Sure enough Like Hinata had described it, the scenery was breath taking. Their were families around the lake having a picnic, and kids playing around.

"Whoa...it is incredible." Naruto awed over the lake. A smile came across his face "You think we can take a swim in the water."

Hinata blushed immediately at the thought of Naruto seeing her in a revealing swimming suit. "W-W-ell we didn't bring anything to swim in."

"Oh...that's right." Naruto scratched his chin. "Come on let's go walk around."

Hinata sighed and nodded her head, Naruto wrapped his left arm around her shoulder and they walked around the lake.

After a while they sat down under the shade of a tree. Naruto sat with his back on the trunk and Hinata leaning on him.

"What's that noise?" Hinata asked looking around."It sounds like someone crying."

"It's that kid." Naruto pointed to a little boy sitting alone in the grass crying. "Let's go see what's wrong." They got up and walked over to him. "You OK kid?"

"Wahhhh!" They boy cried.

"Shh.." Hinata whispered to him and wrapped her arms around him. trying to comfort. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Wahh.." The boy's cries slowly stopped and he calmed down."I...I lost." He cries began to start up "my mom."

Hinata smiled at him and held his little hand. "It's alright. We'll help you find her."

"We will?" Naruto asked "I mean, yeah we will."

It wasn't long before they found the kid's mom. She had been worried sick over where he was.

"Don't wander off like that again. Do you hear me?" She sounded mad but relieved that nothing bad had happened to her child. "Thank you so much for finding him." She bowed.

"It was nothing. We were glad to help." Hinata said.

"Chitose, did you thank them too?" The mother asked her child, and he shook his head.

"Thank you pretty lady." He said and that made Hinata blush. "When I grow up will you marry me?" He hid behind his mom's leg when he asked.

Naruto was laughing under his breath and the mother was too. Hinata, on the other hand, was red as a beet. "Come on, let's get going."

* * *

At around 6 o'clock they went back into town for a bite to eat at a burger shop.

They picked up their food from the register counter and sat at a booth next to a window to enojy their food.

"Well today was fun." Naruto said as he chomped into his double cheeseburger. "Especially what that little kid said to you." Naruto laughed. Hinata's were still red from what had happened.

"Come on Hinata. Why are you so embarrassed? It was just a little kid. They don't know what they're talking about." He took a sip from his soda and Hinata's cheeks began to return to their original color.

"What would have happened if I asked that?" Naruto asked, and Hinata blushed like never before, her whole face was red causing Naruto to laugh.

"W...Um..I...."

"You know you're really cute when you blush." Naruto asked.

Now Hinata began fidgeting in her seat. Her face could not have gotten any redder and she was stuttering and could not even get a word out.

Naruto laughed silently "OK I'll stop saying things like that....for now." _She really is cute though. Sometimes I wonder why should want to go out with me._

When they were done they decided to take a walk around the town.

"Feel like getting ice cream?" Naruto asked when they passed by an ice cream vendor.

They got in line and ordered their dessert. Naruto getting a chocolate and Hinata getting strawberry. They sat down at a bench and peacefully ate their ice cream.

"Hmm." Naruto said.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked as she took a lick from her ice cream.

"Let me have a lick?" Naruto pointed to her cone.

Hinata looked at it and gave put it closer to his mouth, where he licked it.

"You know this is the first time we shared anything." He waved his ice cream in front of her "Wanna lick?" He smiled, and she brought her tongue out to lick it.

"Chocolate strawberry...I like the flavor." Hinata laughed.

(Later that night)

"It's almost ten, how mad do you think your dads gonna be? It's gonna be almost an hour long train ride back home." Naruto asked checking the time on his were walking back to the lake.

"Very. But I still want to see the lake at night one more time. It's a full moon tonight and I bet the water is going to be just beautiful."

When they arrived at Luna Lake, the light from the moon hits the surface of the water making it sparkle like Hinata describe. No one was there but the guy who ran the boat rental shop.

"You feel like renting a boat?"

"S-S-Sure." Hinata blushed and they headed to the shop.

"Sorry Eria. All I did was yell at him and he ran off." Hiita said, she was walking alone with Eria on the other side of the lake too far to bee seen by Naruto and Eria.

"It's OK. I'll get over it soon....I hope." Eria sniffed.

"Come on there are a lot of better guys then him. What about Hayato?"

Eria sat stared at the lake and made a large block of water rise up.

"What are you gonna do with that?"

Eria made it spiral up and twist and turn all around, then it formed the shape of Naruto's face.

Hiita let out a sigh. "This is not gonna be easy." She threw a fireball at the figure and picked Eria up. "Come on. Let's go home before we miss the last train."

* * *

**I'd like to tell everyone that I am about to finish up this story in about 3-6 chapters. More or less. **

**If there is anyone wondering about some of the stuff that I did not get into, like itachi's gang (akatsuki) things with shika and temari, eria and the others don't worry it will all be issued with in the sequel so if you love this story subscribe to me so you can know when the sequel is up.  
**


	34. Hanabi to the Rescue

**Sorry I wasn't able to update on the weekend. Senior field trip to Islands of Adventure and all lol. It was a ton of fun. **

**To those of you don't know Hiashi is the name of Hinata's father.  
**

**Here's the next chapter**.

* * *

"What do you mean 40 bucks just to row a boat for a few minutes?" Naruto pounded his fist on the desk, his eye twitching. "That's a damn ripoff!"

The guy at the counter picked his nose and yawned. "Sorry dude, but business has been a little slow around here. Got to amp up the prices."

"It's fine Naruto. Let's just go home. The last train is about to come anyways. We can come back another day....hopefully." Hinata tugged on his shirt. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the guy and walked away .

"40 bucks. Good luck getting any customers like that!" He yelled to the guy. He held Hinata's hand, and they swung their arms slightly to and fro. "At least the day was still fun right?"

"Yeah. Even if it doesn't end well tonight I still got these memories..." Hinata said.

"Hey it's not like your gonna die!" Naruto said. "Come on race ya to the station." Naruto let go of her hand and took a head start.

"Hey no fair." Hinata giggled and ran as fast as she could to catch up.

"Hey who's that over there?" Hiita pointed to Hinata and Naruto racing. The only light was from the moon so it was hard to figure out who it was. "I thought we were the only ones here."

"Whatever." Eria said unenthusiastically, a small figure was hovering over her open palm.

"Eria!" Hiita shouted. "You're never gonna get over this if you keep reminding yourself of him." She slapped the water that Eria had formed to look like Naruto. "We all go through heartbreak." She sympathized with her sister. "Well, except for me. I haven't fallen in love yet and there are guys asking me out all the time."

Eria ignored her sister and ran to the station.

"I win!" Hinata laughed as she boarded the train and took her seat.

"I let you win." Naruto smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Sure you did." Hinata laughed. "Well am I going to get a reward for winning?" She blushed. Naruto didn't waste a second and pressed his lips against hers.

"How's that for a reward?" He said when he pulled back.

"I've had better." Hinata laughed.

"You know, sometimes you are just so shy." Naruto said "It's adorable when you act like that. Then there are times like this and you become almost like a different person."

"Really?" Hinata blushed "I never realized that. Which side is better?" A few more people came in and took their seats across from them. Hinata blushed and nervously looked around.

"They each got their perks." Naruto laughed.

Eria and Hiita got on the last cart of the train away from Naruto and Hinata.

"Just made it." Hiita sighed and collapsed on the seat. "Why did you abandon me like that?"

"Just cuz." Eria said.

"Oh no, no, no." Hiita waved her finger in the air. "You better not go emo on me! You know that's one thing I can't stand." Hiita got up and sat across from her sister. "I think you need to work some stuff out."

Eria leaned her head back and stared out the train window. _Why did he promise if he wasn't gonna do it?_

* * *

Naruto had decided to walk Hinata home since it was nearly midnight. He was afraid that something might happen to her. He also went with her to give a bit of preparation for whatever her father might say or do to her.

"He can't do any worse then what he's doing right now, right?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded her head and hugged Naruto's arm. Naruto grunted in pain. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Naruto said as he endured the pain.

Hinata stared at him and rolled up his sleeve. "Everything seems fine." She examined the arm and poked around the elbow area.

"Ow! Shit that hurts!" Naruto yelled.

"I knew something was wrong, what happened?" Hinata demanded.

Naruto rubbed his arm and turned away from her. "Umm...I may have got in a little fight today?" He told her, but it sounded like he was asking

"What with who...It was Hayato wasn't it?" Hinata frowned.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked.

"You did threaten to beat him up yesterday right?" Hinata frowned.

"Yeah well....I wasn't planning on fighting him. Hell I wasn't not even planning on seeing him. He just came up to me and started talking about you and how he loved kissing you. It got me pissed off, and then to top it off he said that I should be glad that kissing you was the only thing he did. That's when he went too far.

"We fought, but in the end I ended up winning." Naruto laughed to lighten the mood. "He did this move where he smashed his elbow down on my arm...it hurt like hell." Naruto rubbed his arm again. "It's better now though, it only stings."

Hinata did not say anything for a while.

"Hinata. I know I said I wouldn't fight, I'm sorry for that." He turn back around and faced her. "Why don't you want me to fight him anyways?"

"I don't know...I just had this feeling that something bad would happen if you ended up fighting him."

"I only hurt my arm, by tomorrow morning I'll be as good as new." He smiled to reassure her. "Come on all's well that ends well right?"

Hinata smiled and nodded "I guess. But promise me that you won't do something like that again." She looked at Naruto straight in the eyes.

Naruto nodded "I promise." He said and kissed her. He grabbed her hand and they continued walking down the street.

* * *

Hinata stood outside her front door. She breathed in deeply and prepared to face the music. _He's on the other side of this door I can just feel it. _Her knees began to tremble and a cold sweat dropped from her forehead. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He's going to yell at me nonstop. Naruto offered to come in with me...but I'm afraid of what father might do to him. _She slowly lifted her hand and grabbed the knob, her hand shaking in fear. She gulped and opened it.

"Where the hell have you been!" Where the first words to come out of her father's mouth and Hinata shut her eyes. "It's 12:30 and I told you that you will not go anywhere with anyone but me!"

Hinata opened one eye slowly to look at her dad. He had his arms crossed across his chest and his face was red with fury. "I-I-I..."She said so quietly it was impossible to hear her.

"Well?!" He shouted making her shut her eyes again.

Hinata gathered her courage and looked at her father "I was out with my friend OK?"

"Even after I told you that-"

"I don't care!" She cut her father off "What kind of punishment is this? I already told you that nothing happened between us! All we were doing was watching T.V and fell asleep. It's not like we did anything perverted or bad!" She looked up at the stairs and saw Hanabi sitting near the top, waving at her. She took her phone out and pointed to it.

Her father was stunned. In all her life Hinata had never stood up to him. She had always been obedient and quiet, she never raised her voice to him, and did what she was told to do.

Hanabi strolled down the stairs and stood next to her sister.

_Hanabi please don't show him the video! _Hinata pleaded in her mind.

"Hanabi go back to bed." Her dad said as he rubbed his forehead.

"What do you mean 'back'? I was never asleep in the first place." She tapped her foot "I was waiting for Hinata to come too. Now I got something to say." She cleared her throat.

_Hanabi!_ Hinata looked at her worried. As her father raised his eyebrow.

"OK I was there when Naruto came over. If you don't believe Hinata that nothing happened then believe me. I was spying on them the whole time, hoping they would do something like kiss, feel each other up or something. But those two are so boring, all they did was watch television and talk. Look!" She gave him her cell phone.

Hiashi looked through the videos and Hinata turned pale. He watched each one from beginning to end. When he was done he shut the phone and gave back to his daughter. "You even have videos of them sleeping. You really stood there for that long recording them?"

Hanabi smiled and nodded her head energetically. "It was either that or homework." She put the phone in her shirt, making her father give her a weird look.

"I guess that was a too harsh of a punishment." Hiashi said and Hinata sighed. "But you still can't see that boy."

"What!" Both Hinata and Hanabi shouted.

Both Hinata and Hiashi looked at Hanabi.

Hanabi blushed a little bit and nibbled on her lip before finally speaking. "I know why you don't want Hinata dating." She pointed to her father. "You can't bare to watch your little girl kiss, hug, or even hang out with boys. She'll always be precious to you am I right?"

"Is that true?" Hinata asked Hanabi "Or are you just saying the first things that come to your mind again?"

"A little of both."

"Well....that is true."

"Really?" Hinata gasped and looked down at Hanabi who was smiling innocently. "Come on dad I'm 15 years old." She looked at her father "Don't you trust me that I can take care of myself and know what to do and what not to do?"

"What I'm worried about is what boys might do to you." He said. All the tension that had been in the air just a few seconds ago had completely disappeared.

"But dad Naruto is a good guy. He's not like what you think."

"So you are dating him?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata covered her mouth. "S-Sorry..."

"For how long?" He said sternly

"A little over a month." She said.

"Hey dad don't judge him yet, or punish Hinata again." Hanabi tugged on her father's robe. "I got an idea. Why don't you invite him over for dinner sometime and then you decide on what to do?"

Hiashi smiled and nodded. "That sounds good." He no longer sounded angry or even stressed, he sounded calm. "Hinata I'll even let you pick the day. Just let me know ahead of time." He walked to the south wing of the mansion "This should be interesting." He chuckled.

Hinata climbed up the stairs and went to the bathroom to wash her face. Hanabi followed in after her.

"Not in your dreams." She simply said.

Hinata dried her face and stared at her "What not in my dreams?"

"Naruto." She rubbed her hands together. "He's not a good guy in your dreams."

"Stop reading my diary!" Hinata shouted, her face red with anger and embarrassment.

"Stop hiding it in obvious places!" She shouted back laughing. "He chained you on the bed, and he also pinches your ni-"

"Shut up!" Hinata stormed out.

"Wait up!" Hanabi followed her sister to her room. "So where were you tonight?"

"Out with Naruto. We went to Luna Lake. Hey, how come dad didn't see the video you showed me the other day?" Hinata still a bit mad.

Hanabi put her hands behind her and swung back and forth "I put it in my laptop for safe keeping. I'm not all evil, if I showed dad that video he would have killed you."

"So why did you decide to help me?" Hinata grabbed her uniform and threw it inside the hamper.

Hanabi's cheeks flushed slightly "Well, you know how dad is. He would have made you changed schools, or move to another country just so you wouldn't be able to see Naruto....and if you can't see Naruto then I can't either." She walked towards the door.

Hinata groaned "What about that boy from before?"

"Konohamaru is a jerk!" She pounded her fist "He acts like a little kid, I want someone who is more mature." She stomped out the room.

"Well thanks for the help." Hinata shouted. _Things might actually get better from here. No hiding Naruto from dad. Hayato should give up after what Naruto did to him. Eria never really bothered me...she seemed even shyer then me. Things will finally be peaceful_. She put her head on her pillow and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Easy Naruto...close the door gently...._Naruto was sneaking into his house being careful not to wake Jiraiya up. _I'm gonna have to stay up half the night explaining to him what happened. _He managed to close the door and put his shoes away by the door. He walked up the stairs and went to his room.

"Phew. Gramps didn't wake up." He flicked on the lights in his room and saw Jiraiya sitting on his bed. "Crap..." Naruto whined.

"So...where were you and Hinata? It's past midnight and until now you get home? Something happened tell me...don't skip the details." Jiraiya grinned his fingers wriggling in the air.

"Nothing. I told you before, Hinata isn't into that kind of stuff." Naruto got his school jacket and threw it on the floor. "How did you know I was out with Hinata?"

"I ran into Choji at the store today and asked him were you went." Jiraiya got up from the bed. "He tell you anything as long as you buy him a bag of chips." He laughed. "So...come on say it!"

"We just went to Luna Lake and walked around the town. Now get out." Naruto was pushing him out.

"Please! You had your cell phone off, I'm sure you didn't want to be interrupted from something dirty. Come on please tell me, I'll keep it a secret."

Naruto groaned and motioned with his finger to come closer. Jiraiya grinned and leaned down. Naruto put his mouth near his ear. "OK listen." He whispered, and Jiraiya began to drool. "Get out!" He yelled as loud as he could and kicked him out.

"Ow!" Jiraiya cried. "You ungrateful brat! You could ruin my ears like that!" He got up from the floor and walked to his room. He sat on his bed and yawned. "I got to start writing a new book, but topping the last one is gonna be hard....wait I got an idea." He laughed and rubbed his hands. "And it won't take long to write at all."

* * *

**Things will be calming down from here on out with only a month of school left or so (for me and in the story.) So the story will only have like one more fight and the rest will be comedy and fluff and harem scenes...maybe. **

**Remember to review!**

**Also I will need some new OC's for the sequel so If you have any submit them so I can plan ahead on how to use in the story. I apologize if I can't use all of them.  
**


	35. Dinner at 8

**Story coming to an end...can you feel it? **

**Chapter 35 is here**.

* * *

Naruto woke up before the sun was even out. He showered while whistling a merry tune and scarfed breakfast down. He went to Jiraiya's room and woke him up.

"Why the hell are you so happy?" He mumbled still half asleep.

"No reason." Naruto said and walked out the house.

Jiraiya yawned and slouched to the shower.

Naruto was full of energy and felt like nothing could bring him down today. _Hinata doesn't have to hide me anymore. We can go out and do whatever whenever we want! _He was smiling all the way to school causing people to look at him.

When he arrived at the school he met Sasuke by the school's statue. "Hey loser." Sasuke greeted him smirking.

Naruto walked up to him and gave him a light punch in the shoulder. "Hey."

"You look awfully cheerful today." Sasuke commented seeing Naruto practically skip into the school.

"Things have just gotten better with me and Hinata." Naruto said as he sat down on a bench.

Sasuke sat on top of the bench trying to look cool. "You know, I thought there would be like no chance in hell that we would be friends or anything."

"Yeah." Naruto said "How did we start hanging out again?"

"Competing in P.E. I think. You tried to run more laps than me..."

"And I won! Ha!" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah but then Lee out lapped you." Sasuke pointed out."That was a fluke. We already know I'm better at anything than you."

"Sounds like a challenge to me." Naruto said. "Today at P.E we'll see who can do more push ups."

"Deal. Loser has to go on Lee's and Guy exercise routines for the whole week." Sasuke and Naruto shook hands.

"Good morning Naruto!" Hinata said as she walked up to her boyfriend.

"Morning." Naruto said as he jumped forward and gave her a kiss. "See ya in class Sasuke!"

The two went into the library and, much to Shikamaru's annoyance, sat down with him.

"What's up?" He yawned "Wait...what are you doing here Hinata?"

"Things got better." Naruto answered for her as he held hands wit her under the table. "How great is this?" He had a smile on his face "Why don't you and Temari go out with us on a double date this Friday?"

"Uh..well..." Shikamaru looked for an excuse not to go in his mind.

"Actually Naruto it slipped my mind but, my dad wants to have you over for dinner before he actually accepts you as my boyfriend." Hinata said. "I was hoping you could come over this Friday."

"Meet...your dad?" Naruto gulped "But he's like scary as hell! I'm still kinda shocked from last time."

Shikamaru sighed and leaned back in his chair._ Great, a double date? Yeah like I'd ever go out that._

"You know what I noticed?" Choji sat down and took out a Strawberry pop-tart from his pocket.

"Oh hey Choji." Shikamaru gave him a heads up.

"Hey.. Yeah I noticed that you guys always decide to go out on a Friday. Shake it up a bit." He shook his hands. "Why not go to dinner Wednesday or today?"

Hinata thought about it for a second. "There was carnival..., the movie..." Hinata counted her fingers as she did.

"The movie again when I got out of the hospital...and last week at Luna Lake." Naruto did the same "Yeah you're right." Naruto sighed "Might as well go today..." He slouched his shoulders but then perked up "Then we can double date with Shikamaru!" He laughed.

_Crap! _He looked over at Choji. _You planned that didn't you?_

"Alright I'll call my father when get home and plan for tonight. What time is OK with you?" Hinata asked.

"Well let's see I'm gonna need time to get ready....and I need to tell my father as well...around 8?"

"Sounds good. I'll try to make Hanabi behave." She sighed.

The bell then rand and the group left for class.

* * *

Naruto stood outside the mansion gates. A sweat ran down his spine. _I hope I look alright...._He looked down at himself. He was wearing a a black suit and had a tie wrapped around his neck. He tried to loosed it up a bit. _This thing is choking me. It's been a good day so far. Seeing Hinata early, beating Sasuke, not getting called on in Kakashi's class. _"Here we go." He pressed the button beside the gates and awaited a response.

"Naruto?" Said a cheerful voice.

"Uh..hi...Hanabi?" Naruto asked.

"We've been waiting for you I'll open the gates!" She said and the gates slowly opened.

"Uh..thanks." He said and walked up to the door. Before he had a chance to knock the door flew open Hanabi waiting on the other side dressed in a blue sleeveless dress that glittered. "You look cute." Naruto complimented her.

Hanabi blushed and winked at him. "You don't look too bad yourself either."

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked as he walked into the mansion.

"She has to stay in her room tonight." Hanabi said as she led the way to the kitchen. "It's just going to be us and my father."

_Great._ Naruto walked into the dining room. It had a long table for dinner parties and above it hung a chandelier. Naruto took a seat next to the head of the table with Hanabi sitting down next to him. _Just got to wait for her old man huh?_

"Did I say you could sit?" A voice boomed from behind him making him stand up immediately.

"Sorry sir." Naruto apologized without turning around.

Hiashi pulled his chair back and shook Naruto's hand. "Now you may take a seat."

Naruto sat back down and stared down at the table. "Good evening sir."

"Let's just make one thing clear." Hiashi said "I'm not too happy of the thought of my daughter having a boyfriend." He looked at Naruto closely "At least it seems you're taking this seriously. First let me ask a few things."

"Like what sir?" Naruto lifted his head and made eye contact with Hiashi.

"Well for starters, why exactly do you like Hinata." He crossed his arms and stared at Naruto.

Naruto stayed quiet for a second.

_This ought to be good. _Hanabi smiled.

"Well, sir. I like Hinata because first...she's just so cute." He answered blushing. This was not something that was easy to say to the father of his girlfriend. "Also because she is just a fun person to be with. Even we are together and not doing anything, we're still having a good time."

"That's it!" Hanabi shouted. "I thought you would have said something like 'Because she's hot and her boobs are big' or something like that." Hanabi pounded her fist on the table causing her glass to spill water on the mat.

"Hanabi? I didn't see you there. Go to your room or Hinata's, we have things to talk about."

"What! I dressed up in this frilly dress for nothing?" She pouted. Her father looked at her and she gave in. She sulked to the stairs and went to Hinata's room.

"It's over already?" Hinata asked.

"No. Dad made me come up here..." She grinned "Luckily I put a transmitter just before I left." She ran to her room and was followed by Hinata.

"Wait I want to hear too." Hinata said.

They entered the room which was looked like furthest thing from a 13 year old girls room. Their was posters of bands that hardly anyone knew. There was a

"Here it is!" Hanabi pulled out a speaker from her drawer. "Now we listen." She said as she turned the volume up.

"Shh!" Hinata hushed her sister. Hanabi threw the dress she was wearing at Hinata and put on an over sizes black shirt and sweat pants.

"Hanabi did bring up and interesting point." Hiashi said "You aren't just after her body are you?"

"Of course not!" Naruto said.

"So you're saying that you aren't thinking about having sex with my daughter?"

That statement made Hinata go absolutely red. "Why did he say that!" She covered her face

"Of course not!" Naruto repeated.

"Why not?" Hiashi growled "She's not good enough for you?"

"No! Wait..that's not What I meant!" Naruto cried, he was lost and did not know how to answer the question.

Hiashi snapped his fingers and a butler came with the food. He put the plates in front of Hiashi and Naruto. He places a large tray in the middle and served them their drinks. Wine for Hiashi and a cup of orange soda for Naruto.

Naruto took a sip and sighed. "Mr. Hyuuga, i don't know how to answer that question. I say one thing you get angry, i say the opposite you're still angry!"

Hiashi opened the tray ad inside lay a mouth watering lobster.

"What, they get lobster!" Hanabi punched the floor. "I want some too." She got up and ran to the door.

Hinata stretched out her hand and grabbed the back of her shirt making her fall back. "Stay here!"

They sat down by the radio and listed in. Naruto and Hiashi talked very little throughout dinner. They exchanged a few words but for the half hour or so that they were there it was quiet. It was an uncomfortable and unbearable silence.

"Naruto," Hiashi said as he got up and wiped his mouth "join me outside." He walked towards the back of the mansion and went opened the glass doors. Naruto followed him

"What! I didn't know they were going somewhere else." Hanabi said.

"Things seemed to be going...OK I guess. What now?" She bit her fingernails.

"To your room and open up the window!" Hanabi ran out the room and into Hinata's arms out like she was flying.

"Wait!" Hinata got up and tripped "Ow!"By the time she got in Hanabi had already had the window open and was staring at them. "What are they saying?"

"Don't know too far."

Hiashi and Naruto stood before the family's magnificent garden.

"You seem like good guy Naruto." Hiashi said, this brought a smile to Naruto face "You seem to truly love my daughter. I can tell by your outfit that you aren't some kind of gang member who is just out to hurt my daughter."

_I was in a gang before though....._

"I'll gran you permission to date Hinata."

"Thank you sir!" Naruto shouted and jumped up and down.

"Look!" Hinata pointed "That means good news!"

"But!" Naruto stopped jumping "If you ever" he stressed that word "do anything to hurt her in anyway, physically or emotionally, you can bet that you suffer."

A sweat ran down Naruto's face "D-Don't worry sir. Nothing like that will ever happen."

"It better not. Now you can go home now. It's a school night, I'll tell Hinata what happened." He said and patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Uh..can't I just tell her myself?"

Hiashi only had to give Naruto the look and that made leave immediately. He stayed in the garden for a while longer. _Hinata is growing up..._

"What happened?" Hanabi asked.

"I don't know. He seemed all happy a minute ago and now he seems..scared?" Hinata shut the window and raced downstairs. She caught up to Naruto just before he left the mansion. "What did he say?"

"Everything's OK." He gave her a thumbs up. "But uh...I didn't tell you that." He winked at her. "He doesn't want me to tell you. Just go upstairs and pretend like I never told you."

Hinata smiled and hugged him. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the house.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I tried to come up with some questions that Hiashi would ask Naruto...but they all sounded lame.  
**

**Review.**


	36. Beach Trip

**Here is the next chapter. I'm going to hae to slow down a bit with the chapter updates since I have to take ccare of a few things for my graduation (YES!!!)**.

* * *

The group sat on the rooftop with Sasuke joining them. He lay on the floor outside the group collapsed and having hard time breathing.

"Come on Sasuke aren't you over reacting?" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke turned his head to the side and took a breath. "You've never been through his workouts. You have no right to talk."

"What exactly did you do with Lee?" Sakura asked as she took a bite out of a strawberry.

"Fifteen laps around the school..."

"That's not so bad; we usually do things like that in P.E." Naruto said.

"As a warm-up." Sasuke finished his sentence, and everyone groaned "Then we moved on to 200 push ups...followed by 300 sit ups, and we finished up with 400 jumping jacks."

"Damn, I feel sorry for you." Choji said as he munched on some fries.

Sasuke let out a groan. "And he said that tomorrow we begin to get serious."

Sakura giggled and went back to talking with the others. _This is what you get for not caring when we went out._

"School's almost over right?" Naruto stood up. "We should all go out to a beach or something. The only places I've really been to are the city, hospital, and Luna Lake."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Sakura said putting her finger on her chin. "When should we do it?"

"How about this Saturday?" Shikamaru suggested.

Hinata stayed quiet._ Me...in a bathing suit...in front of people...in front of Naruto? _She got red just thinking about it.

"Which beach are we going to?" Choji asked "We could go to the one in Wave City, but it's really crowded. The one in Suna City is small but it's pretty nice."

"It's a no brainer." Ino said sitting down. "You guys do know that the bell rang already right?"

"Oh crap!" Naruto finished the last of his soda and jumped up. "Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji let's go!" They ran to the door and dashed to class.

"I can't move!" Sasuke yelled as he struggled to his feet.

"I'll help you Sasuke." Ino's eyes glowed as she helped Sasuke to his feet. "So what were you talking about a beach trip? Am I invited?"

* * *

After school Naruto, Hinata, Choji, and Sakura visited the ice cream shop. They ordered their ice cream and sat down at a table.

"So how are we gonna get there?" Naruto took a lick from his chocolate ice cream "None of us really know how to drive."

"We could just take a bus there." Choji suggested as he bit the top of his ice cream off.

"Oh Ino invited herself." Sakura said.

"She did?" Hinata asked "Well it will be more fun that way." She smiled and licked her strawberry ice cream.

"Yeah we need more chicks." Choji grinned. "It would have just been you two...maybe we can get Shika's girlfriend to come too."

A smile came across Naruto's face.

"Why are you so happy?" Choji asked.

"Well...I never really hung out with anybody like this back in Whirlpool. The guys I hung out with were more...aggressive and would never think of doing fun stuff like this." He smiled again. "I'll be back I'm going for another scoop." He got up and went back to the register."

"Me too." Choji got up and followed.

Hinata smiled and she licked her ice cream again.

"Psst Hinata." Sakura whispered to her from across the table. "You got your bikini ready?"

Hinata blushed and shook her head. "I don't even own a swim suit..."

"What! Come on we have to go buy you one as soon as we leave." Sakura told her as she finished up her pistachio flavored ice cream. "No, now actually."

"I'll just get one tomorrow!" Hinata said.

"Back...how come your blushing Hinata?" Naruto sat down and stared at her "What happened?"

"Nothing!" Sakura said quickly "Sorry but I have to steal Hinata from you for now." She rose out her seat and pulled on Hinata's shirt. "Come on Hinata."

"Uh...yeah...bye Naruto." She got out her seat.

"Wait up." Naruto got up and kissed her goodbye. "See ya tomorrow." He smiled.

Hinata waved bye and left the store.

"Hey...imagine Hinata in a swimsuit." Choji said. "Pretty sexy huh?"

Naruto imagined Hinata bending over in a navy blue swimsuit and banged his head "What are you doing imagining Hinata like that huh!" Naruto shouted.

"Chill...I already got a girl in my sights." He laughed.

"How can you not own a single suit?" Sakura sounded almost mad. "We have a lot of work to do."

"I...I just never really went to the beach. When I went to my islands I just stayed inside."

"...Does that mean you don't know how to sim either?" Sakura asked.

Hinata shook her head slowly. "Sorry..."

Sakura slapped her forehead and sighed. "OK first we focus on the suit, then we have to teach you how to swim."

They took the bus into town and visited a shop called Summer All year.

"This was the shop I visited before I got kidnapped..." Sakura said quietly. "You can tell that they have good stuff. It's out of my price range but I'm sure you can buy it." She smiled and walked in.

"This stuff...looks revealing." Hinata picked up a top piece.

"It's supposed to. Here try this one on." She pushed Hinata into the fitting room and handed her the outfit.

"Umm...."

"Just try it on." Sakura told her "Don't worry if it looks bad I'll tell you. I already got mine at home."

Hinata stepped out red in the face wearing an indigo one piece. It showed just how big her chest really was. "...H-How..does...it look?"

Sakura examined it for a few seconds. "Pretty good..but I don't think it's the best one here." She ran to the rack and came back with another outfit. "Try this one."

This went one for 2 hours. When they had finally decided on a bikini, Hinata called Midori to pick her up. Hinata stared at the shopping bag in her hands.

"It really looks great on you." Sakura assured her. "Would I lie to you?"

"It's not that...I'll just feel...weird wearing it. I don't want to attract attention to myself."

"Naruto will love it." She nudged her. _I would have bought it but it doesn't work with my figure..._She looked down her shirt at her small chest and sighed. "Hey can I get a ride home?"

"Sure I don't see why not." She smiled.

A few minutes later Midori came and picked them up. She dropped Sakura at her house and left. The rest of the week went by pretty fast. Sasuke complained at how vicious Lee's training was, Naruto and Choji had gotten detention for sleeping in Kakashi's class Thursday, and Sakura had been busy with Hinata trying to teach her how to swim. They had all agreed to meet up at Hinata's house, she would provide the transportation.

* * *

"So this is Hinata's house huh?" Choji stared at the house. "She must be living the life."

The group, minus Naruto, had already gathered outside her gates. They all wore loose clothing and had a backpack with them.

Naruto finally arrived "She's still not out?" He said as he joined them. He took his phone out and called Hinata. "Hinata? We're already outside."

"I know...it's just..." She sounded worried.

"What?"

"Never mind you'll see when I get out."

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"Beats me." Naruto hung his phone up. A few minutes later the gates opened and out came a large red van. Hinata came out the front side door.

"Hey. We're all going to sit in the back..." She opened the doors and out jumped Hanabi and tackled and pinned Naruto to the ground.

"Hi! Guess who's coming?" She smiled pointing to herself.

Naruto smiled at her "Hey Hanabi..."

The group turned their heads to Hinata.

"What gives?" Sasuke asked.

"My dad would only let me come if she came along too..." Hinata explained.

Naruto got Hanabi off of him and got up "Doesn't matter." He jumped in the van "Let's go already." He said with a smile. "We agreed to meet Temari there by 9 it's 8:20."

"Don't got to tell me twice!" Hanabi jumped back in, with Hinata following. One by one the others got inside and they set off. It took 30 minutes to get the beach. They parked and went to find a good place. The beach wasn't really crowded at most there must have been 60 or so people there. They found a good place near a cliff like structure that gave off a nice shade.

Shikamaru got his phone out and called Temari. "Hey we're near the cliff, where are you?"

"Behind you!" Temari giggled as she jumped in front of Shikamaru. "Surprised ya?"

"Kinda..." Shikamaru said. "We're gonna go to the changing rooms."

"Me too..." She looked at the group "Same people as last time?"

"Plus two more. That's Sasuke...remember him? And that kid over there is Hinata's sister."

Temari ran to them and introduced herself "Hi everyone!" She spun around "Hope you don't mind but I also invited some people."

Sakura smiled and waved as she lay the towel on the sand. Ino stared at her for a while.

"Who is she?" She asked.

"That's Shikamaru's girlfriend." Choji answered.

"Yeah.. Now come on girls we need to go get changed." She ran towards Hinata and Sakura and led them to the changing rooms, Hanabi and Ino followed.

"You guys go on ahead." Naruto said "I'll watch over here until someone else comes back."

Sasuke nodded and went to the room with the other guys.

_Hinata...in a suit...I can't wait!_ He smiled to himself.

Hinata took the bag off her shoulder and put it on the bench. She gulped and opened the bag. She took the suit out and removed her shirt, she unbuttoned her jeans and took them off. By the time she had folded her clothes Temari and Sakura had already changed to their bikini's.

Sakura wore a simple two piece red bikini, and Temari wore a two piece camo colored bathing suit.

"You're still not changed?" Sakura said.

"Hey you're wearing the same thing as me!" Hanabi cried, she and Sakura were wearing the exact same suits. "What a copycat. Having the same size boobs as me and stealing my outfit?"

"Why you!" Sakura growled as she chased her around the room.

Hinata laughed and took off her remaining clothes. She changed into the bikini and the girls walked out and returned to their spot, Shikamaru and Choji were standing guard.

"So what do you think?" Temari flashed a pose.

Shikamaru took one look and remained speechless.

"I'll take that as a good." She giggled.

"Where's Naruto?" Hinata asked nervously.

'Whoa Hinata...you look amazing!" Choji complimented her. She wore a white bikini with light blue stripes on the side of lower part.

"T-T-T-Thank you..." She blushed.

"There he is. Naruto check out your girls bikini." Choji waved his arm.

Hinata's blush got redder as she turned around; Naruto saw her and his mouth dropped.

"I know huh? Pretty good, just like I told you." Choji laughed.

"Hinata...." Naruto started.

"Ahem..." Hanabi cleared her throat. "What about me?" She leaned forward showing off her chest..

Naruto laughed "Yeah you look really cute Hanabi."

"Thank you!" Hanabi giggled "Even though she stole my look..." She glared at Sakura.

Sakura let out a low growl.

"What about me?" Ino cried "I want to be complimented....where's Sasuke? There!" She ran into the water and swam towards him.

"Last one in the water packs everything up!" Temari ran ahead with everyone chasing her, except Naruto and Hinata.

"So...it looks good?" Hinata asked. "I got it this week with Sakura."

"Good? It looks fantastic!" He hugged her. "Want to go for a swim?"

"Um...n-not too far out..." She said.

"Can't swim?" He grinned and Hinata nodded. "Alright, come on." He held her hand as they walked to the water. The waves splashed Hinata legs.

She whimpered "It's cold."

"You'll get used to it." Naruto led her into the water nice and easy. "See it's not so bad."

"Watch out!" Choji yelled out, Naruto turned around and got hit in the face with a beach ball.

"Sorry." Temari shouted from deeper in the water. "I didn't mean to throw it so hard. Toss it back?"

Naruto grabbed the ball and threw it as hard as he could to her. Temari dove under the water to dodge it and then re-emerged. "That's how you want to play huh?" She smiled and grabbed the red and blue ball behind her. She threw it at Naruto but he dodged out of the way and it hit Hinata in teh chest.

Hinata giggled and threw the ball at Naruto head. They spent about 20 minutes tossing the ball around. Choji and Shikamaru joined in.

Sakura had decided to go back on land and work up a tan. "The sun is just right..." she sighed. She poured tanning cream on her hands and rubbed her legs and belly. "I'm gonna look great." She lay back on her towel and put on sunglasses.

Naruto and Hinata enjoyed a nice swim near the shore, Temari and Shikamaru went back to their spot to talk and catch up on things, Sasuke had the displeasure of having Ino following him everywhere he went.

At noon everyone gathered up at the food shack to eat. They sat at two tables Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Hanabi and on the other table sat the rest of the group.

"Hey, good tan Sakura." Naruto complimented her.

"Thanks." Sakura blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, good job on it." Hinata said. u want

Hanabi glared at Sakura.

"What do you want?" Sakura hissed at her.

"Nothing...yet." Hanabi squinted her eyes, making Sakura very uncomfortable.

After they finished up their lunch they went back to the beach.

"It's too early for us to go back in the water, so what do you say we play a little volleyball?" Temari reached inside her bag and took out the ball. "There's a net over there and we have almost even players."

'Sounds fun." Ino smiled she ran and clung onto Sasuke's arm "We're on teams." She giggled, as Sasuke groaned.

Everyone split into the teams of four, the couples versus the singles as Hanabi had named them.

First to serve was Hinata. She hit the ball over the net and Sasuke jumped up and spiked the ball back down.

"One point The Single People!" Hanabi said marking the score into the hot sand.

"Sorry..." Hinata laughed.

"Don't worry." Temari patted her back "Its all about fun right?"

The match went on; Hanabi had gotten bored and went back to the water. She stayed close enough to keep an eye on the game, more specifically Sakura. She eyed her the whole time they played and noticed that she was paying attention to Naruto. _Blushing when Naruto complimented her...could she like Naruto too? This is gonna be good. _She laughed to herself and dove underwater.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. I got some people saying that the last chapter felt rushed, I took my time with this one. Sorry if it still feels a bit rushed lol.**

**Remember to review!**


	37. Plan Gone Awry

**So sorry for making you all wait! I had to prepare for my finals and had to rehearse for my graduation (WOOHOO!) and had almost no time to write. Once again I'm sorry for making it seemed rush but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. **

**So here's the next chapter**.

* * *

Temari lay face down on her towel, with her top unstrapped. Shikamaru was rubbing sunblock on her back. "Thank you." She stayed quiet and continued rubbing it over her back, his face red.

Sakura had gone into the water too cool off, when Hanabi swam up to her.

"Watcha doing?" She asked with a big smile on her face.

"Just swimming...why?" Sakura asked.

"No reason...Hey I got a question." She swam in front of Sakura. "What do you think would happen if I tell Hinata that you like Naruto?"

"What!" Sakura yelled getting everyone's in the water's attention. "Sorry...I though I saw a jellyfish..." She pointed underwater then glared at Hanabi who had an evil grin on her face. "How did you find out?"

"You just told me." She laughed "I was just asking and you filled in the blanks."

Sakura slapped her forehead. _A kid outsmarted me. _"Yeah I have a crush on Naruto...so what? You do too."

"Yeah but I'm a kid. If you act like I do then it will be a different story." Hanabi crossed her arms. "I think you know where I'm going with this."

"What do you want?" Sakura walked back to shore with Hanabi and collapsed on her towel.

"Oh, it's extremely easy." She kneel down next to her. "You just have to go up to Naruto when he's alone..." She leaned closer to Sakura "..and tell him that you like him."

"Hell no!" Sakura said red faced. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Cuz if you don't I'll tell him myself...or Hinata."

Sakura turned pale "You wouldn't actually do that would you?" She forced a laugh.

Hanabi got up and dusted the sand off her knees.

"Where you going?" Sakura gulped.

"To find Hinata." She squinted her eyes and looked around the beach for Hinata. "There she is, she just went into the water. Hinata!" She waved to her sister.

"No!" Sakura grabbed her hand and pulled her down. "What the hell is wrong with you!" She hissed at her "I can't tell any of them that! They're my friends, and our friendship would be ruined!"

"But I'm bored!" Hanabi pouted. "If I see other people suffering then at least that would be entertaining."

_What is wrong with this girl? _Sakura thought as she released her grip on Hanabi.

"I tortured Hinata by threatening to tell Naruto all the dirty dreams that she was having. Like the one where Naruto had walked in on her in the bathroom and then they began kissing and Naruto then things started to get adult rated." Hanabi laughed. "Or when she was Naruto's slave and did his every command."

_Never mind her...what's going on in Hinata's mind? _Sakura shook the thoughts away. "Listen, don't tell them anything or make me say it."

"Why? What do I get out of this?" Hanabi asked getting back up. "You better say something quick."

Sakura thought quickly and said the only thing she could thing she could think of. "A chance to kiss Naruto?" She said.

Hanabi was quiet for a second and sat back down. "Go on..." She crossed her legs

Sakura sighed, she had gotten herself out of that situation. "Alright..." _Crap! What the hell did I just say? How the crap am I supposed to make that happen? _"Uhh...well...." She looked around the beach "Uh..it's a surprise!" She clapped her hands. "You know it when it happens, all you have to do is play along with it!"

Hanabi glared Sakura before getting up, she turned to the water and said 'I'm trusting you." almost threateningly, and joined her sister and Naruto in the water.

Sakura looked out over the others as a gentle breeze brushed her face. "How am I supposed to make that happen?" She laughed.

Half an hour later Naruto had gotten out of the water and sat down next to Sakura in the shade of the cliff. He took out a water bottle from the cooler and drank it.

Sakura eyed Naruto's body, admiring it. She forced herself to look away. "How's the day been so far?" She asked not making eye contact.

"It's been incredible!" He said yawning "I'm a little tired though..." He scratched his hair and lay on his back "What about you?"

"Pretty fun...except for Hanabi." She groaned and made Naruto laugh. "She's like a little demon."

"Hey Hinata, remember when I asked you who was that guy you like?" He sat back up "You never answered."

Sakura blushed like crazy but did not turn her head. "I told you I don't like anyone."

"We're gonna go through the same thing again aren't we?" Naruto chuckled, he got up and sat in front of her. "Tell me, I promise I won't him or anyone else." He begged.

_It's you stupid. _She brought her knees to her face and hid her face. "Don't worry about it." She felt her face heat up. "Why don't you worry about Hanabi instead?"

'What do you mean?"

"She has a little bit of a crush on you, in case you haven't noticed." Sakura said.

"Oh...yeah I knew. She's just a kid though." He laughed "She'll probably like anyone she spends time with." He sat back next to Sakura who still had her face buried in her knees. "Why did you bring that up?"

"No reason." She got up and stretched "I'm going swimming. See you later."

* * *

Sasuke came out of the bathroom, Ino was waiting right outside for him. _Great...she's like Sakura only worse. I tell her I don't like her but all she only hears what she wants to. _Sasuke dragged his feet back to the beach with Ino clinging to his arm.

"Isn't today wonderful Sasuke?" She blushed. "The sun, the sea, the sky, friends, what more could you ask for?"

"For you to go away." Sasuke said under his breath.

Ino let go of his arm and stopped in her tracks. Sasuke turned around and looked at her.

"What? "

"For me....." A tear formed in her eyes "You want me?" She wiped away the tear and embraced Sasuke. "Of course I'll be yours!" She said and kissed him a quick kiss on the lips.

'What!?" Sasuke's eyes shot open "I don't like you!" He tried pushing her away but she had grip on him and refused to let go.

"I like you too." Ino kissed him again.

_What the hell is wrong with you! Get it through your head ._

_

* * *

_

Hinata dragged her feet out of the water and walked over to the shade where Naruto was and lied down next to him.

Naruto saw her wet breasts and looked away as a perverted grin came across his face.

Hinata sat upright "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all." He said. _Man they look great...wait I'm not becoming a pervert like gramps am I?_

Hinata leaned on Naruto "Today's been fun, hangiing out with all oour friends right?"

Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist brought her closer and kissed her forehead, making her blush "Yeah, we should so something like this over the summer."

Before Hinata could reply Ino came from behind them and grabbed both their hands. "C'mon, racing time." She dragged them to the shore where an annoyed Sasuke and Shikamaru where waiting. Sitting next to Hanabi on the sand looking mad.

"A race?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, our boyfriends go up against each other."

"Yeah! Me and Sasuke are going out now." Ino squealed.

Sakura walked up to Naruto and Hinata "They're being forced into the race. They're not too happy about it."

Naruto laughed and walked up to them "Let's make a bet. Whoever comes in last has to carry all the bags back to the van."

"Fine." Sasuke said and got ready.

"When I say go you all have to swim out to that buoy over there, touch that and swim back." Hanabi said. The three nodded their heads and got ready. "Go!" Hanabi raised her handsand the three jumped to the water, Naruto taking the lead.

"C'mon Shikamaru!" Temari shouted "Win and I'll let you feel me up!"

Sakura and Hinata gave her a weird look. "Is that something you should be shouting out?" Sakura asked.

"Of course it'll encourage him." She pointed towrads them. "See? He took the lead." She laughed.

Ino was biting her lip "Come one Sasuke! You can beat those other losers!"

"Hey Naruto is not a loser!" Hinata, Sakura, and Hanabi growled and they all looked at each other.

"Psst Sakura." Hanabi motioned her to come closer "When is the plan coming up?"

"It's not the time yet. Maybe after the race...look they all racing back." Sakura pointed out.

Shikamaru had taken the lead with Naruto coming in second and Sasuke close behind.

_I'm gonna win this! _Naruto thought as he put all his energy into swimming and passed Shikamaru.

_Damn! I'm not gonna lose to Naruto again. _Sasuke sped up and passed Shikamaru as well.

_I can't lose.....wait why do I even care? I don't wanna carry all that stuff. _He swam faster, now they were all neck and neck.

Almost there! Naruto thought, then he felt a pain in his right leg. "Cramp!" He grunted and went underwater.

"Trying to let our guard down?" Sasuke said and raced to the finish and got on land with his arm raised in victory.

Shikamaru came in second and Temari ran over to him. "Well you didn't win...but you didn't lose either." She gave him a kiss on the cheek making him blush.

"Where's Naruto?" Hinata asked looking over the water.

"He pretended to have a cramp." Sasuke looked for him. "Race is over. Come on out!"

There was no answer.

"Naruto...it's not funny...race is done, you have to carry everything." Shikamaru shouted.

"Someone go out and help him!" Hinata yelled worried.

Shikamaru and Sasuke dived into the water to find him. They dove underwater and came back up a lot until they finally got him and carried back to shore.

"Naruto!" Hinata bent down and slapped his cheeks lightly to try to wake him up. "Get the lifeguard!"

"There is none!" Choji shouted.

"What kind of a beach is this?" Hanabi cried, as the others frantically thought about what to do.

"Stand aside." Sakura pushed Hinata aside "I know CPR!" She put her hands over Naruto's chest and pushed down. Everyone watched, holding their breath. "Come on." She whispered to herself. She stopped pushing and took a breath.

_Is she gonna.....kiss him? _Hanabi thought. _Forget me kissing him, drama is about to happen! _Hanabi licked her lips and looked at her sister who's face had gone pale.

Sakura bent over Naruto head and brought her lips to his and breathed into his mouth. _Ki....Kissing him! No focus! _She lifted her head and pushed on his chest once more. _Breathe already!_ A sweatdrop rolled down the side of her seat.

Hinata watched over Sakura's shoulder, she felt a jolt of anger when Sakura breathed into Naruto's mouth once again. _No she's just helping. _She told herself.

Sakura put her lips on Naruto's once more and breathed air into it. Sakura secretly enjoying it. She pushed on his chest one last time and Naruto began coughing out water and gasped for air.

"Thank god." Hinata pushed Sakura aside and hugged Naruto. "I was worried."

Naruto coughed up more water.

Sakura wiped away the sweat from her forehead, as everyone crowded around Naruto.

"Sorry for not believing you man..." Sasuke apologized and turned away. "I thought you were trying to trick us."

Naruto caught his breath and looked around him at his friends. "I'll get you for that Sasuke." He said in a playful but threatening manner.

Hinata let go of Naruto and walked over to Sakura. "Thanks for saving him Sakura." She hugged her. "If you hadn't come here he might have...."

"It's alright Hinata." She hugged her back. "What do you say we go home now?" She let got and Hinata nodded.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" Hanabi asked Sakura. "I bet you did."

Sakura cheeks turned pink "I'm not even gonna bother to answer that."

"You already did." Hanabi laughed "You can forget about me kissing Naruto. I got a feeling things will get more interesting from here on out, and if Naruto were to kiss me..." She blushed "I want it to be because he really likes me."

"Good luck with that." Sakura said "He only sees you as a kid."

"Everything in due time." She grinned and joined the rest of the group.

They all packed their bags and trudged into the van and collapsed into their seat. In the front row Hanabi got the window seat with Naruto sitting next to her and Hinata next to him, with Sakura sitting next to her.

Behind them sat Temari at the window seat with Shikamaru next to her and Sasuke and Ino next to by himself Choji sat in the last row by himself glaring at the back of Sasuke's head.

The driver dropped Temari off at her house first.

"This was fun. Hope we can hang out again sometime." She winked at Shikamaru and kissed his cheek making him stutter. She giggled and jumped out the van.

"Hee." Ino giggled and pointed at him. "Look at you blush." Which only made him blush more.

The rest of the trip home was fairly quiet, everyone had fallen asleep and was resting.

Hanabi used this chance to unbuckle her seat belt and lie on Naruto's lap. _This feels nice...._

_

* * *

_Hanabi woke up in her room. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "How did I end up here?" She yawned and jumped out of her bed. She headed to her sisters room and opened her door. "Hinata?"

Hinata looked away from her book "Hey Hanabi. You're finally up. It's almost 9 O'clock."

"How did I get here?" She sat next to Hinata.

"Naruto carried you up here, he stayed for a while and then left."

"Aw....he did that for me?" Hanabi sounded happy.

"Don't read too much into it." Hinata sounded annoyed.

"When's the next time we're hanging out?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Monday, I need to help him study for finals next week. He totally forgot about them and isn't prepared for them." Hinata returned to her book.

"I'll be sure to help out too!" She jumped off and ran out.

"Sure you are...." Hinata put the book down. _Sakura seemed as if she almost enjoyed kissing Naruto...that can't be the case right? She was just saving him, why can't I get that image out of my mind though? I'm just reading too much into it._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. And now that I'm done a graduate and will have lots of free time...that means more updating and more fanfics writing YAYN!**


	38. Studying Done

**Next chapter is here. For those of you who don't like Sakura...well I'll just leave it at that.**

**Enjoy the chapter**.

* * *

"I just don't get it!" Naruto scratched his hair furiously, trying to make sense of the math problem in front of him. "I'm supposed to carry the X over to this side of the problem right?"

"No Naruto." Hinata explained. "First you're supposed to solve for Y and Z so you can figure out the numbers to use to solve for X."

Naruto face had gone completely blank. "I got no idea what you just said." He dropped his pencil on the desk.

Hinata sighed and stood up from her desk. "It's OK. Let's just go downstairs and take a break. We've been studying since we got here."

"Yeah!" Naruto jumped up and ran to the door. "Got any ice cream? We can go enjoy it in the garden."

"Sure." Hinata smiled. They walked down to the kitchen and got chocolate chip ice cream and walked out back to the garden.

They sat down on a bench and looked over the hundreds if not thousands different flowers, growing. Tulips, Lillies, Roses, Daisies and a lot others Naruto did not even know the names of all looked so beautiful.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto turned his head to her "you remember on our first date to the amusement park? How I said how about we go to one of your islands over the summer?"

"Yeah."

"Well since now we a have a few people that know you're rich and you trust them and all, how about we go? We'll have a blast, just like on Saturday."

"Well...sure, why not?" Hinata smiled and ate her ice cream. "When we get back inside let's study something different. I know math isn't your strong point." They both laughed and finished up their ice cream.

When they went back to Hinata's room they saw Hanabi sitting on her bed.

"Hi Naruto," She bounced up and down on the bed. "how long have you been here?"

"Hi Hanabi, about 2 hours I think." Naruto braced himself as he knew Hanabi would tackle him to the floor as her way of saying hello.

"Let's go take a walk in town." She skipped over to her sister surprising him.

"Hanabi I told you that I have to help Naruto study for our finals next week." Hinata pushed her sister out the room.

"Well studying is boring, we should go out shopping or-"

"Sorry Hanabi but I really do have to study." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Hanabi blushed and nodded "Sorry about that. Studying is more important to you right now." She quietly left the room.

Naruto laughed "It's kind of cute that she has a crush on me."

"Yeah....but it gets annoying. Sometimes she acts like she's plotting to steal you from me." Hinata sat down at the desk.

"That's ridiculous." Naruto sat back down "No one could ever do that. Not Eria, or Hanabi or anyone else?"

"What about Sakura?" Hinata asked raising am eyebrow.

"Where did she come from?" Naruto asked confused.

"Umm...Well...when you drowned....and she gave you CPR...."

"Oh...Oh! I get it you got jealous." Naruto laughed.

"Jealous?" Hinata blushed. "No! T-T-That's not it!" She looked down at her sides.

"It is!" Naruto poked her sides. "That's so adorable!"

Hinata laughed as Naruto tickled her. "St-stop i-i-it." She tried to breathe.

Naruto ignored her and continued tickling her, and made her fall out her chair.

Hinata gasped for air as Naruto followed her down sat on top of her, and tickled her ribs. She kicked her feet all around trying to kick Naruto off of her. "P-P- Naru..." She couldn't even finish saying a word.

Naruto stopped tickling her and let her catch her breath.

"Huh...." Hinata gasped "I'll take that as a no..." She giggled "We should go back to studying now." She blushed when she noticed that Naruto was sitting in top of her.

Naruto smiled and kissed her, his tongue entered her mouth. Hinata closed her eyes and whimpered softly. Naruto's hands roamed from her ribs upwards to her breasts. He grabbed her right breast and gave a quick squeeze, this made Hinata moan. He grabbed her other breast and squeezed it, letting a yelp come out of Hinata.

"Hinata you want some...." Hanabi walked in on them "Never mind...." A smile formed on her face.

"Hanabi!" Naruto and Hinata said at the same time as they sat up.

"It's not what it looks like." Hanabi said as she climbed back up to her seat.

"Well what was it? Cuz to me it looked like you two were making out and he was feeling you up." Hanabi shook her head. "And I thought you said you were gonna study. I'm disappointed in you." She shrugged her shoulders and leaned on the doorway.

"Uh…umm. I think that I should be going now." Naruto laughed forcibly "We can just study at school tomorrow." He grabbed his stuff off the desk and kissed her goodbye, he winked at her as he walked out.

Hanabi sat down next to Hinata and whistled "So you let him feel you up? What would have happened if I didn't interrupt?"

"Oh. Why did you come back in?" Hinata asked so she would avoid answering her question.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to come to a party dad's having at his job tonight. I said that I didn't want to go cuz I have better stuff to do. He wants you to call him and tell him."

"What do you mean better stuff?"

"Hey I don't' ask you stuff like that." Hanabi sounded offended.

"You do...and if I don't say anything you go ahead and read my diary..."Hinata snarled.

"Oh yeah...well bye!" Hanabi ran out.

Hinata cleaned up the desk. "What would have happened if she hadn't come in though?" She blushed as she touched her breast. "He squeezed it...it felt really good." She giggled "How far would we have gone?"

* * *

Naruto and Hinata sat in the library during lunch. Shikamaru and Choji were getting lunch from the cafeteria.

"OK I think I get it now." Naruto wrote on the paper "The answer is 253....right?" He sounded almost scared.

"Yeah, I that's pretty much all you need to know for the math final." Hinata said. "Next we should focus on English. All you have to do is read these two stories, it's pretty easy."

"I think that's all I need to know. Kakashi's is pretty easy, so is Kurenai's, we have the answer to Guy's test." He put his books in his bag "Yup I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Sakura asked sitting down next to Hinata. "How come no one is on the roof today? Sasuke and I went up there looking for you."

"Hinata was helping me study for the math final." Naruto placed his notebook in his bag.

"Oh. How's it going?" Sakura said.

"Well I think he will get a passing grade." Hinata smiled at Naruto. "Let's go eat Naruto. I made some lunch for us."

"Yeah!" Naruto stood up and grabbed Hinata's bag "I'll carry your stuff." He walked out the library with the girls. "What do you say we eat lunch under the trees in front?" He offered.

"That sounds good." Hinata said.

"Well....three's a crowd so I'll just go talk with Ino. Bye." She waved goodbye to them and walked off in the direction of the cafeteria. _Why do I want Naruto? Why do I want to take him from Hinata? If I want to go out with him I'm just gonna have to wait until those two break up. _She sighed.

"You could just break them up." A voice said from behind her.

"What?" She spun around to see who it was. She saw a kid with short shaggy black hair. "Who're you?"

"I'm Hayato...and yes, I can read your mind." Hayato said.

_Didn't Hinata mention this guy before?_ "Wait...you can read my mind?" Sakura crossed her arms. "What was I just thinking?"

"Didn't Hinata mention this guy before?" He grinned as Sakura had her mouth gaping open "It's just magic; see I study it as a hobby. The girls in the magic club are my friends. Maybe you know them Hiita, Aussa, Wynn, and Eria?"

"What do you want?" Sakura was getting annoyed.

"Look it's obvious that you like that punk Naruto." He growled his name. "And I want Hinata, so we can just team up with Eria and break them up."

"Are you serious?" Sakura raised an eyebrow "This is like something out of a bad manga...."

"Think about it for a while." He walked away with his hands in his pockets, then stopped "Here is my number." He took his hand out of his pocket and gave her a card. "Let me know if you're interested." He walked off.

Sakura stared at it. "It's like he's a business man..." She put the card in her pocket and walked on to the cafeteria.

* * *

Eria stood on the edge of the roof looking over the school. The blazing sun beat down on her head. She let out a sigh and turned around to go back downstairs.

"You're not turning emo are you?" Hayato asked when he noticed her uniform was all black. "It doesn't suit you."

"Where have you been?" She asked "I havn't seen or heard from you in a week...what happened to your face...and your hair?" She pointed out the small bruises on his face.

"Huh?" He spread his fingers through his hair "Oh yeah. I dyed it, you like it?" He pointed at is face "As for this...I was in a fight, I lost but rematch is gonna be different." He chuckled. "Now I got something you want to hear." He sat down and tapped the area next to him "Sit."

Eria sat down eager to hear what he was about to say.

"I found someone else who likes that Naruto kid. The pink haired girl...now listen How many times hav you changed your mind about breaking them up? 25? I'm going through with my plan cuz I still like Hinata."

"Really?"

"I'm breaking them up for me. If you want you can try asking him out again, but you'll still have competition." He said.

"I don't know..." Eria said.

"Whatever, I'm still going through with my plan." He stood up "I gotta get back to class. I'm just supposed to be in the bathroom, teacher will bitch if I take any longer. See ya later."

Eria sighed and followed him downstairs. She was beginning to feel guilty already.

* * *

**There you guys go, story is almost over. Its not gonna have one of those huge dramatic endings most stories have...you would know that if you read my other naruhina fanfic lol. It will most likely be fluff or comedic type of ending. **

**Well remember to review.**


	39. Last Day, Last Chapter

**Here it is the final chapter of Konohigh! It's been a fun year writing this story...and at times frustrating lol. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if it's not the ending you expected though**.

* * *

_C'mon! _Naruto grit his teeth. _You know this! Hinata taught this to you last week. _He was fidgeting around in his desk. The classroom was eerie quiet, you could hear scratching of pencils and the rubbing of erasers from all corners of the room. All of the posters in the classroom had been taken down and been put away in boxes, and the front board had been wiped clean.

Mizuki sat in his desk watching over his class to make sure no one would even try to cheat. His narrow eyes scanned left and right. He took off his beanie hat and ran his fingers through his white hair, and put the hat back on "Only ten minutes to summer vacation...I thought you guys would be more excited." He chuckled to himself as a loud groan came from the students. "Don't tell me the test is too hard?" He raised an eyebrow. "You all should have studied like Hinata over there." He pointed to her sitting in the front desk. "She got a perfect score." He waved her test around in his hand.

Hinata felt her cheeks grow hot and put her head down, she could feel the stare of the other students aiming at her. She lifted her head and turned around to look at Naruto. _Naruto, you can do this. We studied this all last week. You need to pass this test or you'll be held back a year._

"Hinata eyes front." Mizuki said as he marked the paper at his desk. "Wrong....wrong...wrong..." He muttered to himself.

_Wait, I remember now! Solve _for_ Y....then Z...that's 23. _He wrote down the number. _Multiply by 3...answer is 69! I got this! _He lifted his head to stare at the clock. _5 minutes left, let's see how much I can solve. _He scribbled answers all over his test until the bell rang.

"Pencils down and turn the paper in at my desk." Mizuki stood up. When Naruto got up to turn his paper in Mizuki took his paper. "Let's see how bad you did on this test." He said emphasizing the word 'this'. "Are we gonna have to see each other again next year too? You'll know when you get report card this summer." He smirked.

"Whatever. I know I passed." He stuck his tongue out. He walked out the classroom and smiled when he saw his friends. From left to right was Hinata smiling right back at him, Shikamaru who was yawning, Choji who had an irritated look on his face, Sakura who had her eyebrows furrowed, she seemed to be thinking hard about something, Ino she had her arm clung around Sasuke who also looked annoyed.

He walked to Hinata and kissed her on the lips.

"How do you think you think you did?" Hinata asked, she held his left hand in her right. They all walked down the corridor in a group.

'Well, I didn't get a good grade like you, but I know i didn't fail." He laughed. "So what are we gonna do?" He looked behind him "Last day of school, no more going to sleep early, no studying, no nothing! So what's the plan?"

The group all stayed quiet thinking about what to do but they walked out the school.

"We already went to the movies." Shikamaru said. "I don't really feel like going to an arcade."

"Then how about we go ice skating?" Ino said happily "We can all go to ice rink near our house right Choji?" She looked behind her and warmly smiled at him.

Choji's irritated face melted away and he nodded "Yeah! That's a great idea."

"I'm cool with anything." Shikamaru said looking at Sasuke who looked annoyed.

"I'm guessing I have no say in this?" Sasuke tried to remove Ino from his arm.

"Well that's three votes, anyone else?" Ino looked at Sakura; she gave a weak smile and nodded. "Naruto, Hinata?"

"Sure that sounds pretty fun." Hinata looked at Naruto who also nodded.

"Then it's decided!" Ino yelled "C'mon Sasuke I'll show you to my house." She ran ahead. "Oh be sure to get a sweater it can get pretty cold in there."

"I got it." Shikamaru smiled and put his arm around Choji's shoulder "You like Ino don't you?" He raised his eyebrows.

"What was that?" Naruto was now paying attention. "What about Ino?"

"N-Nothing. Naruto you remember where I live right? Go on ahead and get a sweater with Hinata and Sakura." Choji shooed them away.

"Umm....OK." He walked out the door with the girls. "What was that about?" Naruto asked as the sun beat down on them.

"I think he may have a crush on Ino." Hinata giggled.

Sakura lingered behind them thinking about what had happened this past week.

* * *

Sakura sat with Hayato in the corner of the crowded cafeteria. Hayato grabbed his cup off the table and took a sip, he had a smirk on his face that read 'I knew it.'

"So you've been trying to break them up?" Sakura asked. "How?" She leaned her chair back on the wall.

"Not just me, Eria and Wynn as well." He grabbed his bottle of soda and took a sip. "But she keeps changing her mind last minute and gives up." He put the cup down and crossed his arms. "So to answer your question, whenever I see a girl I like i just cast my love spell on her, they fall for me instantly."

"Please." Sakura scoffed "A love spell?" She put her left elbow on the table " You expect me to believe that? Why didn't you use that on Hinata from the start?"

Hayato grinned "Let me show you." He leaned over the table and looked into Sakura's eyes, her cheeks began to blush and her eyes looked dreamy. She neared her lips closer to his and kissed him. She slipped his tongue into his and began to moan.

Hayato laughed and snapped his fingers. Sakura opened her eyes and realized that she was kissing him. She squealed and jumped back hitting her head on the wall.. "W-What just happened?" She spat on the floor, still blushing.

Hayato licked his lips and stared at her "Still don't believe me?" He asked with his eyebrow raised. "Hinata is the exception. Spell doesn't seem to work on her...probably because she's in love with that blonde haired punk."

"He's not a punk!" She defended him, she took a seat back down and tried to regain herself. "So, when are you going to break them up?"

"Next year. This summer is no good since i have to go to another country, and long distance relations just aren't good for me." He got up and stretched. "Well I'm out of here. I'll have to work out all the details over the summer, but don't worry I'll let you know what we're going to do."

Sakura frowned and nodded "Yeah...I guess."

Hayato noticed and went to her side "Hey if for some reason this doesn't work out, we can just go out." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder "Your a good kisser." He kissed her cheek.

Sakura gasped and got up and chased him out the cafeteria, he was laughing and outran her. _That bastard. _She cracked her knuckles. _Making me kiss him and insulting Naruto. But I do want Naruto to be boy....friend._

_

* * *

_

The group all met up again at the Ice Rink. Naruto, Hinata and Sakura went to Choji's house after getting something warm to wear. When they met up they had all changed their clothes except for Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Well, let's get this over with." Sasuke mumbled as he walked in with Ino clinging onto his arm. They walked to the counter and rented their pair of skates, and walked to the ice rink.

"Brr. it's cold." Hinata shivered and rubbed her arms up and down.

"It's not that c-cold." Naruto laughed and grabbed her hand and lead her into the rink where a dozen others were already skating left and right.

"Sasuke, let's show them that we're a cuter couple." Ino grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him.

"Let go!" Sasuke grunted "My skates aren't even on."

"Fine...Sakura let's go." She ran to the rink and winked back at Sasuke whose eye was twitching. The girls started skating slowly skating near the stands. "So Sakura...who was that hottie you were making out with in the cafeteria?" Sakura yelped and tripped. "You alright?" She helped up.

"You...you saw that?" She asked skating slowly.

"Yeah, and it looked like you were in ecstasy." She giggled "So what's his name?"

"He's just a jerk!" Sakura grunted and skated away from Ino.

Shikamaru and Choji sat down next to Sasuke and put their skates on. "So you really hate her dont'cha?" Shikamaru asked.

"You have no idea how much." Sasuke sighed.

"So tell her off!" Choji told him.

"What do you think I've been trying to do since the beach trip?" Sasuke stood up. "Doesn't matter what I tell her she just hears what she wants to. I tell her 'I don't like you.' You know what she says?" He raised his hands up "oh I love you to Sasuke' and then hugs me."

Choji cracked his knuckles "So why don't you just kiss or hit on another girl in front of her? She'll get mad and dump you." He pointed at him.

Sasuke stared at his finger being pointed at him. "You know what...that's actually not a bad idea." He clapped his hands. "I gotta give you credit." He left them and skated to the others.

"Think it'll work?" Shikamaru asked getting up and going to the ice.

"It better...I can't stand Ino getting all lovey dovey with that jerk..." He snorted.

They stayed for about 5 hours. Ino clinging onto Sasuke at all times making them fall and slide on the ice. Choji skating with Shikamaru getting pissed whenever he saw Ino skate past them. When they got tired they got off the ice and took a break at the snack corner. Sakura skated gracefully all over the rink. She avoided bumping into anyone and preformed tricks which impressed her friends and especially Naruto.

"Wow Sakura. I didn't know you were so good." He applauded her. "I saw you fall when you first came onto the ice and thought you were gonna stink." He laughed.

Sakura blushed lightly but hid it from the others. "T-Thanks. It's nothing though, I just tripped cuz Ino said something that surprised me...it caught me off guard." She gave Ino a look to keep her mouth shut. Ino whistled innocently and skated away. "Well I gotta get going. I don't want to get sick or something from being ion the cold for too long."

"Good idea." Sasuke Shikamaru said. "I'll walk Ino home; you guys can stay if you want." _If I'm lucky we'll run into another girl that likes me and I'll just start hitting on her and I'm in the clear. _He smirked.

"Lets go Shika, we can hang out for a while at my place." Choji pointed at Ino, Shikamaru laughed silently and left.

"We'll stay for a while longer." Naruto said as he waved bye to his friends. "A few more minutes then we head home?" He winked at her, and she nodded smiling.

"This was a good way to end the last day of school." Hinata said happily as she skated with Naruto hand in hand. "We might not see each other much this summer so it was good to hang out."

"I know right? How about we try those fancy tricks like on TV?" Naruto said letting go of her hand.

"Umm..is that safe?" Hinata sounded worried. "Doesn't that take tons of practice."

"What's the worst that can happen?" He tried to convince her.

"F-Fine..." She said with doubt in her voice. "Let's do one of the simpler looking ones though. Just l-l-lift me up by the waist-"

"And spin you around right?" Naruto finished her sentence and lifted her up.

Wait! Naruto!" Hinata shouted as she was lifted up. Naruto lost his balance and fell backwards and slid to the wall, with Hinata on top of him.

"Ow...." He groaned. "Sorry...you're not hurt are you?" He asked.

"Naruto..." She laughed. She closed her eyes then moved forward and kissed him. Naruto shut his eyes too and returned the kiss.

His hands grabbed her back and made their way down, before he could grab Hinata's bottom a tan girl with long orange haired skated by "Get a room." She giggled and skated away, leaving an embarrassed couple picking themselves up.

"Got c-c-carried away again?" Hinata said her face completely red.

Naruto looked at her face and laughed "Yeah I guess so." He kissed her cheek "Let's leave, I'll walk you home." He held her hand and skated out the rink.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto sat on the couch of Hinata's living room...with Hanabi in between them. The T.V was on and Hanabi was rocking from side to side.

"You guys went to skating and you didn't invite me?" Hanabi said smiling "You must have missed me not being there. Don't worry I'm here now." She continued rocking side to side.

"Hanabi, could you please just leave us alone for a while?" Hinata asked her.

"You two want to kiss don't you?" Hanabi jumped off the couch and faced them "And then get to do more stuff right?" She said maliciously "Touch her boobs, take his shirt off? Am I right, am I?" Hanabi rubbed her hands together.

Naruto leaned over to Hinata and whispered in her ear. Hinata nodded and got up with Naruto.

"Where you going?" Hanabi asked following them out the living room.

"Just seeing him out, he's leaving." Hinata said as she opened the door. "Bye Naruto."

"Bye." He kissed her on the lips and walked out the door.

"Ahem!" Hanabi cleared her throat. "Where's my kiss?" She pointed at her cheek.

Naruto forced a laugh and looked at Hinata. Hinata just sighed and said fine. Naruto bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Hanabi." He closed the door behind him and left.

"You're a pest you know that?" Hinata walked up the stairs, with Hanabi following her.

"No I'm not...I'm genius, I got a kiss from a boy 3 years older then me!" She boasted.

Naruto walked out the front gates. It was pretty dark by now, the street lights were on and only a few cars were in the street. _Hanabi is cute but she can a real pain at times. She'll outgrow the crush sooner or later. _He got to the intersection and waited for the light to change. He noticed Sakura on the other side talking to a guy. "Hey it's Sakura, who's that?" He was about to call out to her and then he saw her kiss him. "Whoa...I bet that's the guy she liked. Guess he did like her back." He smiled and then the light changed.

The guy parted lips and ran off.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto patted her back.

"Huh?" She looked around and noticed Naruto to her side

"I see you finally got that guy you liked huh?" Naruto pointed at the guy running off.

"What?" She blushed.

"I saw you kissing him, can't hide it." Naruto laughed as he walked down the street.

"K-K-Kiss-Kissing!" She shouted. _That bastard put the spell on me again? Just you wait till next year, you bastard. I ran into him and told him that I was in....and then he forces me to make out with him!?_

"It's OK I didn't see his face." Naruto said "I'll also keep it a secret." He said winking.

Sakura blushed "Thanks...Listen Naruto..I want to tell you something..." She stopped walking.

Naruto stopped too and faced her "What is it?" He asked folding his arms behind his back.

"I think that....I'm...falling-" What am I thinking! Shut up! You can't tell him that right now!

"Are you OK Sakura?" He asked putting his hand on her forehead "You feel a little hot and look red."

"In love with you..." She whispered.

"What was that?" He asked taking his hand back. "Couldn't hear you."

"Falling…falling ill." She laughed "Yeah I feel a bit light headed so I'm just gonna rush home now bye." She ran off.

"Bye Sakura!" Naruto called out. "Have a good summer." He waved to her back. "Let's try to hang out during the summer."

Sakura ran down the street with tears in her eyes. _What the hell was I thinking? What if he heard that? I'm so stupid, next year I'll tell him. _All the way home Hayato's words that convinced her to join him kept ringing in her head. _All's fair in love and war. _

_

* * *

_

**There you have it. The last chapter. If you havn't subscribed to me yet do it now so you'll know when I release the sequel. Which might not be for a while maybe a few months, I want to update and finish a few of my other stories. Plus it will give me time to plan the story out and stuff. With this one I just went with the flow lol.**

**Remember to Review and check my other stories out to pass the tim!**


End file.
